Rogue
by Tom2011
Summary: When I was 8 years old my parents were killed .The police are unable to punish the guilty. Then I realized how this world works. The Heroes see the world in black and white. But I saw the truth. Nothing is true everything is permitted. Naruto, Young justice, and Assassin's creed crossover. I don't own Naruto, Young justice and Assasins creed
1. Tragedy

Tragedy

**This is my second story. It is written in English hope you like it. And thank you in the comments of my beta cheshirejin. You read it only because he agreed to finish it.**

Gotham. When people think about Gotham, they know that it is a city of criminals. Mafia rules this city. All power in the city belongs to one person, Karmin Falcone, godfather of Gotham. All of the judges, officials and police obey him, and those who go against it either get killed or declared missing. But even in Gotham there are good police officers like Jim Gordon and Minato Namikaze, Two detectives who want to make Gotham a better place. Minato Namikaze has a wife and son. He wants a city where his son can walk around safely and his wife, who works in a restaurant, won't have to be afraid that it will burn at night as has happened to so many businesses that went against Falcone.

Minato was on a mission, he went to an abandoned warehouse to get something left behind by one of Falcone's men who was responsible for giving bribes to the many dirty officers of Gotham.

He had kept records of everything for the sake of his security, secret from Falcone. Falcone had him hunted down recently. Minato was lucky, he was able to ask him where he hid his records before he died.

' If I can to get these records, Falcone will lose almost all power in Gotham.' Minato thought as he pulled into the parking lot. The warehouse was located in the old part of Gotham, the home of the highest ranking leaders of the underworld.

The police would often come here so his arrival would not be unusual. As he looked over the warehouse, he made a quick call.

"Jim I am now in the old part of Gotham. Come to the address I left on your Desk. This is our chance to destroy Falcone."

Removing the phone and leaving the car Minato went to the warehouse. He had to find an old wardrobe. On one of the doors will be picture a snake. Finding the right wardrobe Minato opened it. Now I must find the secret drawer. Having studied wardrobe Minato saw in the right hand corner a small button. Clicking on it he opened one of the drawers in the wardrobe. In the box was a magazine. Thumbing through his Minato found a lot of names. From patrol officers, to the mayor of the city. These records can erase Falcone's power in the city.

Suddenly there was a shot. Minato felt pain sear through in his back. Then there was another shot and Minato fell on his stomach. Hardly turned over on his back he saw three men approach him. One of them he recognized. It was Karmin Falcone. Minato desperately tried to reach his gun but he was shot again, this time in the hand. One of the people took the envelaope with records and handed it to Falcone. He looked it over.

"I confess Mr. Namikaze you have kept me busy for a long time" he said. "You do not take bribes. Not afraid of threats and so I decided that Gotham will be better off without you. Don't worry though, before long I will send your wife to join you so you won't be lonely. Your son, I will not kill. He will be an example for other police officers and those who will go against me," then turning to the man next to him, "Kill him"

Minato tried to do something but his hands would not obey him. He felt that life was leaving him. While one of Falcone's thugs pulled out the gun, he looked him in the eye. He wanted to see the man who killed him. A shot rang out, and a man dropped to the ground.

Falcone left, only a few of his men were left behind, soon their number decreased by one. Amidst police sirens and lights they all ran away. Minato saw a figure run up to him, Gordon.

"Hold On Minato. The ambulance will be here soon. You must hold on" he said.

Minito fought the darkness that loomed in the edges of his vision. His family was in danger and he needed to tell Jim, Jim would find a way to save them.

"Jim... Falcone sent men to kill cough cough my family cough . You've got to do something." Strength left him as he fought to speak, he knew that he was going to die. "Go..." all he could say. Then he died, Minato Namikaze, one of the few good cops in Gotham.

(Kushina)

Kushina had a bad feeling all day. Naruto was in the Park and would be home soon, and Minato again was held up at work. The café she works at was busy today. Her ramen was the best in town well, she thought so. The visitors always had a lot.

She heard the door chime as someone enterd the café. Usually she would not pay attention but all the customers started hustling in and out of the café. Deciding to find out what was happening, she walked away from the stove and stepped into the hall. There were five people. They were all in suits. She immediately realized that this was Falcone's men. It wasn't the first time they had come here. She steadfastly refused to pay Falcone, unlike other institutions. And they often threatened her.

"Leave, before I call my husband and he makes you leave." She said.

One of them smiled "I'm Afraid that your husband will not come today. But don't worry you will see him soon, in the afterlife" he said as he pulled out the gun fired at her.

"Burn this place" he said.

Kushina was lying on the floor slowly dying, the smell of gasoline strong in her nostrils as they poured it on her. "My son, what will you do with my son?" she asked his.

"Don't worry, we were commanded not to kill him. Though killing him would be a mercy. Orphans in Gotham not live long." he said and took out a lighter. All heard the cries of Kushina Namikaze far into the night.

(Naruto)

Naruto was walking home. He was in the Park and played with her friend Barbara. Their fathers worked together and so they were best friends. He was eight years old but he already knew how dangerous the city he lives in was. They played and did not notice how quickly the time had passed. He must have been a long time already to be at home mom probably will punish him. When he was almost home, he was faced with someone. This man had a scar under his eye. He looked at him and smiled.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Naruto Namikaze" he replied. He grabbed me Naruto by the shirt lifted him up and pressed him against the wall.

"I was ordered not to touch you but not forbidden to talk. Remember me Naruto I'm the one who killed your mother. And do you know why I killed her? Because we are the ones who rule this town. And you are nothing! I could kill you right now and it will be nothing" he said and started to squeeze the boy's neck. Naruto started to choke as the man said "Can you be smarter than your parents? Be sure to show proper respect to. Remember what I said and you will have more chances to survive." he released the boy and walked away.

He was dizzy. That man said that he'd killed his mother. He quickly ran for home. When he reached the block, he saw the fire. Firefighters were working to extinguish the flames. Mom's cafe was burning. Naruto slipped through the crowd and tried to run into the cafe but he was caught. He struggled to get away, tears streaming down his face, but a pair of strong arms held him.

"Let me go I have to help my Mom. RELEASE ME!" he shouted. It took a few moments for him to realize the one holding him was his uncle Jim. "Uncle Jim, you have to help my Mother. Where's dad why's he not here?" Naruto asked. Jim only hugged the boy tighter.

"Everything will be fine Naruto. Everything will be fine" he said.

I stood in the cemetery of Gotham. Barbara was holding my hand. Many people gathered, friends and police. I watched as my parents lowered into the ground. After the fire, Jim took me to his place. I told him about the man who I met that day, but the police couldn't do much. There was no evidence that he killed my mother and he was released after questioning. Now I understood what he was talking about, criminals rule the city and nobody can stop them.

Uncle Jim drew up custody papers for me and now I'm going to live with him and Barbara.


	2. Master

**This is the second Chapter! Thanks for your comments I liked them very much. To answer your questions. Naruto will have eagle vision. He will not be turned on revenge. Naruto will be a long way from his revenge and to understand what is the order of assassins. Waiting for comments. And don't forget to say thank you to my beta. Сheshirejin thank you for your work on this story. I don't own Naruto, Young justice and Assasins creed**

Master

Eight years have passed since I lost my parents. Gotham has changed and the world too.

A year after the death of my parents, Jim became the Commissioner of police. Falcone fled the city and the city saw the rise of its own hero, Batman. He was the harbinger of change.

Batman was at war with the criminals of the city. Thanks to him, Falcone left along with at least half of his people including the murderer of my mother.

The stories of Batman's success in Gotham gave impetus to others to fight crime around the world. Everywhere heroes began to appear. Superman , Wonder woman , Arrow and many others. But every hero seemed to have a villain as well. The Joker , Lex Luthor and other villains. They sowed chaos and death until being caught and jailed by the heroes, only to escape and see the cycle start over again.

Now, I was not interested in heroes. The murderer of my mother was out there somewhere and I had to find him. I started investigating the people closest to Falcone, to collect information and after a while I learned something about him. His name is Joe Simons. He is a cruel, cunning and ruthless man. I was able to learn that he left the company of Falcone a year after his escape. That's all I learned, but now I have a chance. His friend Peter foster loves to participate in underground fighting. He specializes in killing his opponents after winning. At the moment I am about to get some information from it, or I will be killed and my body thrown where no one will find me. I stepped into the steel cage. He was waiting for me.

"Are you ready for today's show?" asked the host.

I looked around the cell. Here criminals , corrupt police officers and people who want to see violence filled the audience. Then I noticed Harvey Bulak. Damn, if he's here then soon the Gotham police, together with Jim, would be there, too. I knew l would have to hurry. At least I had thought to wear a disguise, the hood and white mask covered my head and face so he wouldn't know me .

"I'll break every bone in your body boy," said Peter, starting the trash talking before the round even started.

I just stood in a fighting stance. For eight years I had studied, visiting many different schools of martial arts in rapid succession. I was expelled from most because I didn't go to a regular school. But from that experience in different martial arts and fighting in the streets I learned how better to beat the man.

"Begin!" cried the host.

He immediately ran at me. I easily dodged it. The original plan was to exhaust him and then finished him off, before interrogating him. Now I had to improvise. I stood with my back to the fence and waited.

"You're slow, already tired?" I taunted him.

"AAAAAHHH!" with a fierce cry he ran at me. I saw my opportunity slipping under him as he crashed into the fence. Quickly rolling to my feet, I hit him in the knee below the left corner and knocked the bone.

"Arghhhh! Bastard! My leg!" shouted Peter.

He tried to hit me but I grabbed his hand and delivered a blow to the elbow too, it broke. He could no longer fight. Now was my chance to interrogate him. Grabbing his hair, I smacked his head into the floor.

"Where is Joe Simons?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Go to hell," he replied.

I slammed his head on the floor again, and broke his finger. I didn't have time to waste on this. The police would be there soon. Bullock had already called them, I was sure of it.

"I will break you other hand if you don't tell me where Joe Simons is hiding." I said.

Looking into his eyes I saw fear. He is afraid, but of who, me or Joe?

"I don't know where he is. All I know is that he is heading back to Gotham" he said.

"When?"

"In a month, maybe two, that's all I know, now let me go," he pleaded.

I could see the fear on his face and I relented. I could tell he was afraid of me, afraid I would kill him as he had his defeated opponents. I let go of his hair and walked quickly to the exit.

"We have a winner! The mysterious fighter in the mask, he..." But he did not finish his speech as the place was raided by the cops.

Chaos erupted and I was able to climb to the roof. I jumped to another building and went down the fire escape. After a couple blocks I stopped to rest. Throwing the mask and hood off, I again became Naruto Namikaze. I could feel the pain in my hand where I hit him. It was already starting to bruise. Peter foster was dealt a severe blow. I was concerned that it would show, not that Barbara would have noticed. She knew that I went out at night, but not what I did in secret.

Suddenly I noticed a change in the noise around me, and I got a bad feeling in my gut about it. It was my secret ability. I can feel if people are my enemy or my ally as if on instinct. This ability appeared in the school. The children loved making fun of me after the death of my parents and I often got into fights. At some point I was able to see those who were out to get me. It was a useful ability. In the alley there were four people, three guys and one old man. The guys glowed red to my eyes, but the old man. He glowed with a yellow light the likes of which I hadn't seen before. They seemed to be having a discussion or disagreement. Suddenly the old man hit one in the throat. The other two had no time to react as he attacked the other. The old man took the lid from the bin and hit him in the face. The third man, he also struck in the throat with the edge of his hand.

I looked at first. Why doesn't he get up? The blow was not all that strong. Then I noticed he was bleeding from the throat. I was distracted by the coughing of the old man. He fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

The second man of their group had recovered from the blow and took out a knife, it was Time for me to intervene. I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his hand and knocked the knife away. When he dropped the knife, I whacked him a couple of times in the face then shot my fist into his stomach. I threw him against the wall and he lost consciousness. When it was over I helped the old man to stand up. His face was bloody and he continued to cough. He looked at me.

"My pills are in my café. It's not far," he said.

I helped him to find his café. It was not a large building, a little old. The cafe was called "Freedom". Strange name for a cafe. The sign on the door said closed. Opening the door, I helped him to a chair.

"Where are the pills?" I asked.

"The door to the left there is my office." he said. "Open the right drawer."

I went into the office and found the tablets. Taking the whole package I quickly ran back. He was sitting on a chair holding one hand over the heart. I gave him the pill. He took one and a couple of minutes it became easier.

"Thanks for the help. My name is Marcus," he said, "If it weren't for you I probably would have died"

"Naruto. No need to thank me," said Naruto. "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me. "What question?"

I saw that he was tense. "How did you kill those two?"

"It's not important. You can go now, thanks for the help" he said and stood up.

He wasn't going to answer, but I needed to know who he is. In one minute he killed two men like it was nothing. He was not an ordinary old man.

"Teach me."

He turned around and looked warily at Naruto.

"Teach what?" he asked.

"You killed those people in about one minute, even though you did cough for three afterward. You can teach me how you did it."

"You don't understand what you are asking. Go far away, live and enjoy your life. You don't want to end up like me."

"I'm not leaving." said Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure about that? Even if you want, there is no way back once you start down this path. You'll endanger all of the people I love and maybe you will even die." the old man asked seriously.

Naruto hesitated. He was not afraid of death. But he was hesitant to risk the life of Barbara and Jim. He wasn't sure he should do this. Then he remembered the man with the scar.

"I am ready to take the risk. Teach me to fight like you."

"Fight? Ha! To fight. I see it in your eyes you're thirsting for revenge. If you want it. You've come to the wrong place. Becoming my disciple you must forget about revenge. The assassins are not the Avengers. We fight for freedom!. For justice!. You want revenge! Go to another place."

I was frozen . To fight for freedom and justice. It was a difficult choice. Am I ready to do this?

"Who are the Assassins? Explain to me."

Then he told me everything about the brotherhood, and the war for freedom. As Assassins for centuries killed tyrants and fought for freedom, and how they fell.

"Ras-al-Gul former Assassin. He betrayed the brotherhood and made his League of assassins. For a long time, the Assassins did not pay attention to him. He has amassed forces and attacked us. We fought against him. Centuries of bloodshed have passed. In the end, the brotherhood was almost destroyed. I'm one of the few who remained. If you will remain I can't promise that you will survive."

"I'm willing to take the risk. I will forget about places if you want. But I will have justice. This man killed my mother and is still hurting others, he must be punished." I said.

And so began my workout. The techniques of combat, parkour , throwing knives , pistol shooting, and much more. He taught me how to use the hidden blades, the perfect setup for a silent kill. But not all was well, the old man made me go to school. He insisted that I needed an education. But all didn't go as smoothly as I wanted. Jim somehow learned that I was involving myself in the case.

( Flashback)

I had just returned from training. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Going to my room I met Jim.

"Uncle Jim? Something happened?" I asked.

Jim looked at me. Taking me in after the death of my parents was difficult. Because of his job, he didn't have enough time for his daughter, Barbara, not to mention someone else's son. The Commissioner of police is a busy man and there's no time left at all. And so, his carelessness had left me the opportunity to do a lot of things without his knowledge.

"Yes, Naruto happened," Jim said, and pulled out a mask that I had worn during the fight. "Can you explain?"

I looked surprised at the mask. Then glanced over at my wardrobe where I had hidden it in a pair of my socks. It was opened and some of my things were lying on the floor.

"You rummaged through my things?" I asked, angrily.

"Yes, I was rummaging, and I'm sorry for that but since I found this mask I can say it was justified." said Jim "what were you thinking when you got into a fight like that? You could have been killed. Never mind, what you did to Peter Foster. He suffered a broken arm and finger, and a severe concussion from a fracture to the skull."

"Who cares what he suffered. How did you know it was me?" I asked, "I was wearing the mask and a hood. There is no way you could tell I was there. Why were you looking through my stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe just intuition, or maybe because I am a really good investigator. We questioned Peter; he said that he was asked about Joe Simons. You have been looking for information about him since your mother... And so I checked your room and found this." Jim said and pointed at the mask.

I was beyond angry. "My parents are dead and their killers on the loose. I can't find Falcone now, but I can find Joe Simons."

"And what then?" asked Jim "will you Kill him? You're sixteen years old. Joe will kill you, or someone near you will suffer."

"If you were doing your job and put these criminals in jail, I wouldn't be looking for him!" I shouted.

I started to collect my things. Taking an old gym bag I threw a couple of changes of clothes and some basic necessities into it.

"I'm leaving" I said as I turned around and walked out.

(Flashback end)

I moved in with Marcus. He had a vacant room. So I increased my workouts. In school Barbara gave me all of the latest scandals. She wanted to know when I would return home, but I could not. Jim would try to stop me and I couldn't agree to give up on this.


	3. Old enemies, New enemies

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Write in comments what do you think about the history. Thank you to my beta for this story. Cheshirejin you are the best**

Old enemies, New enemies

I leaned over a large, boiling pot of Ramen. It was busy in the café today and I was cooking it the way I had learned from watching my mother work in the kitchen so many times as a child. My attention was caught by the bell on the door.

It was Edward Tile. He was a good friend and informant, an orphan much like myself, but not as lucky. Where Jim had taken me in and raised me, Edward had been left on the streets and lived in a shelter; he saw the seamy side of Gotham on a daily basis and knew all of the dirt.

After I learned that Joe Simons was returning to Gotham, I asked him to be on alert. Apparently he had learned something.

"Hi Edward. You want Ramen?" I asked.

"Yes thanks." he said, taking a seat at the counter. "Naruto I have some news, but I'm not sure how much good it is."

I poured him a bowl of Ramen and gave him a fork. "What's the news?" I asked.

Edward looked at me seriously. "Joe Simons is back in town. He has gathered together the leaders of the four groups of old Gotham."

It was bad. After Falcone left, fighting over territory broke out all over Gotham. While the Penguin and Black mask fought with each other over the largest territory, they forgot about the old Gotham. If they were smarter they would have tried to capture the area. In the old Gotham war began small gangs, four of which quickly gained power. They were the Red Dragons, Skulls, Chameleons and the Reapers. These groups were smaller on their own but together are a force to be reckoned with. When Penguin finally turned his attention to the old Gotham was too late. The groups had formed an Alliance. They divided the territory and agreed that if the Penguin or Black mask attack one of the groups, they will unite against them. Whoever controlled old Gotham could affect the entire criminal underworld in the city.

"You know why he gathered them?" I asked.

"No , but there are rumors that Joe is working with someone. Could be that big organization." said Edward.

"You know where they are?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "I know what you're thinking. It's suicide, Naruto."

"Where's it at, Edward?" sternly asked Naruto.

"Shit! They will be in this building." he said and gave me a piece of paper with the address. "Naruto, there will be guards everywhere. You won't be able to get inside. They will be on the hundredth floor in the conference room, and you can bet in case it's needed there will be a helicopter that they could escape with on the roof."

That was a lot to think about. It would be difficult just getting inside, I needed to think it over.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him.

"Be careful. You're one of my few true friends," said Edward. He stood up and left the Café. I looked at the Ramen. Edward hadn't even eaten yet!

I sighed. I needed to talk to Marcus, just as I was about to go do just that, I heard the bell on the door again. This time it was Barbara. Suddenly the sun came out and her red hair shone like fire. I realized long ago that I had some strong feelings for her. But now was not the time for that.

Hi Barbara," I said, "How are you?"

Barbara smiled at me. "Just peachy, Naruto. You have any Ramen today?" she asked.

When I lived with Jim and Barbara I was the only one who knew how to cook. And Barbara became a fan of my Ramen.

"Yeah, want some?"

Barbara sat on the chair "I'll have a bowl." She said.

I quickly threw together Ramen for both of us, and we sat down at a free table in the cafe.

As we ate, Barbara kept looking at me.

"Naruto I want you to come home. Dad wants you there too" she said.

I stifled a groan. We would always disagree about this.

"Barbara, we already talked about this. I am not going back. Not now."

Barbara was about to say more. But the TV aired an urgent report that caught our attention. It was about a new protege of Batman, Batgirl, so she was dubbed the inhabitants of the city. Someone even managed to take a photo. It was a girl sixteen years old, maybe younger. But I was attracted by the color of her hair. Such red hair it could be only one person. It had to be Barbara. I felt the needed to stay calm and not let on that I had figured it out until I had time to deal with this. I looked at her. Luckily, her phone rang. Barbara looked at the phone number but didn't answer.

"I have to go Naruto, Can we meet later?" she asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

She quickly got up and left, apparently she was in a hurry. I just need to think about something else. I still needed to talk to Marcus.

Naruto closed up the café, and went to Marcus's office. Knocking ,Naruto entered the room. Marcus sat at the table and perused the documents he was holding for a few moments before looking up.

"Naruto, did something happen?" he asked.

"Yes. I found out Joe Simmons will be in town soon, and I need your help."

"What?" Marcus asked.

I told him everything I had learned from Edward. He listened to me and thought for a long time. Finally after gathering his thoughts he said.

"This meeting will not lead to anything good. I am very sure." He stood up, "Come with me. I want to show you something" he said and walked over to the bookcase that stood in his office. He pulled the book and the Cabinet moved aside. It was the Elevator. I went to him. The old man pressed the button. I felt like we go down.

"Where does it go?" I asked.

"You'll see soon" he answered cryptically.

When the door opened we entered a room. There was an outfit, and a lot of different weapons, all sorts and varieties of knives and guns. I looked at the clothes. They were black with an almost robe like overcoat complete with a cowl and a burnt orange sash. It had ornate armor on the forearms, shoulders and lower legs. On the back was the sign of the Assassins in the same orange color as the sash. Nearby lay a belt for knives and holsters for pistols. But the interesting thing was the mask that lay next to the outfit. It was metallic, in the likeness of a face with only the eyes left uncovered. It too was covered with ornate markings, some of which were decorated with gold.

Marcus looked at me "This is your costume. It is made of special materials. Bullets will not be able puncture you, but if you're hit it will still hurt. That's not all," he said.

"Kurama" he called.

I looked around us, but the room was empty. Who was he calling? Imagine my surprise when someone answered.

"Yes old man," a voice replied. Suddenly a figure of light appeared.

"Naruto this is Kurama" the old man said, "He's an artificial intelligence created by the first civilization."

"The first civilization?", I asked.

"I haven't told you everything about our order. In addition to protecting the free will of mankind, we are charged with protecting the technology of the first civilization from the hands of those who would use it to do harm," he explained. He told me all he knew about the first civilization and their artifacts.

"I found Kurama in one of their temples, when I was young. He agreed to help me in the fight for freedom," said the old man

"Your disease progresses," said Kurama.

"I know, Kurama. This is Naruto, you're going to help him when I'm gone."

Kurama walked toward me. I looked with interest at him.

"Why should I help you?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know? Maybe you're not supposed to, I can't answer that for you," said Naruto.

"You want me to decide?" asked Kurama.

"The assassins are fighting for something that would give people freedom of choice. You too must make a choice." said Naruto

"Hmm... I'll help you. So far," said Kurama and disappeared.

"That was unusual," said Naruto

Marcus laughed, "Ha-ha-ha, he likes you. I think you will find a common language. We have a lot to do." said Marcus.

All week we prepared a plan of Attack. Near the building the leaders of groups were meeting in, there is another, much taller, building. The plan was simple. I would go from above and using a parachute travel from one building to the other. If our calculations are correct I would break through the window into the room where they were all gathered. Once in the room I could use a smoke bomb to stun them all. While they're recovering, I'd use the pistol with the silencer and kill them. The plan was simple. And now I'm standing on the roof of the building and preparing to jump. No problem.

"Kurama, are you sure this'll work?" I asked .

I could communicate with Kurama through the mask. It has radio, X-ray vision and a voice transmitter.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm a millennial artificial intelligence my calculations are correct. Jump already," said Kurama.

It seemed to me that he had irritable tone of voice. Taking a deep breath I jumped. We had to catch the right moment.

"Now!" said Kurama.

I opened the parachute. Everything went according to plan, I flew straight at the window unnoticed. I pulled the gun I needed to break the window. As I got up close, I shot. But the window didn't shatter as planned. Some glass fragments embedded in my hand when I punched it to break it open the rest of the way. By now the men in the room had noticed my arrival, but it didn't stop me from reaching for the smoke bomb. Smashing it on the floor, they lost me. Quickly I cut loose the parachute and started to shoot. When the smoke cleared, the faction leaders were dead. But Joe Simons hid. He broke cover and ran for the door. I shot at him, but I was out of bullets.

'Hell, he can't escape,' I cursed myself as I ran after him. We were in the hallway he ran toward the Elevator where there were two guards.

"Hey you two kill him." said Joe to the guards and pointed at me.

They tried to pull their guns, but I was faster. I threw my knives. One guard was hit in the chest and the other in the head. Joe had slipped into the elevator. It was a race to the roof or he would get away. I spotted a window cleaning platform just outside the window in the office opposite me. Breaking a window and climbing onto the platform, I took one of the ropes and cut the other one, watching the platform fall away as I abruptly flew upwards. Once on the roof I saw Joe step out of the Elevator.

We were separated by the same distance from the helicopter. We ran, him toward the helicopter, and I for him. There were boxes in his path, quickly he climbed over them, I saw an opportunity. He jumped. My hidden blade stabbed him in the back. Then time stopped.

"Ahem... You think that by killing me you stopped them. They will destroy you." said Joe as I approached him.

'Who are they? Who's he talking about,' I wondered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cough...Cough you'll see the light. You will all see the light," he said, smiling a mad smile.

I looked at him with pity. I've been hunting this man for eight years and now he's dying in my arms. The old man said that after death, even enemies must find peace.

"Find peace in the embrace of death," I said as I stuck a blade into his neck.

Guards came spilling out onto the roof. There was no way I could overcome theat many in battle, I had to flee. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. Fortunately I was still wearing my backup parachute.

I returned to Marcus in the cafe. Nobody was looking for me. The entire Gotham police force had arrived by now to inspect the building. I headed to the Armory. Standing at the computer, I struck out the name of Joe from the list. But his death has revealed that there are new threats. What should I do?

Marcus entered the room.

He looked at me. "It's done. You got your revenge. You can get back to normal life if you want. I understand" he said.

Did he want to be back to a normal life? Naruto thought about it. Joe was not acting alone. Someone had to be giving him instructions, and that meant that this wasn't over yet.

"I can't. Joe worked for someone and I need to know who."

Marcus smiled, "I'm glad you're staying. We have a lot of work to do," he said.

(In an unknown place)

Six people were watching footage from a video cameras as Naruto killed the faction leaders.

"Impressive" said one of them.

The other shook his head, "He disrupted our plans. Now we will not be able to distract Batman from us. It is necessary to eliminate him."

"It's not important. He is not a threat. We don't have to expend energy and risk attracting attention."

"Maybe in the future we'll find him of some use," the woman said.

"Sooner or later he will see the light. They all will see."


	4. Introduction

**A new Chapter. Waiting for your comments. Thanks to my beta for the help. Сheshirejin thank you for your work on this story.**

Introduction

I was sitting in front of a computer monitor. After the murder of Joe Simons, the old man had started looking for traces of the organization for which he worked. He didn't find much. Joe had a Bank account from which he withdrew money. After Kurama cracked it, we were able to find that deposits were being made from an account owned by a laboratory. The laboratory was called Cadmus.

The Justice League was already involved. Cadmus was suspected of creating some new, dangerous creatures. Because of the League I couldn't get into it. Batman had the place under surveillance. But the old man had a plan. He wants to introduce me to the newest team of the justice League for covert operations. Kurama had noticed it while routinely looking through the cameras in Cadmus, but he didn't say how I'll do it. So now I'm waiting for him to figure something out.

"Kurama did you find any information on these new members in the League" I asked.

"Yes, something, " Kurama replied, "they had a run-in with Bain and I was able to get photos."

On the screen the photographs appeared, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and two unknowns.

"Kurama, who are these two with the letter S on their chest and a green girl?" I asked.

"The one with the letter S on his chest is a clone of Superman. He was created in Cadmus. And the girl, I don't know. There is no information on her. I'm trying to hack into the League, but their security is good, this will take time," said Kurama.

The old man entered the room as I watched the videos. When I saw him I could tell by the look in his eyes something was up.

"Get your things, you are leaving," said Marcus.

I looked surprised at Marcus and asked, "Where am I going?"

"The Stars City. You have to find Wild Cat and get him to train you." replied Marcus

"Why, you are my teacher?" I asked blankly.

Marcus sighed. I know sometimes he thought I acted like a fool, even though he knew I was good and smart.

"Wild Cat taught Black Canary. Through him, you will be able to meet her and then sneak into the team."

"And how am I going to be gone?" I asked.

"A month, maybe longer," said Marcus. "Don't worry about school, I agree and you need to go. The police and Batman are investigating Joe's murder. They can get to you."

I saw the logic in Marcus' words. I had to leave.

"When?" I asked.

"In three days. You can say goodbye to that girl," said Marcus, "I know you like her." He smiled.

Barbara. What was I going to I tell her? And Jim. But first I needed to go somewhere.

"Well, I have to go. There is much to do before I leave," I told him and departed.

After leaving the café, I went into a flower shop. Having bought two bouquets, I took a taxi and went to the place in which I had only been one other time in my life; the cemetery of Gotham. After the death of my parents, I didn't visit their graves. But now, after I avenged their murders, I could come back. After paying the taxi driver, I got out of the car. I don't know how long I walked before the two graves were in front of me.

"Minato Namikaze; good cop and husband."

"Kushina Namikaze; loving wife and mother."

I remembered my parents, but sometimes only bits and pieces; their voices, laughter, sometimes smiles. Slowly, but surely, I was forgetting them and it scared me. I don't want to forget them. Putting two bouquets on their graves, I decided to talk to them.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," I said. "I haven't been here since the day of the funeral. I didn't want to remember how you died. Well, let me tell you what happened to me since then."

Words poured out as I broke down; even though I knew they were dead and could not hear it. I couldn't stop myself from telling them everything, the feelings and my plans even though I knew if they were alive they wouldn't approve of a lot of it. But I had chosen this path.

"I love you and I always will, but it's time to let you go. This chapter of my life is over. Goodbye. I will not come here again." I said and turned my back to the graves. To my surprise, Barbara was there.

"Hi, Barbara," I said, "How are you?"

"Well. Didn't expect to see you here," she said.

I grinned, "Me either. We need to talk. I wanted to get together with you and Jim tomorrow, but since you're here…"

"About what?" asked Barbara.

"I'm leaving Gotham, and I don't know when I'll be back."

She looked at me in shock, "You are Leaving? But where and why?"

"I need to find my way, far away from Gotham."

She didn't know what to say. Her eyes were full of tears. I leaned closer and wiped them away gently, with the pads of my thumbs. I looked into her green eyes. Leaning in more, I kissed her on the lips and to my joy, she responded. But the kiss didn't last long. Backing from her slowly, regretfully, I turned away.

"Goodbye, Barbara. Take care of yourself. Tell Jim that I went out of town." I said after a long moment's pause as I thought of all that could have been.

Three days passed quickly and I sat in the train watching Gotham slowly disappear. I looked at my new hidden blade; it was a gift from the old man before leaving. The hook-blade used to belong to one of the assassins in Constantinople. Used both for combat and parkour. Unfortunately, I couldn't use guns because heroes do not particularly like firearms. Wild Cat was my contact. Many of the current heroes trained at his place for their workouts or were just familiar with it.

His real name was Theodore Grant, a former boxer, who even now continues his heroic career. To hunt him down in the big city would be hard.

Marcus found me an apartment and equipped it for my needs. Luckily, the brotherhood wasn't short on money. Before leaving, Marcus told me the creed of the brotherhood, but its meaning, I have not yet understood. "Nothing is true everything is permitted." When I asked what it meant, he said that I should understand. Maybe in the future, I will.

After I arrived, my heroic career began. Hiding behind a mask and performing astounding feats in order to draw attention from my new mentor to be. A week later, I was able to find Wild Cat.

I stood on the roof and watched as Wild Cat dealt with criminals. For an old man, he was very good. The criminals never had a chance. Although one had a gun and Wild Cat probably never saw him coming. I had to intervene. I took running jump off the roof straight at the guy with the gun. Since I couldn't kill him, I did not use my secret assassination techniques. I just landed on top of him to give him quite a few injuries. He immediately lost consciousness. Together we quickly took care of the others.

"Ha, you saved my ass buddy. You can call me Wild Cat," he said holding out his hand.

"A Ghost. Very pleased to meet you," I introduced myself.

"You're new in this business. If you want, I can teach a few tricks," he said.

But it was too easy. I thought becoming his disciple would take more time.

"I want to train with you," I said.

Ted had his gym where he taught martial arts. He immediately noticed that I was not a novice. I told him that I had traveled, studying different fighting schools and learned a couple of techniques. Fortunately, he believed me. In the mornings, we practiced. At night, we were heroes. For two weeks, I trained with Wild Cat and he taught me a lot. Today's training went as scheduled until someone arrived. It was Black Canary. Kurama sent me her picture and many other heroes so I would know who was who.

"You wanted to see me, Ted?" asked Black Canary.

"Yes! Diana this is Naruto, my new protégé. I told you about him on the phone," said Theodore.

"Hmm... Ted can you tell me what is going on and who she is?" asked Naruto.

"I've thought about it. Naruto, you're a good guy and I would love to teach you the ropes, but you would be better served with Diana's group," he said, "the Justice League is a team where your peers help each other to fight the criminals. Diana thinks you could join them."

"Yes, but first I would like to spend a while sparring with you," she said.

"But we're partners. Who will cover for you? When are you going to be a hero again?" asked Naruto.

Theodore looked at me sadly. "The fact of the matter is that I've decided to give up being a hero. That night when you saved me, I realized I'm too old for these things."

I looked at Theodore surprised. For two weeks, I had become attached to this rough sadist. But he had a mission, so sooner or later he had to leave. Everything just happened too fast.

I sighed. "Well, let's dance," I said to Black Canary with a little sad smile.

She took off her leather jacket and climbed into the ring. From what I knew, Black Canary was good at martial arts. Therefore, defense would not work, I would have to attack. As soon as Diana took a fighting stance, I rushed at her. But no matter how I tried I could not land a blow. She either shied away or blocked it. Apparently she was tired of defense and she made a right hook. I was able to block it and tried to counter with an uppercut. She caught my fist and head butted me hard. I was surprised from this blow. Seeing that I hesitated, she hit me with a roundhouse kick. I was able to dodge. When I was about to rush to her, she raised her hand.

"He taught you well. We will make you a formidable fighter," she said and gave me a piece of paper with the address. "Meet me here tomorrow. Don't be late."

I watched her go. Apparently, joining the league was going to be easier than I thought. Wild Cat came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Diana is a good teacher and don't worry about me. It's high time for me to retire. But first, let's go celebrate your acceptance into the league, I'm paying for dinner."

"You know, I have a better idea," I said, "Maybe this will be the last time we work together?"

"Hehe, I like that idea," said wildcat.

And so, all night long, we found criminals and beat the shit out of them.

I was fast asleep after the night of adventure. Opening one eye, I looked at the time. I had ten minutes before the meeting with Black Canary. I closed my eye again and suddenly opened them both and jumped to attention.

"The hell? I'm gonna be late! She'll kill me." I said and began to dress. Once dressed, I checked the time. Five minutes.

"Kurama, I need a short cut to this address," I said jumping out the window.

"A couple of minutes," said Kurama

"I HAVEN'T A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" I yelled.

"Here, run with the lines you see through the mask." said Kurama.

I ran as fast as possible. Fortunately, I had the hook-blade so that it was possible to jump over long distances. When they reached the meeting place, Black Canary was already waiting for me.

"You're late," she said.

I first caught my breath. Panting I said, "I had a rough night," in an attempt to make excuses for myself.

"Come on, we have no time," she said.

She walked over to the nearest wall and tapped on one of the bricks. The wall slid to the side. "This Zeta-pipe. It teleports you to the base, " she said.

We went into the Zeta-pipe and we were surrounded by light. Suddenly, we were in a different place. I was surprised. Coming out of the Zeta-tube, I saw a lot of heroes; Batman, Red Tornado, and Arrow. I had a dossier on each of them, although, I didn't recognize the girl in a green suit with a bow and arrow. Apparently, I'm not the only new member on the team.

"You're late," said Batman. "Is he your new assistant?"

"Hey, Batman. You're still cheerful as always," said the Canary.

"Another new team member?" asked a dude in a spandex suit with a lightning bolt on the chest. From the description I had been given, it looked like Kid Flash.

I guess I should introduce myself. "Hi my name is Naruto." I said and took off the mask. I was approached by Aqualad, who held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Kaldur" he said, "This is Megan , Robin , Superboy , Wally and Artemis." he introduced them.

"I will be happy to work with you," I smiled.

"Okay we have to go on a mission now. I'll explain on the way" said Kaldur

My first mission and it turns out I have to face the League of Assassins. League of Assassins kidnapped a scientist who they then forced to create nanorobots for them. These nanorobots gave them the opportunity to steal any information they want from any location. And now we need to stall them until a computer virus that can stop them could be created. We were at school. I was on the roof and looked out over the territory. Megan was an alien and could connect our minds telepathically. It was very unusual to hear people's thoughts in my head. Kaldur sent Superboy and Robin in search of nanorobot samples to make an antivirus from. I heard Megan and Artemis began to mentally argue.

"Kurama can you do something to block them?" I asked.

"Your mask is able to protect your mind from this form of attack. If you want I can activate it and close your channel but Megan will know at once," said Kurama.

"And there isn't a way to keep it secret?"

"No," he simply replied.

"Then don't." Suddenly, I thought I sensed someone climb through the window.

"Guys, I think someone saw us," I told them through the telalink.

"Who?" asked Calder.

"I don't know, but be wary. I'll go check."

After jumping from the roof and clinging to the window by means of a hook, I climbed inside. Using eagle vision, I began to look around. The eagle vision is an assassin's skill that gives me the ability to spot and tell friends from enemies as well as a password or a hiding place. I saw there were footprints on the floor. I began tracking the foot prints but then someone attacked Kaldur and I ran to his aid. Bursting into the classroom I saw the killer bash Kaldur on the head and he lost consciousness. I quickly jumped on the table she was on and stood on it. She did a somersault and dodged.

"Who are you?" she asked

"It is not polite to ask my name without introducing yourself first," I said, stalling for time.

"You're still a dead man," she said, and rushed at me. She had edged weapons and so I had to get a tanto.

We exchanged blows. She was good, it was difficult to disagree. Fortunately Kaldur came to.

"Kaldur get out of here, go see to your wounds, I'll deal with her" I said and knocked a sai from her hands. She took a sword and was about to attack me when in whizzed an arrow of Artemis.

"Interesting" she said.

"Will you tell me your name, or not?" I asked.

Megan and kid Flash showed up then and we began to surround her. "

You can call me Cheshire, handsome" she said, and threw a smoke bomb. Kid flash tried to catch her but was confused by the smoke and returned empty handed.

"This is all your fault!" said Kid Flash and pointed at Artemis, "You were supposed to make sure that no one would have gotten in here."

"That's not fair, kid Flash," said Megan as she stepped forward, "I was outside too. I was able to feel it with my telepathy."

"Well I can't be mad at you" said Kid Flash "But after what you did to me, the artificial respiration thing." he thought.

"We've all heard" thoughts, answered from everyone.

"Well" said Kid Flash and went inside.

Megan walked over to Artemis and said "don't worry. Those two did worse on their first mission."

Kaldur stepped forward "I gather the League of Assassins was not stopped?" He wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by a message from Robin.

"Kaldur, they attacked Star Labs," he said. "It's ... It's destroyed. Completely destroyed. I've never seen anything like it. Star Labs' advanced technology is now in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Look for the cloud, while we hide Dr. Rocket."

The plan was simple. Megan was to turn into Dr. Rocket and distract the League of Assassins while I defend to the real doctor. I asked Kurama to look for the information on Cheshire. She has a good track record. Kurama also analyzed the virus that creates a nanobot. It can be used for the virus and when it starts, it can download information that was stored on the cloud. I agreed. A lot of information does not happen.

I looked at Dr. Rocket. She was very afraid and was barely able to focus. Approaching her, I took off the mask and smiled.

"Do not be afraid. I promise you nothing will happen" I said. I hope it is at least something to cheer her up.

"Naruto, they're here. Be ready" said Kaldur. "I'll go help the rest and you stay with the doctor."

"Well," I replied.

I don't know how much time had passed when someone threw a smoke grenade. Apparently, my cohorts were not able to hold them back. Suddenly my instincts told me to turn around. I saw three darts hurtling towards me. Two I was able to dodge, but the third was hit me in the chest.

"It's tipped with jellyfish poison. How long will you last?" asked Cheshire.

I felt the poison slowly spreading. Things were getting fuzzy. "I'll be okay long enough," I said, and rushed at her

We exchanged blows but I felt like I was getting weaker and weaker. Our blades clashed. I wouldn't last long. Then I had a very bad idea. Releasing my tanto, I let her pierce my shoulder. Using the opening, I stabbed her shoulder with my hidden blade. We both cried out in pain. Pushing her away, I stood between her and the doctor.

"Get out of here, I can hold her off!" I said

"But..." she tried to argue but I wouldn't let her.

"Run! Now!" I shouted

I looked at Cheshire, she was holding her left shoulder, which I had stabbed. And at my right shoulder, which she had stabbed. The irony. I fell to one knee. The poison had already started to affect me. Cheshire wanted to run for doctor Rocket, when the computer issued the signal. The virus was completed.

You're too late. She finished virus," I said.

She approached me and leaned over. She probably wanted to kill me. But instead, she took off my mask and kissed me. I was shocked. Although if , I die it's my last kiss. So I responded.

"Well handsome." she said. I looked at her face. She was beautiful. "Here it is the kiss of death," I said.

"If you survive, maybe we should get together sometime," she said. Wearing my mask she left.

I leaned on the table, holding my shoulder. The main thing was not to lose consciousness.

"Naruto I've got it" said Kurama.

"Well done, Kurama. Tell the old man, or just use it as you see fit."

Dr. Rocket fled the scene. I needed help. She burst into the cafe where Kaldur, Kid Flash, and Megan were. "Ghost is wounded. He needs help quickly!" she said. They quickly ran to the Internet cafe. Upon entering the café, they saw Artemis dressing my wounds.

"Kaldur, we need urgent medical attention," she said "Ghost is wounded"

I watched all of them run around with concern. I felt someone pick me up. I felt my consciousness slipping away and the darkness overcame me.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. Looks like I'm not dead. I sat up with difficulty. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Batman along with Black Canary and the rest of the team enter the room. I tried to get up and they immediately pounced on me.

"Naruto! You should be in bed," said Megan. The others agreed.

"I'm glad you survived. But next time try not to risk your life" said Kaldur.

"Well, you had us all scared," said Kid Flash.

I felt a warm feeling in my chest. It's nice when someone cares about you. But I was puzzled by the question.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

Batman decided to answer me "You were out for a week while your body fought the poision. The chance that you'd survive was 40 percent. You are very lucky."

A week! Damn, I need to contact the old man and tell that I managed to get into the team.

"Well, I feel better now. I can go" I said and tried to get up. But Black Canary stopped me.

"You just came to. In a few days, you will fine. Stay in bed and don't argue," she said firmly.

I began to pout which caused the whole team to laugh. Damn, it's not fair.

"You may leave us alone," Batman stated.

All wished me a speedy recovery and left. Left alone with Batman, I looked at him. What did he want to talk to me about?

"When we thought that you could die, I looked for your loved ones," he said, "But you were an orphan and the only one I could contact was Jim Gordon"

I gasped. Did Batman talk to Jim? "Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No and Barbara too, in case you're wondering," he said.

I sighed with relief. It was best they didn't know. "Batman don't tell Barbara who I am. She'll worry, let it remain a mystery." I said.

"If you say so," he said and turned around.

I lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. And then I remembered the kiss Cheshire gave me. "Heh heh well next time, Cheshire." I thought and closed his eyes.


	5. Help a friend

**Hi all, I'm back. One of the readers asked why Naruto did not use another name. First: Naruto Namikaze not Uzumaki. This is a spoiler but his surname both important. Second, Naruto will not be all the time with the team . He'll have his mission. But thanks for your suggestions. It is important for me to know what you think.**

Help a friend

I was in bed for four more days. It was time to get out of there. Without a doubt, the old man had gotten me into the team. Getting up out of bed I began searching for my belongings. My armor was not anywhere to be found, but I was able to find some jeans and a t-shirt by using Eagle vision I also found the rest of my belongings. It took all of twenty minutes to gather everything.

"Kurama you hear me?" I asked, realizing it had been a long time since I heard from him.

"Naruto, I was expecting you to contact me," said Kurama.

"How did you know that I wasn't dead after the mission?" I wondered.

"Because I hacked into the video system in Mount Justice and have been watching you for several days now," Kurama replied simply. " I am watching you now from the camera in the right corner of the room."

I looked at the camera out of reflex. Perhaps Kurama hadn't sat idle while I was incapacitated. Then I remembered Kurama was supposed to get the data that the League of assassins stole from the cloud.

"Kurama, what about the stolen cloud data? How much could you get?" I asked.

"I found a lot of different things, ranging from useful to designs for future inventions. I'm working on a project right now. I think you will like it, "said Kurama.

"Kurama, I need to get out of here." I told him.

"No one is there at the moment. Robin on a mission with Batman and the team has gone to check on doctor fate. You can easily just leave, "said Kurama.

I went to the main hall which was Zeta-transport. Approaching the Zeta tube I wondered how to make it work.

"Kurama, I need to go to Gotham. Can you tell how to operate this Zeta-tube?" I finally asked when no great ideas came to me for how to operate the thing.

"Just go into it and I'll direct you to Gotham," said Kurama.

Stepping into the Zeta tube, I waited. Just like last time I was surrounded by light and then teleported. This time I found myself in a phone booth. I stepped out of the booth and looked around. I quickly climbed onto a nearby roof, using the fire escape. I really needed to speak with Marcus to discuss what to do next and with the League of assassins. The encounter with Cheshire showed that I was not ready to face other murderers in the League. I had no doubt that in the League there were other murderers even stronger than Cheshire. Also, when the brotherhood discovers that Ras al Ghul has been revived they will come after him.

When I reached the office, I went in through the back door. I hurried forward and knocked on Marcus's door, but didn't wait for the sign. I heard something heavy hit the ground through the cabinet. Entering the room, I saw Marcus doubled up in a fit of coughing. I rushed over to help him onto a chair and gave him his pills. These coughing fits were becoming stronger. When I left the city I had asked Kurama a look after Marcus and keep me informed about his condition. Marcus stopped coughing and, wiping threads of blood from the mouth, he sighed. He looked at me.

"Kurama told me that you're okay though it was a close call." the old man said, "I watched your fight with this Cheshire. You have learned so much in a month, but you still have a long way to go."

"You watched?" I asked, surprised.

"In the mask there's a built camera so that I could observe your movements, and help if necessary," simply said the old man.

"So, what should I do next? I got into the team and I think they trust me. Maybe I could tell them about the organization?" I asked.

"No," the old man firmly replied. "If you talk about this organization you would have to tell about the brotherhood's involvement. They won't understand and the justice League, too."

"But if they knew, we could work together to find out who they are and destroy them. We could use assistance League," I pointed out.

"And as soon as they find out the whole story, you would be arrested for the murder of seven people." Marcus said, raising his voice.

I wanted to argue the point, but Marcus started coughing again. When I tried to help Marcus pushed me away.

"I'm fine. Didn't your friend Edward say that you need to meet him? He left the number." he said and gave me a phone number. "Go, I need to be alone."

I walked out of the room. Climbing on the roof, I called Edward.

"Edward you wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"Yes, I'm glad you're alive," hastily said Edward, "Naruto, meet in the bar called the beast's lair. We need to talk."

"Why..." I wanted to ask, but Edward hung up.

The Belly of the Beast was where I first met Edward. I was staking out a guy who once worked for Joe Simons back when I was still trying to track him down. Edward was looking for this guy too. He had framed one of Edward's friends.

There was the inevitable bar fight where I saved Edward's life and we escaped together, since then we were like best friends. I removed the mask and descended from the roof before entering the bar. The door guard knew me and immediately looked the other way. I noticed that the bar had changed. It was cleaner and the rotten smell that lingered here before was gone. Sitting opposite the bar, I waited. It was about ten minutes before Edward came into the bar.

I noticed that Edward has changed. He was wearing a nice suit and shoes. And behind him came two bodyguards. He sat down opposite me.

"Hi, Edward," I said "You've changed."

"Yeah, a lot has happened since you left." said Edward, "After you killed the big gang leaders it was chaos in old Gotham and I was able to seize power."

I was in shock. My best friend now ruled the most significant area of Gotham. Seeing my face, he laughed

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face," he said while holding down the laughter.

I smiled too. Edward was a good guy and under his care old Gotham could become a little safer. But he wanted to talk with me about something.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yes I need your help," said Edward serious. He gave a sign to one of his bodyguard and the man pulled out a folder.

"When I took over the power I agreed never to sell drugs to children." he said and began to display the folder "But then there is some bastard who doesn't have my morals. Already five children have died from overdose."

I looked at the pictures. Three of the victims were under the age of twelve. And the youngest was ten years old. I knew the man in the picture. Gemini. I was furious.

"You want me to kill him?" I asked eagerly.

"Not yet, I need to know where he gets it and close up shop for good." said Edward "These cases undermine my credibility. You have to find this guy.»

I started thinking if I get caught then I could forget about being a trusted member of the team, but children's lives were at stake. I again looked at the pictures. I couldn't walk away without doing something.

"Well," I said "Have any leads?"

"Yes," he took out a card, "Here, it is the address of the latest victim."

I got up and headed for the exit.

"Naruto, be careful. My men told me they saw Batman," Edward said.

After leaving the bar, I ran along the roof tops until I got to the place where they found the last victim. Using eagle vision, I found a faint trail to follow. The trail led to a nondescript car, and in it sat a man about forty years old with glasses. He glowed with yellow light in the eagle eye. Marcus explained that yellow glow meant people who know something. Apparently, I'm not the first person with this ability.

"Kurama find out who this man is," I said.

"One moment... He is Jacob Brown, a former chemistry teacher. He was fired from his job for being abusive toward children. He was married and divorced, with no kids. According to police reports, he has been missing for a year. That is all," said Kurama.

Well this man's motives were obvious. He doesn't like kids. I decided to watch him. Twenty minutes later, he got out of the car and headed towards the park across the street. I followed him. When the cover I could get from the building ran out, I took to the trees to stay out of sight. Jacob sat down on a bench waiting for something. I saw a boy walking towards him. By his clothes I could guess that the boy was an orphan and apparently his new victim. I decided to act. Before the boy approached too closely, I jumped out of the tree, in front of Jacob. I startled him and when I got my tanto out and intimidated him with it, he ran.

"Kurama, follow his car through the traffic camera," I shouted.

"Already on it," said Kurama.

I sheathed the tanto and turned to the boy. He stood frozen and did not understand what was happening at first. I walked up to him. Seeing me move toward him, he tried to escape, but I was faster and grabbed his shoulder.

He tried to fight but I raised my hand lifting him onto his toes. When he realized that struggling wouldn't help, he stopped fighting. I reached into my pocket and pulled out fifty dollars.

"Here, buy yourself something to eat and if you need help or something to eat, go to this address," I told him, and handed him the address of the café. "Tell them that Naruto sent you, and they'll feed you."

The boy was in shock. I quickly turned and ran towards where Jacob had fled.

"Kurama did you find him?" I asked.

"Yes, I noted you the way. He's in a warehouse, and there are a lot of people." said Kurama.

"Thanks Kurama" I said.

The warehouse was not close by, so I had a long run on the roofs. Reaching goals I began to inspect the warehouse. But there was little I could see from the outside.

"Naruto, I hacked the warehouse security camera. Feeding it to you now." said Kurama

"Well done," I said and began to look through the video.

There were about twenty, maybe twenty-five men, and all are heavily armed. "Show me Jacob" I said. The camera switched and I could see that Jacob was being questioned by some of the men.

"There was someone there and he didn't let me finish the job," Jacob said.

"Black mask will not be satisfied. This is your new drug and it is causing us problems," said the man.

"Ten test subjects and it killed only five and I've improved the formula since then. My drug will be huge in its future, just give me more time," said Jacob.

"I'm sorry but you just ran out of time," said he and shot to Jacob three times. Three shots to the chest and he died instantly. "Take the body and search his apartment for the formula. Maybe someone else will be able to finish it."

I had to think fast. This drug was not finished yet; maybe I would have time to keep it from appearing on the streets of Gotham if I acted fast.

"Kurama, find out where Jacob lived. Send that information to Edward. Say that he needs to destroy everything there to stop this drug and I'll get this warehouse."

"Well. Do you have a plan?" asked Kurama.

"Whatever comes to mind," I told him.

"I will prepare a medical room for you," said Kurama

"Hey! Have more faith in me you old calculator!" I griped.

"Who are you calling a calculator? You're a monkey!" Kurama snapped back.

I looked again through the camera to find anything useful. Then I saw a room full of explosives and weapons. That would do nicely. I snuck into the warehouse and all was well, no one noticed. The door to the room with the explosives had a guard, and apparently he wasn't going to leave. I moved quickly and quietly, jumping on top of him and used the hidden blade to slit his throat. He died instantly. I drug the body into the room with me then began to activate the explosives. I wanted to put a timer for two minutes and get away. But suddenly there was another guard.

"Hey , who are you?" asked the guard and the idiot started shooting.

I was able to Dodge, but the bullet hit the timer and instead of two minutes I now had twenty seconds.

"Damn!"

I took out a knife and threw it at the guard, hitting him in the shoulder. I was able to leave the room and run for the exit. But the shots had attracted the attention of others and they opened fire. I saw the nearest window and ran to it. One bullet flew past my head. When I reached the window I jumped out of it. Using the hook blade, I was able to catch myself on the wire and connections to other buildings. Suddenly there was a violent explosion and the wire broke. I fell and landed hard on someone's car. Stifling a groan I stood up. I was barely able to climb into the next building and get in touch with Edward.

"It's done. Edward , Jacob was involved with black mask." I warned him "So be careful." Then I ended the call. I really wanted to get home and get some sleep. When I reached the Zeta tubes I teleported to Mount Justice. In the main hall I was met by the whole team. By their faces, he realized that they didn't expect to see him.

"Um...hi," I said.

"You're supposed to be in bed," said Artemis.

"Yes Naruto, and Where have you been?" asked Calder. Apparently he noticed my battered state.

"Well, this is such an interesting story," I said chuckling nervously as I slowly began to back toward the Zeta-pipe.

"Black Canary," said the computer and from the Zeta pipe came Diana.

"I'm dead," was my only thought.

"Naruto, I searched the entire town," said the Canary "Where have you been!?" she asked in a stern voice.

"I had to check on something in Gotham and I ran into a couple of criminals." I said, quickly adding, "But I'm fine. As good as new."

She simply looked at me. "Once you're feeling better we will conduct training." she said in a gentle voice, "You can go now guys. This workout is only for Naruto" she said to the Team.

"You guys aren't gonna leave me." I pleaded with my best puppydog eyes, but no one answered. Turning around I saw that I was locked in.

"Traitors!"

"Begin," she said, and removed her jacket.

"Bad day," was the last thought I had.

(the Batcave)

Bruce Wayne was sitting at his computer studying DNA samples. After Naruto was wounded he took some blood for testing. The computer had detected an anomaly. Bruce thought that it might be residue from the poison in Naruto's blood, but the the poison didn't account for these readings. Alfred came up to him and gave him a Cup of coffee.

"Work again sir?" asked Alfred.

"I'm not sure," Bruce said. "This sample of DNA from Naruto is strange."

"Strange, sir?" asked Alfred. He had long ceased to wonder what he could find Master Bruce was up to after all the things that he had experienced.

Bruce brought to the screen the two pictures of DNA. The first DNA was a normal human, with two spirals, but in the second photo it was a triple helix.

"The first photo is a normal human DNA, just like you and me," said Bruce, "and in the second photo is DNA from Naruto."

Alfred looked at the photo. "You think he's an alien?" he asked.

"No way to know," Bruce said "There is a record of his birth. Maybe his parents but I'm not sure."

"You gonna tell Dick about it?" asked Alfred.

"No, it will distract him" Bruce said.

"Well, he doesn't pose a threat," said Alfred.

"Not yet, but maybe in the future. I'll ask Canary to look after him," Bruce Said.

Suddenly an alarm rang out and the bat symbol appeared on the screen. Batman has been called. Alfred sighed. Apparently he made dinner today in vain.


	6. The power of fear

**Hi friends. It took a long time but here's a new Chapter. Thank you for your comments and suggestions. If you have ideas ****please write in the comments.** **Thanks to my beta to work. cheshirejin you best! **

The Power of fear

I dodged Clay's hands. It was my second mission with the team and everything was going wrong. The only members of the team on this mission were Kaldur and I. Taking out an exploding knife, one of Kurama's new inventions, the next time the clay monster clutched Kaldur to the wall I threw it, imbedding the blade into the monster's back.

"Kaldur, take cover!" I shouted.

Kaldur was able to roll to the side and hide behind a beam, just before the monster was blown to pieces by the explosion. I leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the dirt started to come together. Too soon, the monster recovered. He gave a cry of rage. I looked at Kaldur. He looked almost exhausted as I felt, and I only had the one exploding blade with me.

Suddenly the glass above us collapsed and Batman appeared. He threw an explosive batarang , stunning it as it blew away one of the monster's hands. When Batman landed, he pulled out a taser and shot the monster. The electricity quickly turned the monster into a puddle of mud.

"I need one of those electroshockers," I thought.

After Batman saved us, he helped us get back to Mount Justice.

"Kaldur, I need to talk to you" said Batman.

Because Batman wanted to talk to Kaldur, I went along with the others and left them alone. After I took a shower, I went straight to the Zeta tube. Due to the fact that Black Canary and Green Arrow had left for a while to help the justice League, I often patrolled the city alone. Criminals had noticed the lack of heroes and become braver.

When I got to the Zeta, I was met by Batman.

"We need to talk," Batman said seriously.

"About what?" I asked.

"You're sixteen years old, you have to go to school." said Batman, adding, "It would make you less conspicuous."

"I don't need to go to school," I firmly replied.

"This is not up for debate," said Batman, "You will go to school, Star city or Gotham Academy, pick one."

"Why would I want to go to Gotham Academy?" I asked.

"You often go to Gotham," said Batman, "at least once a week."

"You followed me?" I asked.

"I follow everyone," he answered.

I began to think. Refusing outright would just make Batman more suspicious. But going to Gotham Academy, he would be near his home base, and perhaps Batman would relax his vigilance. Assassins need to hide is in plain sight. It's the second rule of the credo.

"Well, then I'll go to Gotham Academy," I said.

Batman's eyes narrowed. He probably expected more of a fight over it. I assumed that after the case, he would have looked for information on me. He would see that our cases were similar. Both of us lost parents early and were fighting the bad guys because of it.

"What makes you decide to go to Gotham?" asked Batman.

I looked surprised at him, Batman must already know about Marcus.

"I help out a friend, an old man. His name is Marcus. He's sick and I'm watching him. He lives in Gotham."

"All right, then Gotham Academy it is," said Batman, "I will get you information on when your classes start." He turned and left, neither of us saying another word.

I began to consider what Batman had said. If he wants to follow me in Gotham city I need to be extra careful. Going into the Zeta tube, I teleported to Star City. I went to the warehouse to replenish my ammo and weapons. The warehouse was located in the port where it was easier to order and ship materials.

Bribing a couple of workers, I could take all that he needed from the incoming merchandise, within limits of course. The warehouse was not anything remarkable itself, but a few stories down was the laboratory in which Kurama developed his new gadgets.

When I reached the warehouse I went in and stood in the center of the room.

"Kurama, let me in" said I and the floor began to sink downward.

Going down to the lab, I went to check the surveillance center. There stood a huge screen. On the screen was a map of the city. Thanks to his ability to tap into almost all security cameras, Kurama could follow everything in the city. Problem areas were marked on the map, lit up with a red dot. Now the city was still calm. Moving away from the monitor I went to the opposite wall.

There was a file on display, attached to it was a picture of Joe Simons. He had a line of organization labels across the top. Kurama still didn't know anything about them. Even after he broke into and searched all the clues they had, there was nothing found on them.

"Your new explosive blade worked well in action," said Kurama as he materialized in front of me. Kurama was tired of being just a light in the air some time back and he began to look for a form. He decided to be like Kyuubi, a Japanese demon Fox with nine tails. When I asked why, he said to look threatening.

"Yes, it saved me today," I said, "I needed a couple more."

"There are still ten more in the armory," said Kurama, "I need extra materials in order to make more after that."

"We can't take too much, that would start to attract attention," I said.

Kurama disappeared and reappeared in front of the screen, "Yes, I know. So, I created a new company. We can acquire what we need using it as a front."

He touched his tail to the screen and it lit up with a picture. It was a red swirl and under it the inscription "Uzumaki industries."

"Currently, you are its owner," Kurama informed me.

I looked at the screen then at Kurama. "How can I be the owner?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm an artificial intelligence that can't be her owner and the old man wanted this too," said Kurama "The name was also his idea; In honor of an old friend."

"All right, but Batman will be watching me too. How would I explain it to him?" I asked.

"You have forty five percent of the shares. The other half is held by shareholders." said Kurama "And the last ten percent belongs to Marcus, after his death they will go to you and then you will basically own the company."

After a quarrel with the old man, we hadn't talked much. Running between the two cities and helping the team I was too busy.

"Kurama, what's his condition?" I asked.

"Slowly deteriorating." said Kurama.

"How long does he have?" I asked, concerned.

Kurama appeared in front of me, "Maybe six months," said Kurama.

I sat on a chair and sighed. The old man and I have a peculiar relationship. We could argue, then reconcile. I did not always approve the methods he used, but they worked. It was sad to realize he was going to die.

"I have to patrol the city," I said, and walked away.

"Well, I'll be in touch," said Kurama.

Today was a quiet night. Although Star City didn't look like Gotham, it too has had its share of criminals. One machine drew my attention. It seemed normal, but the feeling I had told me that it wasn't. Suddenly the car stopped near a five-storey building.

Three people got out, carrying grenade launchers. I knew immediately what they were going to do, but I was too far away and didn't manage to stop them. Three men shot in the window. Apparently they were incendiary rockets. The fire began.

"Kurama, call the fire department, I am going after them" I said into the link as I ran across the roof, but hesitated when I heard screams coming from the burning building. Now I had to choose whether to give chase or try to save the people in the building. I heard the screams again and the choice was obvious.

My suit has a built-in parachute, just in case. I released the parachute and ran to the edge of the roof. The wind caught the parachute and lifted me into the air. When I was close enough to the burning building I unhooked the parachute and, using the hook blade, caught hold of the ledge. Breaking a window I was able to get into the building. It was hard to see, smoke was everywhere. Fortunately the mask was equipped with an air filter and lenses to see with. The apartment was empty so I went on.

I heard another scream. Going toward the sound, I found another apartment. Knocking on the door, I walked inside. I could hear someone coughing. It was a girl about six years old. Seeing me, she was scared.

"I'm here to help," I said hoping to calm her.

"Mom and Dad don't Wake up," she said in a weak voice. Unlike me, she had no mask with filter and she gasped. I had to get her out of there.

"First, I'll get you out of here, and then come back for your parents," I said, taking the girl into my arms.

I went back the way I came in, but the fire had spread and the way was blocked. Then I went to the nearest window. It was the third floor, too high to jump. Thinking fast, I got an idea. I found a blanket and tightly strapped the girl to my back.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Isabella," she answered.

"Isabella, you'll have to hang on to me tight." I said.

"Okay," she said.

I went out the window and slowly began to descend. Using the hook blade I was able to cling to ledges on the way down. When I reached the ground, I took Isabelle from behind me and carried her to the opposite side of the street.

"Wait here while I go help your parents," I said, and wrapped the blanket around her so she wouldn't be cold.

I didn't wait for her answer before rushing toward the burning building. Suddenly there was a flash and loud noise, and I was thrown to the side. It must have been moments before I heard the sirens of a fire truck, the world was in a daze. When my senses cleared, I looked at the building. All five floors were engulfed in flames.

"Mother!" Isabella screamed and ran towards the building. I was able to catch her. I hugged her and listened to her cry for her mom and dad. I felt as if history was repeating itself, this was so much like the night when my parents were killed. Only, now I was the one to comfort a child who does not understand why her parents won't be back.

* * *

Twenty-five people. So many died in that building that night. Some suffocated by smoke , others burned. Three survived with severe burns and were taken to the hospital. I was furious.

"AAAAAA!" I shouted and punched the wall, futilely.

"Kurama did you find anything?" I asked.

"Yes, your mask camera captured some details," said Kurama. "A nearby bank security camera had images of a person who matches the features of one of them."

On the screen appeared a picture. It was a man in his twenties. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"His name is Alexei Orlov" said Kurama "convicted Twice for assault. He made parole a month ago."

"Where is he now?" I asked .

"I checked the camera nearest his home address," said Kurama, "He wasn't there."

"Find him, Kurama, nothing else matters until he is found," I said.

"When I find him, what would you do?" Kurama asked.

"Kill him," I said simply.

"You can't kill him. If you do that, you can forget about the team," said Kurama.

"So, I should forget him?" I shouted, "Twenty-five people died and he caused it."

"I know, but the mission is more important," Kurama reminded me.

I knew that Kurama was right. But I was filled with rage.

"I'll find him. But the decision is up to you," Kurama said ,"Remember eve is worth much more than the lives of twenty-five. Who knows how many deaths the organization we are hunting is responsible for."

I sighed and sat down on the chair. What should I do? Too worn out, I slowly fell asleep.

I was dreaming about how I, along with my parents went to the amusement Park. My father took the day off and spent all day with them. I was happy that day. My father bought me a necklace. It was a light green stone on a rope. Suddenly everything changed and he was burning in the building, and before me was my mother.

"Mom?" I said, and then she caught fire and began to scream.

I woke up abruptly and pulled one of my hidden blades. Realizing that it was just a dream, I calmed down. I pulled out his necklace and looked at it. After the death of my parents that was the only thing I had left to remember them by.

"I have found where Alexei will be," Kurama said appearing in front of me.

"Where?" I asked as I placed the necklace back into my pocket. Now was not the time to revisit fond memories.

"His uncle's birthday is tomorrow," said Kurama, "His uncle's name is Oleg Orlov. He is the head of the Russian mafia. The restaurant where he celebrates will be a meeting place for all of the important people. I'm sure he'll be there"

"Which restaurant?" I asked, and before me appeared a hologram of the restaurant with its location written out beside it. It was a two storey restaurant. There will probably be security.

"Kurama, what are the buildings on either side of the restaurant?" I asked.

"There is one office building and Parking," said Kurama projecting images of the two buildings.

"Show me the Parking structure," I said.

There were five stories of parking, if you count the roof. It was two meters away from the restaurant. I quickly formulated a plan. Grabbing my phone, I called Edward.

"Hi Edward, This is Naruto, I need your help"

"Naruto, it's good to hear from you," Edward said. "What do you want?"

"I need a car, and fast," I said. "It needs to have plenty of airbags and be able to be delivered tomorrow."

"Ok, no problem," said Edward, "Are you going to do something stupid again Naruto?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I got a crazy idea," I replied.

"Where do I need to deliver the car?" asked Edward.

"I'll send you the address," I said.

"Well, I will wait to hear from you then," Edward said and hung up the phone.

Putting away the phone, I looked back to Kurama.

"Kurama can you make a gun that shoots silent darts?" I asked.

"I have a couple of ideas," said Kurama before he disappeared.

I began preparations the next day. I went to the Parking lot and everything went according to plan. Luckily Edward was able to bring the car on short notice, and Kurama did manage two pistols with paplawski darts. The guns could each fire twenty javelins silently. They shot with the help of compressed air. The guns were black and on the handle of each was a sign of the Brotherhood in red.

Evening came, it was time to begin. Edward had brought his Gran Torino. It was black in color. I climbed into the car. It had two seat belts and a padded front. In my short life. the ability to drive a car saved me more than once. I only hoped that I had enough skills to survive what I was up to. But it seemed like the only way I could absolutely for sure crash the party at the restaurant across the way. I started the engine and drove to the Parking building.

"Alexei here yet?" I asked Kurama.

"He's already at the restaurant," said Kurama.

"Meaning I can start this thing," I thought and drove to the second story of the Parking lot.

I gave it some gas; then I saw a note.

It read:

I added nitrous oxide. Click on blue button,

your friend,

Edward.

"This'll be fun," I thought and put some AC/DC on to listen to.

"Kurama light off the blocks," I said.

I set the explosives on the blocks so that they would not interfere during acceleration. When Kurama blew up the blocks I turned on the nitrous oxide. I was sharply pressed to the seat. The car flew out of the Parking lot and I flew straight to the second floor of the restaurant.

(Dinah, five minutes before the collision the car into the restaurant.)

Dinah had a bad feeling all day long. Maybe it was because of the fire. She felt a little guilty that she was out of town. Today Oliver invited her to a cafe and now they were seated together, talking.

Dinah, I see that you are disturbed by the case." said Oliver, "You are not to blame"

"I know, just something is bothering me," said Dinah "A kind of a bad feeling about things."

"Try not to... What the hell?" asked Oliver.

Dinah thought the same thing. She saw the car in the air and she kind of heard AC/DC. The car crashed into a restaurant opposite the structure it had launched from.

(End story Diana)

The car struck the wall and was on the second floor. The floor under the sudden shock could not withstand the weight of the vehicle and collapsed. During the collision four airbags went off. It saved my life, but the collision was severe. When I recovered from the rough ride, I got out of the car. Many people lay on the floor confused and stunned. Some tried to grab a weapon. I didn't give them that chance. I pulled out the dart pistols and started shooting. I shot as I went, until I found Alexei.

His uncle was pinned under a chandelier and he struggled, trying to help him.

"Hey can you help me" he asked me.

I removed the guns and walked over to Alexei, grabbed him by the shoulder and swung. I punched him in the jaw. I continued to attack until he began to fight back. Alexei tried to swing a right hook. I blocked his hand and punched him in the throat, then kicked him in the knee. When Alexei bent I hit him with a knee in the nose. When Alexei was lying on the floor I lifted him by the collar and started hitting him until he lost consciousness. Thinking that he had had to suffice I turned to Alexei's uncle.

He looked at me "If you want to kill me, you will have trouble …" he said.

"I'll give you one chance," I said "you have a week. Get out of town, you and all of your people, or next time there will be no mercy."

"Ha. I know you. You are a hero. I saw the news." he said "You won't kill me."

I walked up to him and stabbed through his hand with one of my hidden blades.

"AAAAAA!" he shouted.

"If you want to find out for sure, please push me," I said "you have a week."

Pulling the blade out of his hand I turned as if to leave, but stopped.

"Why did you set that fire?" I asked.

"People didn't want to move out," he said. "We were well paid to speed up the process a little."

I jumped sharply to him and pulled him out from under the chandelier, pinning him to the wall. I put the hidden blade to his neck.

"Who paid you?" I asked, threatening, "You only get one shot."

"I don't know" he said quickly, "We have not met personally. The employer paid us and gave us weapons sight unseen."

"Where did you hide the gun?" I asked.

"Matryoshka store. This is our warehouse," he groaned pitifully, "I can't feel my legs."

"You have a week to flee the city," I said, and threw him to the floor.

With difficulty restraining myself, I left the restaurant.

There were a lot of people in the street, drawn by the commotion. Seeing me, they began to take photographs. I used a smoke bomb and took off the mask in order to hide in the crowd. I needed to get some sleep, but first I contacted Kurama. He found the address for the Russian based store. It didn't take long to get there. Quickly cutting down the guard, I looked for a weapons cache. There were a lot of different weapons lying around in stacks of boxes. One of the boxes was marked with the logo for Lexcorp.

"Kurama check who owns the cargo," I asked.

"A small subsidiary company," Kurama answered.

"This company is linked to Lexcorp?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, they bought it a couple of months ago," replied Kurama.

I did not understand why Lexcorp paid the Russians to strong arm things when it was possible to negotiate with the tenants. Deciding to leave that question for another day, I took one of the boxes and carried to my warehouse. I replenished my ammunition before I went home.

Taking a shower, I decided to go to sleep. Pouring myself a glass of water I went to my room. I was met along the way by Black Canary and Green arrow.

"Hi Dinah," I said.

"We need to talk," She said.

"Speak," I calmly said, and took a sip of water.

"What happened today?" she asked, "do you know how many people are affected?"

"No, and it doesn't bother me" I said.

Green Arrow stepped forward, "You could have killed someone," he said.

"But I didn't," I replied.

"What about next time? You can't take this kind of chance with people's lives," Black Canary snapped at me.

"You're wrong, I know what I am doing," I replied "And if I have to, I'll do it again"

"How could you even say that?" asked Green arrow.

"They were responsible for the death of twenty-five people," I replied, "I decided to show them the consequences of their actions."

"You're my subordinate, I forbid you to do anything like this again!" Shouted the Black Canary, "You could get yourself killed!"

"Well just answer one question first," I said "Where were you when twenty five people were dying? When they were suffocated and burned alive."

"WHERE WERE YOU!" I shouted, "I don't need your temper tantrums, or your guidance, Dinah. I can handle it myself."

Dinah stood opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. Oliver put a hand to her shoulder and shook his head.

"Go Away Dinah. We have nothing to talk about."

When they left I was going to finally get some sleep when I was alerted by a signal on my Communicator. Batman was calling me in on a mission. Quickly, I changed clothes and went to Mount Justice. I equipped myself for a mission and joined Batman to wait for the rest of the team.

"Once everyone is here we can begin," said Batman, a few minutes later everyone was there and he was able to start. "We noticed a strange signal in Bialya…" Batman began his briefing.

I only hoped that at least this mission would take place without incident.


	7. Apple

**New Chapter it took a lot of time. This story turned out not like I wanted but I like it. Some readers say how Naruto should be. Now it's my fucking main character. It will be the way I want. I like your suggestions but not requirements. Thanks to my beta cheshirejin for his help and thanks Jebest4781за his ideas for this Chapter. Looking forward to your feedback.**

Apple

I felt someone lifting my hands. The last thing I remembered was beating the information out of some guy about Peter Foster. I cracked opened my eyes. I saw two soldiers, one was holding my right hand the other left. Opposite them was the third soldier who said something, but I couldn't understand a word. A sharp pain ripped through my head, and a pounding headache followed. When the third soldier realized that talking to me was useless, he pulled out a gun.

I acted on instinct. Using the hook blade on my right arm, I pulled the soldier to my right on top of me and used him as a shield. pulling a hidden blade on my left arm, I struck the soldier on the left in the throat. The soldier with th gun started shooting at me. I pulled the gun from the holster of the soldier that I was using as a human shield. I shot twice, hitting the third soldier in the chest then the head. I pushed the soldier which had served as my human shield. He was still alive, a tough man when I take into account how many shots he took in the back. I slowly raised the gun. The

soldier began to speak their language and raised his hand.

"Have mercy" he said in English. I hesitated and then I saw that the soldier's other hand was reaching for a knife.

"No," I replied coldly, and shot him in the head.

When the threat was no more I collapsed on the sand and looked at the gun in my hands. I just killed three people. I often fought and beat information from people but never before had I killed someone. What would I say Jim and Barbara when they find out? I had no doubt that they will condemn it, especially Barbara. She always followed the law and believed that people cannot be killed no matter how

bad they may be. Suddenly I heard a voice.

Naruto, can you hear me?... Answer... It..." and then some noise. I immediately realized that it was a radio and decided to respond.

"Who is it?" I asked

"That's much better. I was able to hack the satellite and boost the signal" the voice replied.

"Who are you?" again I asked.

"It's me, Kurama" the voice replied, "What happened? Last night the alarm stopped abruptly. I thought that you were killed."

"You know what's going on and where I am damn it!" I shouted . Honestly my whole situation was very frightening. I was in the middle of nowhere, and just killed three people when an unknown voice spoke to me on the radio.

"Naruto, yesterday someone broke into your mind and apparently erased your memories." said Kurama, "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I was looking for information about Peter Foster. He's a friend of Joe Simons and

might know where to find him." I said.

After I spoke, there was a long silence. I was starting to get nervous and wanted to ask Kurama if everything's okay. When Kurama spoke again.

"I can give you the memory back , but it will hurt a bit.."

"What are you waiting for? I can take it, so do what you have to," I said .

The mask on my face began to glow and then I felt it. Like a drill going through my skull. I started to remember how I got the information from Peter foster , met an old man , the murder of Joe Simons , the team fight with Cheshire and the attack on the Russians as well as the details of the mission and what happened. Someone broke into our telepathic network and things changed. Suddenly I was in an unknown place. He,... I? fought with swords of some kind against a warrior. The warrior had red hair like my mother and violet eyes. On his chest was the mark of the Assassin brotherhood. Suddenly the weapon was knocked out of the hands of the warrior and he took a blow to the chest. The warrior fell to his knees. In his eyes, I saw no fear, only humility and a willingness for what should happen.

"This time you won, Arashi" the warrior said and smiled.

"You were a strong opponent, Nawaki, but Assassins are a relic of the past" said Arashi and stuck the sword straight into the heart of Nawaki. I thought that a warrior will feel the joy of killing his opponent. But I felt only sadness from the warrior. Suddenly it all disappeared in a haze of white light.

I was on my knees breathing heavily. I remembered who he was and what he had done but those memories were not mine. I never fought with the red warrior and didn't kill the Assassins and why my name was Arashi?

"Kurama, what was that?" I asked still breathing heavily.

"The memories of your ancestor," said Kurama

"What? I saw the bloody memories of my ancestor, was it real? And even if so, why would my ancestor killed the Assassin?" I asked, already angry and tired .

"The first civilization was able to convey the wisdom of the ancestors to the next generation. Because of this, at a young age they were wise and could use the wisdom of the past generation. I used the same method that they did to restore your memories." said Kurama " What you saw, part of the life of your ancestor, was a side effect. I think it was your grandfather. Why he killed that Assassin, I don't know. You could ask Marcus, he might."

I wanted to ask more questions but now was not the time. I had an important mission. Before I lost my memory, I found Bialyan soldiers in some ruins we were exploring. According to Kurama it was an old base of the first civilization . Worst of all what's inside was the Apple of Eden. If the Queen bee were to get it the horrors that she will commit with its power would be too scary to imagine.

"Kurama how far I am from the temple?" I asked and went over by the vehicles the soldiers had arrived in.

"Two miles and still close to you, I caught Kaldur's signal, he will be in need of help, given that he has amnesia."

"I agree he will have to hide from the soldiers and hope they don't get him him, if the heat doesn't kill him first," I said as I started the car

"Go to the South-East he is about six hundred meters from you." said Kurama " And hurry , soldiers are moving in here, and they have a couple of tanks."

Kaldur was easy to find. He was hiding behind some rocks so that the soldiers didn't see him. In the car I found four flasks with water. I took one to him and tried to get him to drink. I couldn't wait around for him to wake up, so I picked him up and carried him to the car. Throwing him in the back seat, I started the car again and drove towards the temple of the first civilization. When we almost arrived at the base, Kaldur came to. He began to speak his native language, because I didn't know the language of Atlantis, I didn't understand him.

"Kaldur, you still remember English?" I asked.

"Who are you and Where am I?" asked Kaldur in a weak voice.

I took out a flask of water and gave it tno Kaldur. Seeing that he tensed up, I took the first SIP. Making sure that the water was not poisoned. Kaldur took a water bottle and chugged it.

"My name is Naruto, and you and I are on a mission. I will explain the details later," I told him.

"It seems we both stricken with amnesia Don't worry your memory will come back like mine did, I hope." I said and exited from the car. I slowly climbed the sand dune. From the height I could see how the soldiers were combing the area around the temple of the first civilization.

"What happened?" asked Kaldur, quietly, as he climbed the hill next to me and watched them.

"We are a secret team of the justice League . We were sent to Bialya. Queen bee found an old temple where a powerful artifact was hiding. If she gets it it will be a huge world wide problem." I said . Even though Kaldur had amnesia I decided not to tell him about the first civilization. The less he knows about that, the better.

"What's the plan?" asked Kaldur. His head was a mess and he didn't seem know what to do next. He could barely remember his own name not to mention mine. He seemed to accept that we were teammates and things were serious, so his questions could wait.

"We penetrate EXT pick up the artifact and get out of here." I said simply. By the look on Kaldur's face, I realized that he was waiting for more details. Realizing that it was all I was going to give him, Kaldur sighed.

"Maybe you could explain your plan a little more?" asked Kaldur.

"Well that's all I came up with so far if you have a better idea I'm listening," replied I.

"There are hundreds of soldiers, how can we sneak in unnoticed.?" asked Kaldur

I thought for a moment before coming up with a new idea. I quickly ran towards the car. Kaldur went after me, with no idea what I was going to do. Before long I pulled out a soldier's uniform.

"This will work. You dress as a soldier and take me in as your prisoner, and so we walk through them." I said, handing the uniform to Kaldur.

"I Do not get it, they will immediately recognize me. They don't have a lot of teenagers in their army ," said Kaldur.

"You're tall and you'll be wearing their uniform. Plus you'll be wearing a mask and they will only see your eyes." I replied.

"Well I guess it is worth a try," as soon as Kaldur dressed, he took me to the base.

We scurried past the outer perimeter and everything was fine until one of the soldiers spoke with Kaldur on hie com. Noticing that Kaldur was silent the soldier began to reach for a gun. But I beat him to it and quickly took the lead slipping my hidden blade into the stomach of the soldier and dragging him to hide the body behind a large rock.

"You killed him!" said Kaldur, surprised .

I was acting with my training, making sure that no one saw anything. I had forgotten that his group didn't kill, and I hoped he had forgotten it also. Hands behind my back, I stood with my back to Kaldur. "Yes I killed him. If I hadn't done it we would be dead. Come on, we have to hurry, they will find the body soon." I said and walked to the entrance of the temple of the first civilization.

"I disabled the traps in the temple. You can safely pass," said Kurama.

"Good. Thank you Kurama," I said

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kaldur.

"Our friend, he sent me a map of the temple which he made when the soldiers studied him." I lied.

It wasn't long when they came to the great hall. On the walls were different engraving and paintings. looked for a way up. We went above the altar. Unfortunately the ladder leading down was almost completely destroyed and all around it at the bottom was a very deep pit.

Then I got an idea. With the help of a rope dart and my hidden blade we could quickly climb the wall. Looking around I found a good ledge to try for.

"Come on I have an idea" I said to Kaldur and began to climb up to the ledge above us. When we climbed high enough I shot a rope dart. Using the hook blade I slid down the ropes like a zip line and quickly landed on the edge of the abyss. Kaldur followed, using the belt from his pants to avoid burning his hands with the rope. When Kaldur put his feet down, the stone on which he stood began to crumble and fall into the pit below. Kaldur too would have fallen if I hadn't acted fast, jumping to grab his arm. With my left hand I caught Kaldur and the hook blade on my right arm, I just managed to catch hold of the ledge. Straining, I lifted Kaldur until he was able to grab the ledge and climb up then I lifted myself back out as well.

Gritting my teeth against the pain in my left shoulder, I stood up.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto." said Kaldur nervously edging his way away from the cliff.

"I couldn't let you fall, we're friends, Kaldur," I said.

"Well, uhm, now we still need to take this artifact," said Kaldur changing the subject completely. I knew he didn't remember our friendship, and it was probably making him uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Yeah let's get the artifact and get out of here." I said walking towards the altar. On the altar lay a round object, glowing faintly with yellow light. According to the description it was an Apple of Eden. I slowly walked up to it. The Apple seemed to call to me. As soon as I touched it, my head began to fill with volumes of knowledge. I felt a huge amount of information suddenly pouring into my mind and as quick as it started, it came to an abrupt halt.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kaldur reaching out, he touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem," I said lifting an Apple from the altar and removing it into my inside pocket.

"Sure you are, you just spent ten minutes standing there touching that thing, something was going on," said Kaldur.

I wanted to reassure him that I was fine, when the temple started to shake.

"Naruto, the temple is about to collapse, get out of there!" shouted Kurama on the radio.

"The temple is starting to crumbl,e let's get outta here," I shouted. I didn't have time to use a rope dart, we ran to the side of the cliff. This time we were higher so it was a fair chance to jump. Because of his physiology, Kaldur was able to jump up and over the cliff. I on the other hand, almost fell but using the hook blade, I was able to catch hold of the ledge.

Kaldur quickly jumped to me and gave me a hand "Hold on," he shouted and pulled me out of the abyss.

Everything around us was in ruins,as we fled, running for our lives. The tunnel was collapsing around us as we ran through it, debris raining down on us. Fortunately, an exit was in sight. Leaping across a gaping hole, we jumped out of the tunnel just as it collapsed, sending up huge clouds of dust. When the dust settled, Kaldur and I saw we were surrounded by soldiers. One of them stepped forward and I immediately realized that he must be in charge. When my mask slipped and fell away, all of the soldiers could see my face.

"I'm captain Salomon Jones," he said "Give us the artifact and your death will be quick."

Kaldur pulled out his sword and wanted to rush into battle when I raised my hand.

"All right, then I'll give you the artifact." I said and pulled out the Apple. I lifted it into the air and it emitted pulsing beams of light. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at Solomon.

"No!" cried Solomon,but it was too late the soldier shot. After that the other soldiers all started shooting at each other.

Kaldur watched in horror as the soldiers killed each other. "Naruto! Stop this madness," he shouted and pointed his sword toward me.

I dropped the Apple and looked at Kaldur. "They would have killed us and then they would have given Apple to Queen bee."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill them!" cried Kaldur "the League will hear about this, now get the artifact," said Kaldur.

"They won't know" I said and aimed the Apple at Kaldur. He was thrown to the side and he lost consciousness. I walked over to where he lay. When I touched the Apple it showed me how to use it. In addition to creating illusions and forcing people to do things, the Apple could erase or create new memories. I wiped from the memory of Kaldur everything that happened after he woke up. Too bad he had regained his memories of the League just in time to force my hand.

I looked around, all the soldiers were dead. Replacing the Apple into my inner pocket. I lifted Kaldur and carried him to the car. It was night so I decided to take Kaldur to the bio ship and then go and find the others.

"Kurama, I found an Apple" I said "And you can you tell me where the others are?" I asked.

"They're heading towards your old camp. Except for Superboy , he was seized." answered Kurama and sent the coordinates of their locations.

I almost reached their old camp when suddenly someone lifted the car into the air. Quickly, I climbed into the back seat and grabbed Kaldur, then jumped out of the car. In the fall I banged my left shoulder and felt a sharp pain. Now my left hand was useless. Taking out a dart gun I pointed towards the attacker. To my surprise it was Artemis. In her hands was a bow and arrow and she's already going to shoot when suddenly she was stopped by a cry.

"Wait, Artemis, they're friends." Shouted Megan dropping out of concealment mode.

I startled as Robin sneaked up from behind. Quickly turning around I pistol-whipped him in the face and pointed a gun at him.

"Stay where you're at, or you will be out for the next twenty-four hours," I said.

Kid-flash intervened and took my gun, pointing it right back toward me. Megan swooped in and grabbed Kid-flash's hand.

"He's our friend and a member of the team, let go of the weapon," Megan pleaded.

"He doesn't seem all that friendly to me," replied Robin, rubbing the left side of the jaw where I hit him.

"What the hell? You are the ones that were attacking me." I said.

"You probably don't remember, but we're all on the same team," replied Megan.

"I remember, my memory came back to me earlier," I replied "Don't you

remember?" I asked them.

"Only Megan to remember it all, her and you apparently," said Artemis, "But Megan's a telepath. How were you able to remember everything?" she asked suspiciously.

The others nodded their heads with the same question. I immediately knew I had to answer or they would be suspicious. Then I remembered the conversation with Kurama during a mission to protect Dr. Roquette.

"My mask was designed to protect me from psychic attacks. I managed to activate it, but did it too late and lost my memory. Still it must have softened the blow because I was able to remember everything after a little while," I replied .

They fell into silence. What they could say?. Suddenly, soldiers jumped out of the sand around the camp. I abruptly pulled my pistol from the hands of kid flash and started shooting at the soldiers, the darts don't always hit the target but I took down several. Robin used a smoke bomb and began to cut down the guards and kid flash quickly took their weapons. Artemis used arrows armed with sleeping gas and was able to cut down many of them. When they were all defeated. Megan used telepathy and gathered them into a pile.

"Let's just tie them up and then we'll talk" offered Robin and pulled out a rope.

"I remember that Batman has forbidden to use the radio." said Robin, "So, that's out."

"We all listen to my mentor," said Kid-Flash and touched the lightning symbol on his chest. Then his black suit changed color and became yellow. Robin and Artemis noticing this too reached for the emblems on their chests, but nothing happened.

I wanted to slap my palm against my face. This was going to be harder than I thought. Then I saw Megan reach out and put her hands on her head.

"Naruto, she wants to come into your mind," said Kurama.

"Block her," I quickly replied. If they see my memories about the shrine and about what I did there, it would cause some really big problems. I watched as all four of

us stood motionless.

Suddenly they all cried out sharply "Aqualad!"

"Where is he?" asked Robin.

Then I decided it was my time. "He's behind those rocks," I said and pointed at the bluffs not far from me. "When you raised the car in the air. I had to jump and Aqualad fell there. Let's go," Beyond the rocks lay Aqualad, He was badly battered from the fall. Because of all tmy turmoil I completely forgot about him.

"It's broad daylight, not exactly the climate for a guy with gills." said kid Flash

"I was going to take him to the bio ship and then start looking for you," I replied.

"The Bio ship is pretty far away, but you can get him there quickly, Wally, " said Megan.

"I've barely eaten today, and he is heavy," said kid flash, "But you can transfer him to your telepathy."

"I can't, I have to help Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories and is going on nothing but animal instincts." said Megan.

"Kaldur can die Megan and Superboy is not vulnerable," I said and stood in front of Megan, "Super boy can wait."

Suddenly Megan grabbed her head "No! Superboy... tortured" she said and flew away.

"We don't know what erased our memory, this can happen again," cried Robin but Megan didn't stop and flew away.

"Then plan B" I thought, and turned to the team. "You carry Kaldur towards the bio ship and I'll find a transport," I ordered .

"And who made you in charge?" asked Kid flash.

"We can stand here and discuss it and Kaldur will probably die, or you do what I say and we will be able to save him." I said firmly staring him down.

At first, kid flash tried to hold my gaze but quickly broke down and turned away. Robin and Artemis remained silent and decided not to butt into the conversation.

"Fine, then you guys make a stretcher and carry him in the direction of the Bio ship. I'll be back soon," I said and walked away.

When I had gone far enough, I contacted Kurama.

"Kurama I need you to find me a car."

"There is a squad close to you, they have a car," replied Kurama and gave me the coordinates.

I quickly found eight people and two cars. Hand to hand was out of the question, considering my injured shoulder. My only recourse was to use the Apple. Having approached close enough I pulled out the Apple from my pocket and activated it. In a flash of yellow the warriors of light appeared . They quickly killed the soldier. When all the soldiers were killed I pocketed the Apple and got in the car. Using GPS I quickly found Robin , kid Flash and Artemis. They do not go too far because of Kaldur.

"Naruto, two cars are heading your way, hurry up." warned Kurama.

"Everybody, quickly into the car!" I shouted fortunately nobody was asking questions. I hoped that the soldiers won't notice us. An hour later they drove up to the bio-ship.

"Take him to the bio-ship and give him water while I get rid of the car."I ordered.

They all cheered, and quickly got out of the car. I went not very far away and hid the car behind some rocks. In a few moments I came back and went into the bio-ship. Megan tried again to contact me telepathically this time I let her.

"Superboy is all right, we are on our way back," she happily reported.

"Who are you and why are you in my head?" Kaldur asked, sharply as he jumped up .

I sighed with relief and sat down on a chair. I felt like slowly sinking into sleep.

(In an unknown location)

"The Martian got away from me and took the other."

"What about the artifact?" asked a mysterious voice.

"The temple was destroyed and all the soldiers killed. One of the soldiers had a camera on his helmet." replied Miles and showed a video.

On the a screen it showed as Naruto picked up the Apple in the air and used power to kill the soldiers. They also saw how Naruto attacked Aqualad.

"This is not the first time this boy has intervened in our plans."

"The artifact must be returned , and the boy removed."

"Leave that to me. From what I understand he is not a friend of the justice League. Maybe we can lure him to our side."

"I will leave it to you but if you can't bend him to our side... kill him."


	8. Ras al Gul

**New Chapter! Answer one question from Naruto will not have chakra. But I'll give it a couple of abilities from Canon maybe more.****Thanks to my beta cheshirejin for his help and thanks Jebest4781за his ideas for this Chapter. Looking forward to your feedback.**

Ras al Gul

When the team returned from Bialya, Megan helped Kaldur regain his memory. He didn't remember what happened in the temple. The apple must have clouded his memories during that time span, but it's only a matter of time before he remembers.

After the mission in Bialya, I had a lot of questions. The only person who could answer them was Marcus. When I reached the café, I ran into a boy whom I had rescued in the park recently. The boy stood and stared out the café window.

"Hi, there," I said to the scared kid.

"Hi," hesitantly said the boy.

Suddenly, the boy's stomach started rumbling. He tried to walk away, but I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Have you ever eaten ramen?" I asked.

The boy only shook his head. I smiled and opened the door to the cafe. "Well then you can't go without eating. Let's go."

Upon entering the cafe, I got us a table. "Wait here. The food will be here soon," I said heading to the kitchen.

Before long, I was back with two servings. I put the dishes on the table and sat beside the boy, waiting until he tried it. I always love to watch people the first time they try ramen. The boy took a fork and tried a bite.

"This is the most delicious thing in the world!" he exclaimed and then he blushed because of his behavior.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Ha ha I'm glad you liked it. My name is Naruto."

"Jack," said the boy and quickly began to eat ramen.

"You live in a shelter?" I asked.

"I did, before it was closed a month ago," Jack said and picked up the bowl to drink the soup.

"Want another?" I asked.

Jack just nodded. "Here take mine," I offered and slid my bowl of ramen over to him. Jack only nodded again and quickly began eating the noodles.

Then Marcus came walking in through the inner door. I immediately noticed that he was using a cane. Jack didn't even notice him and continued to eat.

"Marcus we need to talk," I immediately said to him. Marcus took one of the chairs and sat down across from me.

"Usually people say hello before asking me about something, Naruto," replied Marcus. "Honestly, your manners could use improvement. Who is your friend?" he asked and pointed at Jack.

"My name is Jack and I can introduce myself," Jack said and drank the broth.

"Well then, tell me about yourself, boy," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"Well..." Jack hesitated not knowing where to start.

"Hahahhah," the old man laughed, "Yes you can."

"Don't laugh," Jack loudly replied. "My name is Jack. I'm twelve years old and I'm an orphan and living on the streets of Gotham. So stop making fun of me, you old wreck."

I had already started laughing at that point.

The old man raised his cane and struck us both in the head. "Young people nowadays have no respect," said Marcus, with a very stern look.

Then I noticed that Jack was about to say something , and quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "You don't want to offend the old man. Right Jack?" I said and looked at Jack. He only nodded.

The old man looked at Jack and said "If you want to live here, I have a spare room upstairs, but you have to help me with the cafe if you want to stay."

"I can stay here?" Jack asked, eyes wide with surprised and excitement.

"Yes, if you want..." everyone was caught offguard as Jack ran to and hugged him. The old man was surprised at first and then patted the boy on the head. "Okay here's the first task. Go wash the dishes while I talk to Naruto."

"I'm on it," replied Jack with a grin. He took the dishes and ran to the Kitchen.

When Jack disappeared through the door Marcus looked at me. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

Then I immediately remembered the reason I was there. "You knew my ancestor killed the Assassins?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Marcus. I expected that he would say something else but he was silent.

"When were you going to tell me?" I wanted to know why he had kept this from me this whole time.

"It doesn't matter. You're an assassin and that's what is important," said Marcus and rose from his chair.

"This matters to me," I shouted.

Marcus ignored me and went into his office.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" I asked, already angry.

"Because you're not ready for the truth," shouted Marcus, "When the time comes you will know, but not now."

Disillusioned, I left. I still had to meet with Edward and so I headed into the lair of the beast.

Marcus walked into his office and sat down in the chair. Kurama appeared before him. "You know he deserves to know the truth."

"He's not ready, If he finds out what I did then he is unlikely ever to forgive me," he said and pulled out the drawer in the desk photo. It was a woman with red hair and a baby in her arms. And next to her stood Marcus smiling. "I'm so sorry Kushina," said Marcus into the void.

I quickly got to the bar and sat down opposite the bartender. "You want something to drink?" he asked.

I only shook my head. "Call Edward," was all that I said.

After a couple of minutes, Edward showed up. This time he didn't have his guards. He approached the bar and sat beside me. "Pour me a beer, Frank," he asked the bartender.

"Yes boss," replied the bartender and poured a beer.

"Your latest trick with the car broke the record for hits on the Internet," he said and took a sip of beer.

"Yes and because of that, I'm wanted by the police in Star city," I replied.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Naruto?"

"After my stunt with the car, the Russians have left their territories for the most part. Because of this, Star City will probably experience a nasty gang war over those territories."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked again.

"If someone will take these territories themselves. Someone from Gotham," I said and looked at Edward, "That war can be avoided."

"Even I don't have enough money and people to control two cities simultaneously," Edward said and drank his beer.

"I'll supply the money, but you have to find the people," I replied.

"Where's the money from Naruto?" he asked, "As I recall you're not a relative of a rich man like Wayne or Luthor."

"Well it's not my money, It's money from the brotherhood," I replied.

"Brotherhood? What is that?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, " I said, and pulled out my hidden blade, giving it to Edward.

"Our task is the protection of people from bad men, such as Black mask or Penguin and other bastards. But few know we exist. I want you to become part of it," I said.

"You are something like the Justice League?"

"We are much older than the Justice League," I replied, "And we're not afraid to do whatever is necessary to protect people."

Edward took a heavy sigh and drank beer. "So when do we start?" he asked and looked at me.

"Someone named Kurama will send you all the information and open access to the bank account," I said and stood up. "I have to go. I have a plane in Tay Bay."

"Good luck," Edward said and ordered another beer. "What? I can't drink in my own bar?" he asked the bartender. He only shook his head.

After my parking garage adventure in Star city, police opened a case against me. Punching a car through the second floor of the cafe was too much for them to overlook. So orders came down for arrest. Oliver offered to help me, by having me leave town for a few days. He asked me to go to Tay Bay and look for a red arrow. Luckily, Oliver owned a private plane.

The flight to Tay Bay lasts two hours and I decided to take a nap.

I was in an unknown place. I was in a struggle with someone. She was a brunette with brown eyes. From her facial features, I could tell that she had Asian roots. I lunged forward and knocked her sword away. Instead of surrendering, she came in tight and tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed the hand put my sword to her throat.

"I won," then I realized that he said it.

"You learn fast Arashi," she said and kissed him. I was involved as he loosened his grip. She quickly took advantage of this and threw it over his shoulder.

"But you still have quite a few things we need to work on," she said and smiled at him.

"Jessica, it's not fair," Arashi began to pout at her laughter.

"If you fought with my mother, she would have killed you by now," she said and helped him up.

"Well you're not Lady Shiva," said Arashi and kissed her. Then I woke up.

Opening my eyes, I looked out the window. I saw the plane was about to land. After the mission in Bialya, I had been plagued by these dreams. So I wanted to find out who this Arashi is. According to Kurama these were the memories of his ancestor and that he will not cease to see them until he sees Arashi's life come to an end. When this will happen, Kurama doesn't know.

Kurama hacked the security system of the airport and I didn't have to pass the passport control. Officially there are no papers about me here. I took a taxi and went to the apartment Kurama found for me.

Once inside, I opened the closet and pulled out my uniform. I quickly changed clothes and decided to get in touch with Kurama.

"Kurama you can find Roy Harper?" I asked and climbed out the window and up onto the roof.

"He is now in the middle of the peace talks," said Kurama, he sent me the coordinates. Quickly reaching the town center, I descended into the lane, took off his mask and activated the cloaking. The costume now created the illusion that it is a regular apparel. It was a new upgrade made by Kurama. So it was much easier to get lost in the crowd.

"Naruto, I just caught a radio signal from Roy. He spoke with Kaldur. It looks like Cheshire is here."

"Well this should be fun," I thought and came in closer to the center where the Prime Minister and the General were meeting. If Cheshire was here, she would surely try to kill one or both of them. As if on cue, a limousine drove up to the center bearing the mysterious arbitrator for this round of talks. I saw the flare of something big firing and looked to see Cheshire on top of one of the nearby kiosks holding a rocket launcher.

"The goal is not the Minister or the General," I realized.

"Everybody, Down!" I shouted and put on my mask. Fortunately, Roy fired an arrow at Cheshire's shot and the rocket flew up into the air. The people in the square started to panic. Cheshire descended from the kiosk and ran toward the limo. The guards that tried to stop her had no chance.

But she didn't notice as I crept up from behind. I pointed my dart gun at her. "Hi, Cheshire."

"So you survived from last time," she said and turned around. The wayward missile crashed into the kiosk.

I was distracted, and Cheshire was able to knock the gun out of my hands. She tried to attack me with her sai. But I took over using my hidden blade. She wanted to use a smoke bomb to escape. But I used the hook blade and threw it over my shoulder. She didn't expect that. Soon she was lying on the ground with my hidden blade to her throat.

"Stay," I said and noticed that Roy was standing in front of me and pointing his bow at Cheshire. Here they began to be surrounded by guards. From the Limo emerged the mysterious arbitrator. It was that damn Lex Luthor.

Cops picked us up and put handcuffs on me, Cheshire and Roy. During this time, I could better examine Cheshire. She probably had Asian roots but apparently her father or mother were from America.

Cheshire was put into a police car. They also wanted to take me in, until one of the policemen received a phone call.

"Yes, sir," said the policeman before hanging up, and ordered the others to remove my handcuffs. "The Commissioner has ordered to release you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"What about my friend?" I asked, pointing at Roy.

"The Commissioner only ordered your release," replied the police. He wanted to leave already when Lex stepped in."I think I can vouch for him. He saved my life after all."

"I don't need your help, Luthor," angrily replied Roy.

The only one who could pull sway over a Roy of police was Kurama so I decided to ask one more favor. "Kurama contact the Commissioner. Have him tell the police to let go of Roy."

"Already did," replied Kurama and the policeman's phone rang again.

"Yes sir. Understand," replied the policeman and ordered to take the handcuffs off Roy as well.

"I am not fooled by your nice act, Luthor. I know who you are," Roy said and walked closer to Luthor.

"I'm not pretending that I'm an angel," replied Luthor, and turned, walking to the side door of the building where the peace talks were going on.

Roy and I entered the building with him. Even from the entrance, they could hear how the Minister and the General were yelling at each other.

"Why do you want peace?" I asked, "Your company sells weapons to both sides."

"Yes, and why would they trust you?" Roy added.

"The money that I receive is nothing compared with what I will get from investing in peace in Rhelasia," Luthor answered both questions. "Peace is a good ideal to strive for, especially if I'm cashing in on it."

"Naruto, put one of the beacons that I gave you on his aid," said Kurama, "don't ask why just do it." I quickly came up with a plan for how to do that.

"You can't live up to those lofty expectations," I said stepping closer so he could not see when I planted a bug on his assistant. "The Shadows are determined to mess up your plans."

"And who was the target, you or the talks?" Roy asked, looking in the direction of where the Minister and the General stood. "And who cares?"

"I could hire both of you to find out," Luthor said and smiled.

"I want no part of your bloody money," Roy replied to Luthor.

"And you there, mysterious hero in a mask. Don't you want my money?" Luthor asked me.

"I don't want your money," I replied, "But you'll owe me a favor," Roy looked at me as if I just killed some kittens.

"Agreed," replied Luthor, and held out his hand. I held out my hand in response. "Find out who hired the shadows and why."

"You can't negotiate with Luthor," shouted Roy.

"I already agreed to do it," I said and walked towards the exit, "I need to talk to Cheshire, watch Luthor until I get back."

"I'm not your assistant. I don't have to listen to you," said Roy, and went after me.

Deciding that it was easier not to argue with him, I simple nodded. "I'm going to the police station, I'll meet you there," I said and used a rope dart to climb to the roof. The rope dart had quickly become indispensable to me for movement on the roofs. Quickly getting to the station, I walked inside. The police didn't try to stop me.

Quickly observing the security camera feed for Cheshire's cell number, he went inside. She practiced some katas that looked complex but graceful. "You know this is our third date. Next time, I pick the place," I said stepping closer to the bars.

"I prefer restaurants," she said without ceasing to practice the techniques.

"Maybe for starters, you can tell me your name, or should I call you Cheshire?" I asked.

"And you tell me yours?" asked Cheshire.

"I was taught to be polite," I said and walked closer to the bars.

"Why are you pretending to be a hero?" suddenly she asked me.

"But...that's not a usual question" I replied.

"You're a murderer as I am but you're holding back," she said and stopped practicing . "Then at the Internet cafe you could have killed me today too."

"Maybe I like you," I said.

Cheshire came closer to the bars pressing against them with her breasts. "Are You trying to hide your true self from them?" She said as she took my mask and looked deep into my eyes. "No need to hide from me" and she kissed me.

I kissed back. Cheshire was right in a way. I didn't like to lie and hide from everyone and only she could see what I was hiding. I doubted that Barbara or Jim would understand. It was at this point Roy Harper decided to enter.

«What are you -" Roy wanted to say but stopped.

I stopped the kiss and stepped away from the bars. "Right on time," caustic sarcasm apparent in my voice.

Roy decided to leave it for later and did ask me something.

"Get any information?" he asked.

"I was in the process?" was my best answer. I turned to Cheshire and then noticed that she sat up on her knees and clung to the bars. "Oh, sh..." and then there was a bang.

Roy and I were thrown to the side. I stood up with some effort and saw Cheshire blow me a kiss and run away . Roy ran to the roof hoping to catch her and I remained in place.

"Kurama show the signal from the beacon which I installed on Cheshire," I said and then picked up his mask from the floor and put it on. Inside the mask, an image appeared pointing the direction of Cheshire's escape.

"Naruto, why did you ask her name?" asked Kurama "I can tell you that information."

"Think of it as a game Kurama, between me and her," I replied .

"People, I could never understand them," Kurama muttered.

"Roy can you hear me?" I asked on the radio. But no one replied. "Looks Like he went after her alone," I thought and headed for the beacon signal.

I got to a Buddhist temple. But Roy was nowhere in sight. The beacon signal was coming from the center of the temple. Once inside, I found that the beacon was lying on the altar.

"You're a little late, your friend is already gone," a voice replied from the darkness.

I immediately activated my hidden blades. Then from the shadows came a man. He was wearing a green cloak and suit. He had green eyes and brown hair with gray on the sides. I recognized him immediately, it was Ras al Ghul.

"You can take your mask off. I I already know who you are," said Ras and fully emerged from the shadows.

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"In Bialya when you killed the soldiers with the help of the Apple, you dropped your mask," replied Races to his question. "I never believed in reincarnation before I saw you," he said and came closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

"You are an exact copy of Arashi," he said enthusiastically.

Arashi is the name that had haunted me for a week. Kurama refused to look for information about him and the old man didn't want to talk. Maybe Ras al Ghul could answer my questions.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked fearing that Ras would say no.

"If you want to learn about it, you have to earn that information."

"If you want me to killed Luthor, the answer is no," I quickly replied.

"No, no, quite the contrary I want you protected him," said Ras and took a good look at me.

"WHAT?" very confused, I asked my mind racing. First I met Ras al Ghul. I thought he was going to kill me, but he wanted to talk and now he wants me to defended Lex Luthor, who hunts the League. "You can just cancel the order and the League of assassins will have to retreat. You head them damn it!" I shouted.

"This will be your first lesson and mission," said Ras and slowly began to retreat into the shadows, "You must learn to obey my orders without question. Cope and I'll tell you about Arashi," then Ras threw him a sword and disappeared in the darkness.

It was a wakizashi but a little more than usual. Pulling the sword from its sheath I saw the inscription in Japanese. The mask had a translator. I translated the inscription. "Flying thunder God," it said.

Then from the shadows came two murderers. They rushed at me without warning. It was the first time I fought with swords. But I knew what to do. I dodged the first attack to one side and released the assassin hidden blade, reaching around and sinking it into his throat.

The second tried to stab me in the back but I managed to turn and block the blade. I hit the killer's head and broke his concentration. Then I jumped high and brought the sword down on him. The killer tried to block the blow with the sword but it broke. I made a huge incision on the breast of the murderer and he died immediately.

Wiping the blood off of the sword, I went to the center. I needed to talk to Roy and protect Lex.

"Naruto, Roy contacted Aqualad and asked for his help," reported Kurama. "And I have good news."

"What news?" I asked and stopped on one of the roofs to rest. I leaned on the wall and sat down. "Edward seized the territory the Russian left behind. Now old city has avoided a faction war. "

"That's good. Any more news?"I asked.

"You remember I asked you to put a tracker on Luthor's Secretary?" said Kurama and began to transfer information through the mask. "So it turns out she is an android and I was able to hack into her."

"She's what?" I asked and stood up.

"Android, I was able to hack in and get access to all the data on Lexcorp," answered Kurama. "And I can now constantly monitor the Luthor."

"This is really good news Kurama," I replied and decided to get up and continue on my way. I slowly made my way into the building and hid on one of the beams from above. Roy and Luthor stood together but where was Aqualad? Then he saw Cheshire, she was dressed like a waitress. Using a variant of x-ray vision on the mask, I saw that the cart which Cheshire pushed was equipped with a hidden bomb.

"It's over, Cheshire," said Aqualad, pulling out his swords. Cheshire smiled and activated the bomb. She tried to push past Aqualad but he used water to surround her and the cart separately. At the same time Roy shot an explosive arrow at the bomb. The explosion caused a shock wave to ripple the water, but the shield held.

"It's all over Cheshire," Roy said and pointed an arrow at her.

"I don't think so," she said a helicopter came zooming in and from which sprang obici League with Sportsmaster in the lead.

"Probably time to intervene," I thought and came out of hiding. I took out my dart pistols and started shooting. "You and Aqualad take the Sportmaster and I will get Cheshire," I said to Roy, holstering the guns and drawing my sword.

"So where's our next date?" asked Naruto and stood in a fighting stance

Cheshire must have decided not to answer my earlier question, she rushed at me. I blocked her blows but one of the killers decided to intervene. I used the hook blade and hooked his clothing. Slinging him around with it, I threw the assassin at Cheshire. She was able to dodge but got distracted. I moved in and pushed her shoulder against the wall, driving her into a corner. I pulled out a dart gun attempting to shoot her when out of the corner of my eye. I noticed that one of the killers creeping up behind Aqualad. Spinning around and drawing my other gun as well, I made two shots at the killer.

Cheshire quickly moved away from the wall and stood next to the Sportsmaster. Roy shot at the ceiling and activated the fire safety protocols, setting the sprinkler system off. Aqualad made quick use of this water forming it into a dragon shape. Cheshire pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it into the dragon's mouth the explosion causing it to collapse. The room was covered in a smokescreen. One of the killers tried to attack the delegation, but then Luthor's assistant transformed her arm into a weapon and shot at the killer. He died instantly. When the smokescreen cleared, the League of assassins had escaped.

"You saved our lives Luthor," the minister said as he came closer to shake Luthor's hand. "Yes, thank you," the General said and came closer.

"He saved their life?" said Roy. His voice tinged with resentment.

"It's unimportant, Roy" I said and walked over to him. "What matters is that now he will be able to help make peace."

"I'm concerned with the way things went down here. Is it possible someone on the team could be a traitor?" asked Kaldur, looking at Roy and I.

"That would be me, in a way," I thought.

"You tell the others your suspicion?" Roy asked Kaldur.

"No, it hurts the team," replied Aqualad. "You and I will have to find him, Naruto."

"Yeah, but right now I have to go do something," I said and walked away.

As soon as Naruto left, Roy looked at Kaldur and said, "I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"When he fought with Cheshire, he moved like a trained killer," Roy replied and looked in the direction in which the Naruto left.

It turns out Tai Pei actually had a Zeta tube (which Green Arrow forgot to tell me about). Quickly finding myself in the Star City, I went to the docks to my warehouse base. Once inside, Kurama appeared in front of me. "I I have to show you something," he said and turned on the monitor. It was a video which was recorded by the assistant of Luthor. One video file was of Lex and Ras.

"Our plan worked," Lex said and handed Ras drink.

"So another corner of the world is to see the light," replied Ras.

"Caught ya," I said and smiled. Now I knew that Ras al Ghul and Lex Luthor were part of the organization. But that was bad. Two influential men united by one goal, and there may be more.

"Naruto, we need to talk," said Kurama.

"About what?"

"If we don't act soon, I will die," replied Kurama.

"Explain," I said seriously and stood up from my chair.

"During the cataclysms which destroyed the first civilization, my main computer was damaged. I can't get it to work. But out there," said Kurama and touched his tail to the screen.

"I need your help to make repairs. I can use the Apple artifact and record my consciousness in your DNA," Naruto triple helix DNA appeared on the screen, "because of the fact that you have DNA from the first civilization, you can survive the procedure."

"Are there any other options?" I asked and began to consider a piece of DNA. I had a lot of questions but first I needed to help Kurama.

"I went through thousands of them and only this will more or less be able to save me," said Kurama, "I can't transfer my consciousness into the human media. Not a single hard drive will not sustain the amount of information that I hold. And I have no time to create something that would suffice."

Losing Kurama would be a severe blow to the brotherhood. In addition, I considered Kurama to be a friend. The answer was obvious, "What should I do?" I asked Kurama.

"Come to the Apple. I'll do the rest," said Kurama and disappeared.

Entering the room where the Apple lay. I walked up to it. Kurama appeared in his fox form and touched the Apple. Suddenly Kurama appeared to be sucked into the Apple and it began to glow. Then a beam of light flew out of the Apple and crashed into me. I was thrown to the wall and lost consciousness.


	9. Recruitment

**Hi all. Thanks for your comments. Now the voice of Kurama will be highlighted. Hope you enjoy the Chapter. Thanks to my beta cheshirejin for his great contribution to the story. Thanks Jebest4781 for his ideas and comments to the Story. Nice to know what people think about your story.**

«**Stupid human**»to say Kurama

Recruitment

Once again I found myself dreaming of my ancestor through his eyes. This time he practiced martial arts. In a daze I followed along from within as he performed different techniques. Then I saw how he was approached by Ras.

"You have a mission" he said and handed me, or Arashi. The folder with the details. Sometimes it was hard to understand which I was, Naruto Namikaze, assassin or Arashi, disciple of Ras al Ghul.

"Navaki Uzumaki," said Arashi and looked at Ras, "You think I'm ready, master?"

"You proved your strength and skill. Kill the Grand master of Assassins and I will name you my heir," replied Ras as he seriously looked at his disciple.

"Yes, master," said Arashi and bowed. Everything disappeared once again in the light.

I opened my eyes. I was no longer at the base. Now I was in my apartment, in Gotham. Sitting up in the bed, I looked at the calendar. It was September 11. I had slept for four days. The old man came into the room.

"Naruto, you're awake!" he said moving in closer. Next to him was Jack, who was holding a tray of food. My stomach rumbled and I suddenly realized I was very hungry. Jack set the tray next to me. It was Ramen, which I immediately started eating. After a few bites, I remembered what happened last and decided to ask Marcus about Kurama.

"Where is Kurama?" I asked Marcus, between bites of heavenly ramen.

"**In you, and everywhere,**" replied the voice in my head.

I almost choked on my ramen.

"Kurama! what the hell? I hear you in my head!" I shouted, startling Jack and Marcus.

Marcus looked at me. "You hear Kurama in your head?" he asked.

Jack apparently didn't understand what was happening, so he just remained silent. Then Marcus looked at Jack and asked him to leave us alone. Jack just nodded and was about to leave. But suddenly he jumped over to me and gave me a hug. "You scared me," he said and then quickly let go and walked away.

I looked at Marcus in search of an answer for what had just happened.

"He is grateful to you for giving him a home. And when I brought you in, unconscious, he was scared," said Marcus to answer my questioning look.

"Now, tell me what happened. You were unconscious for four days and Kurama disappeared," said Marcus. hoping that I would be able to explain.

I told Marcus about the conversation with Kurama and about what happened before the part where I was cut down a beam of light.

"What about the 'you hear in your head' thing?" asked Marcus.

"Kurama you hear me?" I concentrated my thoughts, hoping not to hear the answer.

"**Yes I can hear you**" replied Kurama and then a beam of light shot out and took the form of Kurama.

"**As you can see, it worked**" said Kurama, looking at us smugly.

"You sent me a message to pick up Naruto from his base and then disappeared," said Marcus, shooting a stern look at Kurama, "you Know how hard it is to transport an unconscious teenager from one city to another without attracting attention?"

"**I'm Sorry Marcus, but I had to adapt his body to his new abilities,**" said Kurama, explaining his absence.

"What powers?" I asked.

"**You absorbed the energy of the Apple. It gave you some of it's strength, but I don't know your whole potential. You're something new and not understood,**" replied Kurama, watching my reaction.

"What kind of abilities are we talking about?" I asked. I knew about the Apple. If I have the same power it could be dangerous for people.

"**Close your eyes and imagine a ball of light**" said Kurama waiting for me to do that.

I imagined the ball of light."**Now imagine it splitting off a smaller ball.**"

I did that.

"**Open your eyes.**"

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was looking at a clone. I reached out and touched him, finding that he was solid.

"**And this is only a small part of what you're capable of,**" said Kurama happily.

"You must learn to control your powers," said Marcus and stood up, "you have two days."

"And what will happen in two days?" I asked.

"You'll know in two days." Marcus replied mysteriously.

Over the next two days I learned that in addition to the clones I could alter my appearance. It was something like a purse illusion. Also I could make a shield around myself which would protect me from bullets. In addition I had the ability of telepathy. I could lift objects into the air and throw them. The best gift was accelerated regeneration. I healed but not fast, but the pain I still felt. At the end of my training, Marcus informed me why I was training.

Flashback

Marcus sat in front of the monitor screen and looked over the dossier of some criminals. He turned away from the screen and looked at me.

"When you enlisted Edward in the brotherhood, I realized that we needed more people." said Marcus showing me the dossier for potential future members of the brotherhood.

"This is Deadshot," Marcus and opened the file. There was a photo of an African American in his thirties. "He is the best shooter on the planet at the moment."

"But he's a criminal," I said, looking at Marcus.

"You're no angel either, and we need people like Deadshot to come." answered Marcus and showed a different profile. "Like this one, Icicle Junior. At the time of their arrest, they hadn't killed one person. If you can direct them on the right path, he will be a good addition to the brotherhood."

"Okay , but where do I find them?" I asked. Marcus and began to look through their files.

"Deadshot was sent to jail in Belle Reve and Icicle Jr. transferred there." replied Marcus and showed photos of Belle Reve. "You should just become a prisoner there to recruit them and escape with them." said Marcus, waiting for my reaction.

"What?! I can't go to prison!" I shouted, "If I go to jail, it will mess up everything I am trying to do." I huffed as I sat on a nearby chair.

"**I've thought that over,**" Kurama chimed in, as he touched the screen, "**You're using your abilities well enough now and can change your appearance.**" On the screen appeared a picture. It was a man twenty years older. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. "**You'll be Obito Uchiha. The original owner of the name died at the age of 12 years. I changed some records and now it will appear as if you were a test subject in a secret military program. Having suddenly gained your powers, you escaped and killed everyone who knew about the program.**"

I stared at the screen. Then looked at Kurama. "Even so, how will I escape from prison?" I asked.

"**I hacked into the Pentagon and found the blueprints Belle Reve**" said Kurama and on the screen appeared the drawings. "**As soon as you finish you will have to run through a secret escape special made for the warden**."

"The League has those collars that block special abilities. As soon as they will put one on me, my disguise will disappear," I said and waited for Kurama's reaction.

"**It's not a problem. Get them to put it on you, and keep your head down. In seconds I will have hacked,**" said Kurama

I knew that there was nowhere to go. The brotherhood really needed more people. "So what should I do?" I asked and I thought that Kurama smiled.

Flashback end

Central Bank of star city was considered the safest in the city. Many super villains tried to Rob it, but no one succeeded. Until today. The Bank has the best security system, which lasted a surprisingly long ten seconds against cyber attacks from Kurama.

Today I wore a new suit. It was completely black. On my hands were gloves, also black. On my back was attached the sword, Arashi. And on my face was an orange spiral mask. It covered one eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a robbery" I shouted. Two security guards tried to get their guns but I threw knives. The blades were covered with a neuro-toxin, making them paralyzed on contact. People began to scream. Quickly opening the vault I threw handfuls of money into a bag.

"**Naruto the police have arrived,**" said Kurama and showed me a feed from a camera recording video surveillance from the street.

"Thanks Kurama," I replied and headed for the exit.

Four police cars pulled up to the entrance to the Bank. One of the officers was the mouthpiece. "I'm Quentin Lenz. Police captain of the Star city. Put the money and surrender!" he shouted.

I put the bag on the ground and raised my hand. From this action, two cars flew into the air and fell on the other cars. The police opened fire and I activated the shield.

The bullets bounced off the shield and flew back to the police. "Cease firing!" cried the captain from the shelter.

"**Black Canary is coming,**" warned Kurama. "**You'll have to show that you're a threat to the League. Good luck.**"

Dinah was on a motorcycle. Judging by the speed she wanted to ram me. I removed the shield and used telekinesis to lift Dinah and the motorcycle into the air. When the shield disappeared, the police tried again to open fire, so I threw the motorcycle at them.

"**Green arrow, behind you,**" said Kurama and I quickly pulled out the sword and deflected the arrow. Green arrow tried to shoot again, so I threw Dinah at him.

"Have I attracted the attention of the League?" I asked Kurama silently.

"**Shazam is flying right at you, activate the shield!**" a mental warning from Kurama.

I quickly activated the shield. It felt like I was crashed into by a truck. From the force of the blow Shazam and I were thrown different directions. I crashed into a car fortunately the shield was active and I didn't get injured. But in the process I dropped the mask and everyone saw the face of Obito Uchiha.

Looking up from where I was on the ground I saw that I was surrounded by Black Canary, Green arrow and Shazam. Also the SWAT team had arrived, and pointed their weapons at me. It looked like they were about to rush at me, I rolled over, sitting on my knees and put my hands behind my head.

"I give up," I said, facing the ground and waiting for a reaction. Suddenly the Martian hunter appeared out of the ground and put the anti-superhuman collar around my neck.

"The collar has been hacked," Kurama told me almost as soon as it was clasped tight.

Police picked me up and put me in a car. There was a single guard inside with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, looking at the guard.

"My orders are to take you directly to Belle Reve. which is weird since usually prisoners are held for trial. You should have been in holding first, before being taken to a maximum security prison.

"You set that up?" I asked Kurama, silently.

"**Some high level Politicians have decided that people don't need to know about you because, according to the documents, you entered the military experiment at the age of twelve. It's bad for the government's reputation.**" answered Kurama.

I decided to take a nap, hoping that this time I wouldn't see the life of my ancestor and get some much needed rest. Fortunately I slept a dreamless slumber for the rest of the trip. The guard nudged me in the ribs and I woke. It was night so we had driven for a couple of hours. I was brought to a great hall with a closed roof, I guessed that it must be the prison yard. On the watchtower above them stood a woman. I recognized her as Amanda Waller from reading her her personal file. It was carefully kept secret but Kurama was able to get it.

A handful of the latest prisoners were ushered into the open area with me. Among them was Icicle Junior.

"My name is Amanda Waller," she said, her voice dripping with formality and contempt, "I'm not your mother, maiden, aunt, or friend. I am your chief, and you my prisoners. Your collars are designed to inhibit your specific Meta-abilities. No superpowers, no ice and no telepathy," she picked up a black remote, "in addition the collars can and will be used for disciplinary purposes." then she pressed the button and they were all jolted with electricity. "If you ignore the first warning, the second shock will incapacitate you."

Amanda let go of the button and they stopped to watch. "This place is your new home. If you think you can escape, you are going to be sadly disappointed. These walls will withstand Superman, we checked."

The man standing behind Amanda cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, this is Hugo Strange," said Amanda and pointed at the man. He was a bespectacled man of weak physique. He was wearing a simple gray suit and a black sweater. "He might be your mother, aunt and grandmother..."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist," he said warmly, "And I promise you all that I sincerely will try to help you."

"Because we know how much you people want rehabilitation," said Waller, "Get them!" she commanded the guards.

"**Naruto look over ****Terror's****. It's Superboy and Miss Martian in disguise,**" Kurama informed me as the guards started shoving the new prisoners out of the courtyard and into the prison.

"Why are they here?" I asked subvocally.

"**Batman thinks that some of the prisoners are planning an escape. They must be here to find out when and to warn the League.**"

"Could have tole me about that before," I muttered in my thoughts.

We approached one of the cells and a security guard opened the door. "You have a new neighbor Floyd," He pushed me into the chamber and closed the door.

I looked at my new neighbor. Kurama specifically arranged it so that I shared a cell with Deadshot. He wasn't even paying attention to me. In his hands was a picture and he didn't look up from it. I silently sat on the bottom bunk and lay down, it was a good time to get more much needed sleep.

In the morning I was woke up by the guard. "Your uniform," he said he gave me an orange jumpsuit. I quickly changed clothes gave the guard my old clothes, but before he left I decided to ask a question.

"Where do the prisoners belongings get stored?"

The guard turned and looked at me. "In the vault. It is unlikely you'll be able to pick them up."

Then I smiled,"be Careful with my sword I'll come for it."

The guard snorted and left. I looked at my cellmate. This time he was reading a book. Deciding to start some conversation I started to introduce myself.

"My name is Obito," I said to Floyd, "And you are?"

"You're bothering me," he simply replied.

"How long have you been here?" I tried again even though I knew that Floyd had been here for three years.

"If I answer will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"No, because I already know the answers to the questions." I said and lay down on the bed. "Just wanted to talk Floyd Lawton."

"Who sent you?" asked Floyd climbing onto his own bunk.

"I sent myself for you," I replied standing back up to face him.

"Why did you come to Belle Reve for me?"

"What if I told you there is a way to give you a chance at redemption and life with your daughter?" when at the mention of his daughter, Deadshot grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the wall.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what this is about, or I'll break your neck"

"Let me go and we'll talk" I said gently pushing at his hand.

Slowly Deadshot loosened his grip and let me go. I looked at Floyd. "I'll get you out of jail and give you a new life"

"At what cost?" he immediately asked. Floyd already tried many times to escape from the prison but all attempts were unsuccessful. I knew it and what he wants most is to see his daughter. The opportunity to escape was too good for him not to use it.

"You will become part of the organization I work for. We will give you a new life and erase all the information about you and your daughter. In return you will work for us." I said.

"What would I do for this organization?" he asked.

"What you do best," I said "But there are two rules that you must follow. "Don't kill the innocent and don't expose the brotherhood's existence, ever."

"Becoming a part of this brotherhood , I can see it with my daughter?" asked Floyd after a pause.

"Yes, between missions when you have the time."

Deadshot held out his hand to Naruto, "If you can do what you promise I will play your game."

I held out my hand in response and he grasped it.

"And if you lied," he leaned in closer, "I'll kill you."

'Well, that was some progress, now for Icicle Jr,' I thought as I dropped my hand from Deadshots. Then a loud signal sounded and the cell doors opened. "Time to walk," Floyd said and walked out of the chamber. I followed him.

They entered the great hall. I looked at Floyd and said, "What do I need to know?"

"Icicle Senior there leads the top gang," he said and looked towards where he sat. "Brick is a nasty one, his second in command and his strongest rival with friends of his own," then he pointed at Brick. Just then one of Brick's people attacked Icicle Jr. Superboy stood up for him. He pushed the prisoner away from the leader and punched him. Of course this resulted in an all out brawl in which Superboy was surrounded by Brick's men. Realizing how things were spiraling out of control, I decided to intervene.

"**Naruto wait!**" shouted Kurama in my mind. "**You can't reveal yourself.**"

"Superboy needs help." I thought replied.

"**The mission is more important,**"said Kurama trying to convince me to stop.

"I'll take my chances."

Superboy was surrounded and one of them grabbed him. I approached one prisoner from behind an punched him in the kidney, then a kick in the leg and he fell to his knees. At the end a sharp blow to the throat worked it's magic and the prisoner lay on the floor gasping for breath. "Six on one is not fair. I can even the playing field," I suggested with a feral smile that gave some of the prisoners goosebumps.

Superboy grabbed the guy who was holding him and threw him at a guy wearing a helmet. Two inmates ran at me. One was hit in the face and knocked back by a book that came fling in from nowhere. The other swung to hit me with his right hand. I intercepted the blow and punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. Then I grabbed him by the neck and made a somersault backwards, I heard a crunch.

"Quet!" said Icicle Senior as he stood up, "You did a fine job with them." I picked up the book and turned back to Floyd showing Senior my back.

"Hey, I ain't finished with you," he said and headed in my direction. I looked at him.

"I don't care," I replied and headed once more towards Floyd.

"Watch your back kid, before you find it holding a sharp object," said Icicle senior and smiled.

I said nothing and left. When I got to Floyd, I gave him the book. "Thank you,"

"You're my ticket out of here. I was supposed to help," he said and opened his book. Inside was a photograph of a young girl, about ten years old.

'Probably his daughter,' I thought. I wanted to sit down but couldn't as there was a security guard sent to escort me in for a session with a psychologist.

Going into the shrink's office, I sat on the only vacant chair. Opposite me sat Strange with a notepad.

"Hello Obito."

I nodded. Strange pulled out a folder. "This is your file. It says that your parents died when you were ten. But does not say how. Maybe you can tell me?"

I looked at the Strange. It was my first visit to a psychologist. After the death of my parents, Jim tried to take me to see one. He thought that I should talk to a specialist. I ran back to his place as soon as he left me alone.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said flatly.

"And what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said and turned my eyes to stare at the wall.

"Can you tell me about your relatives?" he suggested.

"I have no relatives."

"What about your friends?" asked Strange.

Friends? I have friends and I have been lying to all of them. Marcus, Kaldur, Megan, Wally, Artemis and Barbara as well as Jim. I lye to everyone. Deceive and hide all of my plans and feelings. I have no friends, only allies.

"I have no friends," I said finally to answer the question.

"A girl might be?" he asked.

Girl? Then I remembered Cheshire. Suddenly I realized that I was smiling. Cheshire wasn't my girlfriend but when thinking about her, I always wanted to smile. And I did it rarely. The only person who could make me smile was Barbara. And now Cheshire.

"Tell me about her,"

"She died," I lied.

"Everyone you care about is dead, Obito, and so you shut out the world?"

"Perhaps, but such is my life," I said and stood up, "are We finished?" I asked.

"Yes you may go," said Strange and called the security guard.

Returning to the cell I lay down on the bed. I wanted to know how my life would have been if my parents were alive. Would I have met Marcus and Kurama, or Edward? While thinking these thoughts, I fell asleep.

I again dreamed of the life Arashi. I attacked the base of the Assassins. Together with me were the warriors of the League. One of the Assassins tried to stab me with a hidden blade. I took the blow to the side and slashed the sword across the back of the Assassin. Then I noticed the warrior with red hair. It was Nawaki Uzumaki. He was fighting two assassins from the League. He hit one of them in the head and stuck a hidden blade in his chest. The second assassin tried to stab him in the back, but Nawaki blocked the blow and pulled the hidden blade from the chest of the first murderer. He sunk it into the neck of the second. Arashi rushed to Nawaki their swords collided and then I woke up.

At lunch time Floyd an I sat at the same table. After my showdown with icicle senior, many began to avoid me, others openly threatened. Today we were served some sort of orange mass. After eating one bite, I wanted to throw up. Deciding not to ruin my stomach, I pushed the tray aside.

Now before me was the task of recruiting Icicle Junior. Except that he was always hanging out near Superboy and I couldn't find a way to talk to him separately. Suddenly Mr. freeze attacked the Icicle Elder. The guards reacted quickly after the initial shock and Mr. freeze decided to turn his attack to Waller. In moments it was over due to the collar on his neck.

"That was weird?" I thought but decided to focus on the task at hand. After the excitement was over, the prisoners were all taken to their cells.

"**Naruto, Mr. freeze attacked Waller. That was the signal, the escape begins,**" said Kurama.

I smiled and stood up. I was already done with this. "It's time," I said, looking at Floyd, and tore off my collar. Floyd's collar was also blacked out, and he tore it from himself. I could hear the other inmates busting surveillance cameras and beginning to brawl.

"Kurama take me to the vault. I want to pick up the sword," I said and knocked down the door telekenetically. In front of me gathered a ball of light.

"**It'll take you to the store room,**" said Kurama and I followed the ball. Quickly heading to the vault, I didn't encounter any resistance, but I had one new problem. The door was locked. It was a huge titanium door.

"Can you open the door, Kurama?" I asked.

"**I have had a while to study this prison systems, it already belongs to me**." replied Kurama and opened the door. In the store there were many different weapons. Mr. freeze's Gun, Boomerangs and other weapons. I looked at Floyd.

"Get a weapon," I suggested and went in search of my sword. Finding the sword and, in a nearby box, my suit and orange mask. The suit I left but took the mask thinking it could come in handy in the future. Floyd found some hand guns and his monocle.

Coming out of the vault Kurama closed it again. "Kurama, we need to get out," I said and waited. The ball of light that was our guide flew straight and I followed it. He led them to the Laundry. One of the walls was destroyed, and on the floor lay Mr. freeze. The ball headed us in the other direction, but I was curious what happened and went up to the hole in the wall.

Behind the wall was Icicle Jr. and, what the hell? I watched as Superboy kissed miss Martian. Apparently they had decided to reveal themselves. Superboy, noticing us, tried to pounce, but I used telekinesis to throw both Megan and Superboy into the wall. From the force of the blow Megan lost consciousness, but Superboy didn't. Then I threw him at the ceiling and down to earth once more. I knew that Superboy was strong and would survive it. When I was finished I looked at Icicle Junior who was looking downright afraid of me.

"I have a proposal for you," I said and walked over closer to him.

"Yes?"said Icicle, crisply.

'Yes, I obviously scared him,' I thought. "You're a good man, Cameron, and I can help you be even better," I said hoping he would listen to me.

"What are you, some sort of hero?" he said and looked at me, "No thanks, I'm not a hero."

"We are not heroes," I said shaking my head "We are justice and we do not give a chance to those who put people's lives at risk. You have been following in the footsteps of your father and sisters. They chose the way for you." then I held out my hand "Maybe it's time to make your choice?" I asked.

Icicle looked at my hand hesitantly like he didn't know what to do. He became a villain because his family was like this. But maybe now he really should make his own choice. Then he reached out and shook it. "I am with you."

"Then let's go, time is running out," I said and walked to the Laundry room. The ball of light was waiting near one of the dryers with an out of order sign on it.

"**Naruto, set the dryer on cottons and click once, the will turn. After three times, turn it off.**" Then the dryer slid aside and revealed an open hatch. The ball of light went down and we silently followed it. After twenty minutes we came to the exit hatch. Opening it we were in the swamp.

"Kurama, why was there a secret, escape passage in the Laundry?" I asked in my thoughts.

"**How would I know? I didn't build the prison,**" Kurama answered.

"Freedom!" Icicle Jr. shouted and jumped out of the hatch. I jumped right after him, and put my hand over his mouth. "Shhh, now, we can't be here alone," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, boss," apologized Icicle as he took human form. The ball of light that brought us flew to the side and we followed it. We went out to the road where there was a car parked. Edward came out of it and jogged up to us.

"Of the two of us, Naruto, I thought that I would be the first to end up in jail." he said and hugged me.

"Good to see you, Edward," I said, quickly returning the hug and clapping him on the shoulders as we parted. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes, everything is in the trunk," Edward said opening it and pulling out various pieces of clothing before wrestling out a currently in use body bag. I looked at Floyd and said "Change clothes, and we will put your uniform on him," Then threw them new clothes. Floyd quickly got dressed and put his prison uniform on the dead body.

I walked over to the corpse and put him under an illusion. Now the corpse was completely similar to Floyd.

"Wow, dude that was awesome" cried Icicle. Then I took out my sword and stuck it in the corpse, stabbing it, before lifting the corpse into the air and throwing him as far away from where we were as I could manage with telekinesis.

"When they find that corpse, you will be assumed dead. DNA testing or dental records show that Floyd Lawton is dead," I said and walked over to the Floyd, "Edward will take you to your daughter. a You will have to lay low for at least A month."

"What about me?" asked Icicle.

"Edward will take you to the Star city and you will help him in the conquest of territory there."

Icicle nodded. They got into the car and Edward dropped me off not far from the Zeta tubes. I teleported to the Star city. Here I ran out of energy and my disguise disappeared.

I leaned on a wall in the alleyway and sighed. "Kurama erase the data that I used the Zeta tube," I said and walked towards the house.

Upon entering my home, I went into the kitchen. On the kitchen table lay a book and a letter.

"You now perfectly fulfilled the task. This is the diary of your grandfather Arashi. If you want to know more, meet me in the cafeteria named Tea dragon. RA's al Ghul," I read the letter and opened the parcel. It was an old diary, dusty and a bit shabby. Opening it I read...

"I'm writing this journal for my son, Minato, I hope that he will never be like me, and if he is, he at least won't make my mistakes." I sat down on a chair and began to read more.


	10. The price for the information

**Hello everyone and this is a new Chapter. This Chapter is a lemon. This is the first time when I wrote a scene like that. Thanks to my beta cheshirejin for his work. Dude you are the best. Thanks Jebest4781 for the advice. I Hope you like the new Chapter**

The price for the information.

After I got the my ancestor's diary, I found answers to many questions but it also sparked others. Who killed my grandfather? Who was my grandmother and where she is? In the diary, I found one name. Paula Nguyen. She was a pupil of my grandfather. Kurama couldn't find her and so I decided to go meet with RAS al Ghul in Dragon Tea.

It was a small tea room in the center of the Old city. I walked into the cafe and looked around. At one of the tables sat Cheshire, she was wearing a leather jacket and t-shirt. She sat quietly and drank her tea as if the police were not looking for her all over the whole city. I went over to the table. And sat down in the chair across from her. She saw me but said nothing.

I looked at her and waited. So we sat in silence, just looking at each other. The staring contest was interrupted by the waiter.

"What'll it be?" asked the waiter as he pulled out a Notepad.

"Bring tea with mint for my friend" Cheshire said and smiled before I had a chance to say anything.

The waiter quickly wrote down in my notebook and went to fulfill the order. I looked at Cheshire and decided to try again, "So you'll tell me your name?" How many times had I asked her this question now?

"Well now that we aren't holding sharp objects, I suppose that we can introduce ourselves," she said and leaned in closer, "I'm Jade."

"Naruto," I said and he leaned in closer.

"I came here looking for Ras," I said and looked into her eyes.

"Am I worse than Ras al Ghul?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"No, no you're much better," I said quickly. My relationship with Jade was strange. From the beginning we tried to kill each other and now here we are in the cafe as if we were Dating.

Here again, the waiter appeared he quickly put the tea on the table and walked away leaving them alone. Taking a SIP of tea I decided to ask the question I wanted to ask.

"I'm looking for a woman and Ras might know where she is," I said .

"Should I be jealous?" asked Jade and took a sip from her mug.

"No, she's a bit too old for me, but I'm flattered that you might be jealous," I said with a smile.

"The information will cost, you know" said Jade.

"A new assignment from RA's al Ghul?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you will need to disable the security system on Mount Justice September 22nd," Jade said and leaned on the chair.

"But if Ras can't give me what I want?" I asked.

"Ask your question and find out," jade replied.

I knew that it was dangerous to do what they ask. But he needs this information. "I'm looking for Paula Nguyen. I need to know where she is," I said finally after a few moments deliberation.

"Why?" asked Jade. I immediately noticed that she tensed and at any moment might attack. Everything depended on this answer.

"She was a pupil of my grandfather. I want to see what she can tell me about him," I replied, fully prepared to activate the hidden blade. But after those words jade relaxed and took another sip of tea.

"You will receive the information, but only on 22 September when you disable the security system."

"Where are the guarantees that you're not lying?" I asked.

"You'll have to trust me," she said and stood up from her chair. "On September 22, don't forget."

I also stood up "let me accompany you home?" I asked and went with her to the exit. We left the cafe and went into the alley.

"This is our fifth date, aren't you in a hurry?" said jade and winked at me. Realizing what she was hinting at, I felt my cheeks get warm.

"I...uh," I really didn't know what to say. Seeing this Jade laughed. She has a nice laugh.

Then Jade came in closer and kissed me. I immediately and eagerly kissed back, wrapping my arms around her. Things were getting good, but then we were interrupted by four thugs.

"Hey guys look at the cute couple," said one of them. Jade stopped the kiss and looked at them.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here," she said and walked over closer to them.

They laughed and one of them looked at me. "You gonna let a woman fight for you?" he asked me, smirking.

I leaned on the wall and just shook my head, "Just make it quick," I told Cheshire, and settled in to watch.

"Ten" said Jade and quickly pulled out a SAI. She slashed one of them across his throat. The second had no time to recover as jade appeared in front of him and stuck her sai into his heart. The third took out a knife and rushed at her. Jade dodged the attack and grabbed the guy by the head spinning him around and into a wall, hard. The fourth turned tail and ran away.

She slowly walked over to me. "Now, where were we?" she asked and put her arms around my neck. A split second too late, I noticed that the third guy had come to and he pulled a gun out of his pants.

I pulled out one of my knives and threw it at the guy. It hit the guy in the throat but he managed to fire anyway. The bullet hit Jade in the shoulder and it went straight through and sank deep into my shoulder.

We both cried out. I examined the wounds, and wanted to laugh because of the absurdity of the situation.

"Jade, we have to go. The police will be here soon." I said putting pressure on the wound on my shoulder. "I live near here, not far away, let's go and bandage your wound."

"Lead on," said Jade, and we made our way out of the alley.

When we reached my apartment, I took jade to the kitchen and put her on a chair. "Wait here I'll bring the first aid kit."

I went into the bathroom, and pulled out a first aid kit. Then I remembered I really knew little to nothing about how to bandage wounds like these.

"Kurama you know how to treat a gunshot wound?" I asked silently.

"**Yes, I'm downloading information into your memory now**," responded Kurama.

"Can you do that?" I asked then kurama appeared in my mind with the information that I needed to use. "Forget I asked." s

While I was looking for the first aid kit jade removed her jacket and t-shirt. She was wearing nothing but a black bra and jeans. Seeing this I blushed a little again, but seeing the pain on her face I hurried toward her. Putting the first aid kit on the table, I took out the bandages and all that would be necessary to treat the wound.

"This will hurt a bit" I warned as I started washing the wound. Jade closed her eyes but never uttered a sound. After is looked clean as it was going to get, I took out a needle and thread. It didn't take too long before she was stitched up and bandaged.

"Done" I said, and stood up. Thanks to my regenerative abilities, my wound was almost completely healed. "You can lie down on my bed I'll sleep on the couch"

Jade then stood up and walked over to me. "First we really should treat your wound too. Take off your shirt," She said.

"It's a scratch, don't worry about me," I said and went to close the medicine Cabinet when jade grabbed my arm.

"Don't be a baby, Naruto, let me see," she said. By her voice I could tell that I had no options. Removing the t-shirt jade could see my muscled body and scars. The wound was not deep but the bullet was still lodged in there and the wound could not regenerate.

"We need to get the bullet out, sit on the chair," she said and took one of the kitchen knives. Washing the knife with alcohol. She looked at me. "It will be painful try not to cry," she said.

"Well if you..." before I could finish, Jade stuck the knife in the wound and pulled the bullet. I had to clench my teeth and bite back a scream. Not something I experienced every day. Chucking the bullet into a nearby trash can, Jade bandaged the wound.

"Next time warn me when you're going to stick a knife in me." I said. Now I really wanted a drink.

"Can't promise anything," said Jade and sat down on the chair opposite me. Due to the fact she wasn't wearing her t-shirt, I could see the all of her charms. And she could see my bare chest too of course. If I had a lot of scars, Mostly knives and a couple of bullets, she bore a few herself.

My attention was drawn to the one that I left the first time we met. I reached out and touched it hesitantly, she allowed the touch.

"I guess we'll always remember our first meeting," I said.

"Yes" she said and leaned in closer. She was inches from my face. Looking into her brown eyes, I could not resist and kissed her. She kissed back and moved in. I didn't am not sure exactly what happened but after a couple of minutes we were in my bed and removing our clothes.

I stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Your wound might open up," I said.

"Shut up" she said and kissed me again.

(Lemon)

I trailed a line of butterfly soft kisses across her jawline and down her neck. She moaned softly as I sucked on her collar bone. Moving lower, I began to kiss and bite her nipples. Jade's moaning grew louder as I caressed her breasts.

"Naruto…" she said, her voice soft and breathy.

I looked up at her and as she caressed my arms, I got the hint and slid up her body to kiss her again. She deepened it and I kissed her back just as deeply. When I was hard enough, I pushed my way between her thighs, entering her.

"Aaah…" Jade cried out. Wrapping her arms around me, she pulled me close.

I got my rhythm going. It was easy as she felt so good, the way she moved with me. Her breath blowing hot and cold on my cheek, she moaned softly.

"Naruto, we can play together," she murmured in my ear. Wrapping her arms tighter around me, we rolled over, changing our position. She straddled my hips and rode me hard. I nuzzled her chest, inhaling her perfume. She moaned softly in my ear as I bucked upward into her. Cupping a breast, I suckled it and nibbled on her nipple. Biting it, she screamed in pleasure as her nailed raked down my back. Holding her close, I lay back, before rolling over. Back on top, I sped up, pushing us both closer to our release.

Jade wrapped her legs around my waist. She loved the way I briefly fondled her breast as the little waves of pleasure pooled deep within her belly. "Naruto," she whispered.

We traded hot, sloppy kisses as we reached our climax, howling with pleasure. Jade dug her nails in my back as the waves of pleasure overtook her. She could feel me reach my limit, as I cried out and it started another wave of pleasure running down her spine.

We panted as we basked in the sexual high. Jade smiled when I kissed her on the nose. I gently separated us and lay next to her. we cuddled together as we came back to themselves.

"Ready for round two?" I asked, before long, ready for more.

Jade smiled as she straddled my hips. "Ready."

(Lemon end)

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Jade was lying on my shoulder and was fast asleep. I didn't know where this adventure would lead us, but looking at Jade's peaceful, sleeping face I smiled and hugged her. She was with me now and that was all that really mattered.

Waking up in the morning I noticed that Jade was gone. Going to the kitchen I found a letter.

"It was a nice night. Hope to see you again. Love, Jade." it read, and at the bottom found the entry "P. S Remember September 22. Once you run the job, we will provide the information."

I grinned. After removing the plaster from my shoulder, I saw that the wound healed. I had two days to figure out what to do. I had to find Paula, but disable the security system at Mount Justice? Deciding to leave it for later, I began to make Breakfast.

Two days passed quickly. Today was also my first day at Gotham Academy. Instead of commuting from Star City, I remained in Gotham for the night. My relationship with the old man had greatly deteriorated lately, and Kurama found me an apartment. Before school I decided to go to the cafe. Marcus was my friend and mentor. Also I needed advice what to do with the Mount Justice situation and had no one else to turn to.

Now at seven in the morning, I had an hour before school and the cafe was still closed. I knew that Marcus in his office. The old man was always up early. Going to the office I saw Marcus sitting behind the Desk looking at a picture frame with a photo. Seeing me, he removed the photograph into a drawer.

"Naruto, good to see you, although it's too early. You're usually asleep at this time," he said and stood up. Now Marcus used a cane to move around.

"Yeah, today's my first day at school," I answered.

"Something's happened," said Marcus. I wanted to say that everything is fine then Marcus interrupted, "Do Not say that everything is normal. Such people as we are never all right."

I sighed. Marcus could see there was a problem. Now, just what should I tell him? I met the killer from the League of shadows? or the fact that she's working for Ras al Ghul? But he needed advice what to do next.

"Marcus, I need some advice," I said and leaned against the wall. "I have to do a bad thing to get the information I need, but because of this my friends may be hurt."

"Information that is important to you or the brotherhood?" asked Marcus.

"For me," I replied.

"It's the mission from Ras al Ghul?" asked Marcus.

"How did you ..." I asked, surprised.

"I may be a dying old man, but not an idiot" replied Marcus.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Do whatever he says. Become the person he wants to see you become, and when you get the chance, kill him," he said and sat down on a chair.

"And if he orders me to kill my friends. I also execute this order?" I asked.

"Ras will kill them himself anyway. You'll just do it faster and without as much pain. You started a dangerous game, Naruto. The only way out is the death of Ras al Ghul or your own."

I knew that there was nothing else I could do. I would have to do what Ras asked of me and hope that no one gets hurt. Marcus opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out some keys.

"Catch" he said and threw them to me. "If you scratch my car you're a dead man. Now go."

I snagged them from the air and left the office. As soon as I left, Kurama appeared before Marcus.

"**I could find Paula. Why didn't you let me do that**?" he asked.

"Naruto needs to gain Ras's trust. I've got it all planned," replied Marcus

"**Aren't you afraid that he will destroy the brotherhood when he learns the truth**?" asked Kurama.

"Naruto needs to believe that the brotherhood is necessary for people. When the time comes he will correct my mistakes."

"**But he'll hate you for the rest of your life**," said Kurama

"So be it." replied Marcus then he started coughing again. Taking out a handkerchief, he pressed it to his mouth. Once the attack was over he looked at the handkerchief, it was covered in blood. "There is not much of that left anyway," said Marcus in a hollow voice.

Going into the garage behind the store I saw the car covered with a blanket. Removing the veil from Marcus's black 67 Chevy Impala, I heard myself breathe the words, "Oh, baby,". I just stood there looking at the beautiful car.

"**You have ten minutes until you are late for school,**" Kurama's voice brought me out of the muscle car induced trance.

"Damn.," I thought and got in the car. "Kurama how long will it take to make it to the school?" I asked as I left the garage.

"**Obeying the speed limit, twenty minutes,**" Kurama answered.

"Then I will have to push the limits," I said and accelerated. I was going about twenty miles per hour over the speed limit when…

"**The police are chasing you,**" warned Kurama.

Sure enough, in the rear view mirror I could see two police cars. Looking forward I quickly devised a plan.

"Kurama, once I reach the traffic lights turn every one of them green," I said and increased my speed even more.

"I will make it to school on time." thought Naruto. As soon as he passed the traffic light, Kurama turned all of them green in the intersection. The police had to stop in order not to crash into other cars in the confusion.

"**You have five minutes,**" reminded Kurama.

"I know," I replied. Without the police on my tail and kurama switching the traffic lights green as I went, I quickly reached the school. Once I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Not paying attention to them I went inside. To my surprise, Barbara was waiting inside. Then I remembered that she attends this school too.

"Batman is probably using her to keep tabs on me," I thought.

"The school uniform looks good on you, Naruto," said Barbara with a smile.

Her smile made me uneasy. After all, I has been lying and sort of cheating on her. But wearing the mask of the old Naruto, I smiled back.

"I prefer jeans and t-shirt," I replied. "Well, show me around the school."

"Let's go." she said and we went inside. "I will help you to learn the ropes."

Barbara gave me a schedule and showed me to my locker. The first class I had was algebra.

"Hey Barbara," someone shouted, Barbara and I turned. It was Dick Grayson. Most of Gotham knew all about the boy who lost his parents and was adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"Hi I'm Dick," he said and held out his hand. Returning the handshake, I immediately realized that this was probably Robin. His size, look and voice matched, and given that Barbara is Batgirl and Batman is Bruce Wayne it made sense. Sometimes I didn't understand why is so difficult for people to figure out the secret identities of their heroes.

"Naruto," I said. Then the bell rang and it was time to go to class. "I think I had better find my way to class."

"Well then I'll see you on break," said Barbra and left. Dick followed her.

"Kurama shut down the security systems of Mount Justice," I said as I walked to class.

"**Are you sure**?" he asked.

"Yes," I said knowing there was no going back. I would have to play Ras's game until I could kill him.

The day passed unbelievably quickly. Although having to listen to teachers drone on was unbearable. I honestly didn't understand why I has to go to school, considering that Kurama could upload any information I lacked directly to my brain. After one of my classes, I was headed to my locker when I saw three thugs threatening some guy. Most of the other students walked by and pretended not to notice.

"Sam, so when are you gonna finish my homework?" said one of the thugs and pinned the guy to the wall.

"I'm not going to do your job, Flin" said Sam.

"Looks like you need to take some time to think about it," said Flin. His friends opened a locker with the obvious intention of stuffing Sam inside of it.

"You have three seconds to get out of here and leave the kid alone," I said as I approached them brandishing a thick and heavy history textbook threateningly.

They turned and looked at me. "You must be new here," said their leader and let go of Sam. "I already forgot what you said, this time, so get lost."

"I warned you," I said swinging out abruptly to hit the guy on his neck with the book. When he grabbed for his neck in reaction, I kicked him in the stomach and shoved him into the wall.

The other two wasted no time and pounced on me. I slammed my book into the face of the first one. The second tried to hit me, but I caught his hand and punched him hard, three times in the stomach. When he bent over I hit him with a knee in the nose. Hearing a crunch I realized that I broke it. The third tried to get back up but I kicked his arm out from under him and probably broke it. The guy screamed in pain.

I looked at all the students who had gathered to gawk at us. "You will all say that it was self-defense," I said.

All the students nodded their heads. Then I went over to Sam and helped him up.

"If they bother you again, tell me," I said. Sam just nodded. I picked up a textbook from the floor and put it in a locker. Then a teacher arrived, saw the three students on the floor and me just standing there.

"First day of school and already a fight, Mr. Namikaze?" the Teacher said and looked sternly at me.

"It was self-defense" I replied.

"Go to the principal's office, now," the Teacher said. "Somebody help me get them to the nurse's office."

I silently walked to the principal's office. His name was Hammer, though there were those who called him hammerhead. When I reached the door I knocked before I opened the door. The principal was somewhere about fifty years old. He had a bald head and whiskers on the sides. He was dressed in a formal suit as all Principals usually wear.

"So Mr. Namikaze, first day and already a fight?" he said and looked at me.

"It was self-defense." I replied simply.

"It is not often that self-defense requires a person to break a nose and arm." Hammer said and looked at me.

"If I am going to be punished, do it and let me go," I said and sighed. I has more important things to do than to sit there.

"I'm suspending you from school for a week," said the principal. Hearing his voice, I realized that he was upset that I didn't show him oodles of respect.

"Yes, go." said the Principal said, dismissing me as he again started to write something in the papers on his desk.

I left the office and headed for the exit. The lessons were already over and everyone was going home. At the entrance I saw Sam. He ran up to me.

"Thank you for helping me," he said.

"No reason to thank me for that. Someone had to punch the bastards," I replied as I walked to the car. "If you need help you can find me in this cafe," I said

I was about to open the car door when felt my past coming back to haunt me. Turning around I saw Barbra coming in my direction muttering an angry litany, with a fierce look on her face. I quickly gave Sam the address and went to meet her.

"Your first day of school and you've already gotten turfed out!" Barbara snapped.

"Sam, you can leave us, we need to talk" I called back over my shoulder.

Sam nodded "See you later," he said and left.

I looked at Barbara. Even when she was angry she was nice. "Let me take you home," I said, opening the door.

Barbara nodded and got in the car. We rode silently. I just wanted to be silent and Barbara didn't know where to start the conversation.

"How was it living in Star City?" she asked.

"Good," I replied.

We again lapsed into silence. Then I remembered that I had some questions to discuss with her.

"So when were you going to tell me you are Batgirl?"

She looked at me and said "Probably when you told me that you're a Ghost," she said.

"Dick probably told her," I thought. I knew that Barbara would find out sooner or later.

"How did you know"? she asked.

"Your red hair, I would know it anywhere," I answered.

"Not many people can know a person by the color of their hair," she replied. Not believing that only her hair, had given her away.

"You underestimate me," I said, and stopped in front of Jim's apartment building.

"Naruto, I want ask you something," she said and looked at me.

"Yes?" I said facing her as well.

"Did you kill Joe Simons?" she asked.

Looking into her green eyes, I realized that there was no way I could tell the truth. Barbara would tell Batman and her father. I would have to lie.

"No, although I'm sorry it wasn't me."

"Naruto, killing someone is not the answer," she said.

"And what is the alternative Barbara?" I asked, "To put him in prison and watch him walk out again in a week?"

"We must follow the law. Otherwise we are no better than those murderers," she said.

"I couldn't kill Joe Simons." I said, "But I can find Falcone and make him pay."

"You're a hero, and what do you think the team will do when they learn that you want to kill Falcone?" she asked.

"What they think doesn't matter," I answered raising my voice. "I can always leave the team."

"They're your friends and you are dear to them. If you kill Falcone they will not forgive you and I won't either. Are you ready for that?" Cried Barbara. "To sacrifice everything for revenge?" she asked.

I said nothing. My silence affected her and when she looked back, Barbara had tears in her eyes. "What became of the boy that used to play with me in the Park. The one who believed that all people wether good or bad deserve a chance and that nothing is more precious than friends?" she asked.

"He took three bullets in the back, and then was burned alive, Barbara. He was buried in Gotham cemetery." I answered. At those words Barbra got out of the car and left. I wanted to go after her but then I received a message

"This is the address you're looking for, Love Jade" I ,read and saw the address. I started the car and drove away. Barbara looked sad as he left.

"Kurama, Jade is Paula's daughter?" I asked.

"**She's her daughter**," replied Kurama.

"You knew it and knew how to find her. So why not help me?" I asked.

"**Marcus asked me,**" replied Kurama.

"Why?" I asked and stopped the car near the building where Paula lived.

"**Ask him. I don't know how your human minds work,**" Kurama said and went quiet. He no longer wanted to talk.

Deciding to leave it for later, I got out of the car and entered the building. Paula lived on the second floor. Upstairs I knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes the door was opened by a woman in a wheelchair.

Arashi.." she said. I was surprised to see her in a wheelchair.

"No, my name is Naruto I am the grandson of Arashi".

Then she shook her head "I'm Sorry you look just like your grandfather. Come in," she said and allowed me to enter. We reached the kitchen and she asked me to sit down.

"Thanks" I said and sat down.

"Coffee?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

She looked at me "So why would the grandson of Arashi Namikaze find me?" she asked.

"I was hoping you can tell me something about him and my grandmother, since you were his student," I replied.

"Your Grandmother's name was Jessica she was killed a year after Arashi. It was the same Assassin that broke my spine."

"So she's dead?" I said feeling upset and disappointed. I had hoped to find her.

"Beware Of The Assassins Naruto. The man that killed Arashi and your grandmother won't want to stop until you're dead," she said.

'The problem is that I am also an Assassin,' I thought, wryly.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked, "I have a diary Arashi wrote, but it's not much. I would like to hear the story from someone who knew him."

Paula told me many tales of my grandfather. Stories of things he did and the trouble he was in, how sorry he was that things had gone how they did. I didn't notice time passing as she went on for several hours.

"...Arashi knew that he must become a servant of Ras al Gul , but he didn't want this life for his son or grandson. My advice to you Naruto, stay away from it and live longer." she said and opened the door.

"Thanks for telling me about him and my grandmother," I said and walked out.

"If you want to know more, find Lady Shiva. She's still your great-grandmother," said Paula and smiled at me.

Again thanking her, I left. I had to go to mount justice. Dressed in my uniform I headed towards the Zeta tube and teleported into the mountain. What I saw made my heart stop. Everything was in ruins. It seems there was a nasty fight.

"Let them be alive. Let they will be fine," I repeated over and over in my head. When I reached the garage, I saw my colleagues on the floor, unmoving.

"No" I thought and ran to them. Going to Artemis first, I felt for her pulse. Feeling it throb steadily under my fingers, I fell to my knees and sighed. They were alive but unconscious.

Then I looked at them and realized that it was my fault. They could have been killed because I had disabled the security system. I was angry with myself, Marcus and Ras al Ghul. I was willing to risk his life, but not the lives of my friends.

"**Naruto, the League is here,**" Kurama warned. But I paid no attention and continued to stare at them. It was my fault was all that was swirling in my head. So the Justice League found me sitting on my knees in the ruins of Mount Justice, in front of the unconscious team.


	11. Doubt

**A new Chapter and I hope you will like it. One of the readers said that my Naruto is not similar to the original. My answer was "of Course he's not!" In the world of DC is full of heroes. But no one could do what is necessary. Yes my Naruto dark and a bit angry. You too would have been angry if your parents were killed when you were eight. But Naruto has a quality that I love him. He never gives up. Also he is willing to do anything for his friends no matter how hard it will be to beat or humiliate. How much pain he suffered both mental and physically. He will stand. Here's how I see it. **

**By the way we already 392 follower. IT'S JUST INCREDIBLE! Thank you all for reading my story. As always a huge thanks to my beta. cheshirejin you're the best beta and friend that I know.**

After the attack, the Justice League began to restore Mount Justice. While others worked, Kaldur and I were debriefed by Batman. It seemed most of the damage was done by Red Tornado.

"So you knew that the team could have a mole?" asked Batman.

"Yes, we received information during the mission," replied Kaldur.

"But our source was the Sportmaster, not the most reliable, still, I guess he was right," I said and looked at Batman. Now I wanted to find Ras al Ghul, stab him with a knife in the heart, and then scrap Red Tornado for parts. But this was ultimately my fault. I put my team in jeopardy.

"But the question remains, did Red Tornado betray us willingly or was he somehow reprogrammed?" said Kaldur.

I was going to ask what would happen to Red Tornado when Superboy grabbed me and Kaldur by our necks.

"You mean you knew there might be a traitor?" he cried and pressed us into the wall. "Because of you, Megan could die,"

I quickly pulled out a dart gun and aimed at Superboy's eye. "You have impervious skin. But what about the eyes?" I said as well as I could with his hand around my throat, "Let us go."

"Connor, what are you doing?" shouted Megan as she and the rest of the team came closer.

Connor let go and looked at the team "They knew that there was a traitor among us, and didn't warn anyone."

"You knew?" asked Robin and looked at them.

"And didn't tell us?" asked Wally.

"We wanted to protect the team..." replied Kaldur looking at each of them.

"From what? information that could help us?" said Artemis stepping closer.

"Some of us almost died," said Superboy, shaking his fists.

"Enough" said Batman, and looked sternly at them. "While we are looking for red tornado, the team will be on duty with mentors in turn. First on the list is Captain Marvel." said Batman and from behind him stepped Captain Marvel.

He was tall and strong in appearance. He was wearing a red suit and on his chest he wore a lightning bolt design. "I am happy to see you, I really want to work with you guys." he said and smiled.

"After I deal with Red Tornado, you and I..." Superboy wanted to say, but Batman didn't let him finish.

"Red Tornado is a member of the justice League and he's our responsibility. You still have a mission." said Batman and on the screen appeared an extract from the newspaper.

The Mayor of Gotham was attacked by a monkey on a trip to India. I was reading the newspaper and honestly believed that the mayor got what he deserved. Like many officials in Gotham he received bribes and I felt no pity for him.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Robin, looking at Batman.

"I never joke about a mission," replied Batman "Aqualad, you and your team will go to India and investigate it."

"Hmm, your team," Kid-Flash said to Aqualad and went with the team to the garage.

I decided that it was better still to say nothing and silently entered the Martian spaceship. While they were flying I could feel the tension in the air. Superboy occasionally threw me and Aqualad evil glances.

"Kurama, I need you found Superboy's weakness." I said mentally and waited for a response.

"**He's a clone of Superman, his weakness is kryptonite**" said Kurama after a momen't delay.

"Fetch some for me, just in case?" I asked in my thoughts. I knew that we were part of the same team, but it was better to be safe.

"**I could add kryptonite to the handles of your hidden blades and you could do some damage,**" suggested Kurama.

"We will do that when I get back from the mission," I agreed silently.

"We're here," said Megan, and Robin, along with Artemis stood up. They were the first down the rope. When Megan dropped the ship to earth the rest of us came out of the ship.

"Activate cloaking" said Aqualad and activated the camouflage. "Let's look at a plan of action."

"We don't need a plan of action," said kid flash.

"We need to scout the area," said Robin, and they both decided to leave.

"Kidd, Robin..." Aqualad started to say, but Robin answered first.

"We started this team because of the League were keeping secrets from us,"

"Already forgot about that?" asked kid flash.

I could see what was happening and decided that it was time to intervene.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, and forced them to shut up.

"You are all angry and upset. I understand, but you can't behave like children," I said, and looked at them all. "They tried to kill you, I understand, Yes we withheld information but it was for the good of the team."

"For the benefit..." Artemis started, but I cut her off with a stern glare.

"Now, we're on a mission, and if you can't behave like adults then we'll Board the ship and go back to Mount Justice. Or, you can get yourself together and start acting like a team and after the mission, you can grumble and yell at us as much as you need to, It's understandable, but that comes later. After the mission is complete. Got it?" I said, staring them all down.

"Do you understand me?" I asked again.

They all nodded.

"Good, We should split up and explore the area in groups of two people." I said. "Megan establish telepathic contact with everyone."

Megan made contact and I nodded. "I'll go with the Superboy. Megan and Artemis together." I said and pointed at them. "Aqualad you with captain Marvel."

"Good" said Aqualad and looked at the Captain.

"Disperse" I ordered and we all went in different directions. Once we had walked a sufficient distance I looked at Superboy.

"I'm sorry I pointed a gun at your eye," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about that. You would hardly hurt me," he replied.

I expected him to apologize for grabbing me by the neck, but he was silent. Then I heard a noise and something grabbed me and I was suddenly lifted into the air. Looking up, I saw a huge eagle.

"Ghost!" shouted Superboy, he was going to jump after me but then he was assaulted by a pack of wolves.

"We are under attack!" various thoughts to that effect came through the mental link from the whole team.

I had one hand free and I stabbed the eagle in the foot with my hidden blade. He gave a cry of pain and released me. I realized that this was a bad idea when I started to fall. Once again I heard again the scream of the eagle and twisted around. The eagle flew right at me.

I pulled out my dart pistols and released the whole clip into the eagle. It rammed me, but lost consciousness. Now we were both falling. I grabbed the eagle and turned him to where he was between me and the ground.

"This is going to hurt," The thought ran through my mind just before we collided with the ground. The eagle took the brunt of the impact, but I felt some ribs snap when I hit. The eagle survived somehow, but it was unconscious. Then I noticed the collar. I used the hook blade and tore the collar from the eagle.

"They've got Captain marvel," said Kaldur over the telepathic link. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat beside it. My ribs slowly regenerated and it was terribly painful. Stifling a cry I looked at the eagle. He was really huge.

Suddenly, the eagle jumped up and waved his wings. Then dust. Once the dust settled, the eagle stood in front of me. He looked at me and nodded before flying away.

"Well that was weird," I thought, getting up and headed to the command signal. When I got to them I noticed that they were fighting with monkeys. I caught one of them and tore the collar off of it. "Remove their collars," I shouted to the team.

They all began to tear the collars from the animals. Then there was a huge Gorilla with a machine gun. Megan tried to get past it, but the Gorilla grabbed her and threw her to the side.

"Leave her alone" shouted kid flash and tried to ram the Gorilla. I pulled out the dart pistols and reloaded them. Then Megan picked the gorilla up by its throat into the air with the help of telepathy and beat it against a wall. The team went inside. Then I saw the brain.

"I'm can handle a lot, but not this, No one could expect this," I said, terrified pointing to the brain. Suddenly from the ground up slid these poles and activated some kind of field. we all fell to the floor. Megan grabbed the Gorillas remote from the poles. I quickly stood up and shot at the Gorilla with a few Darts. It gave a cry of rage and opened fire with the machine gun. I took cover.

"Artemis, take out that gun," I shouted from the spot I had taken shelter. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at the Gorilla's ammunition clip. As soon as the Gorilla lost his gun, I came out of hiding and began to shoot at the Gorilla. When the Gorilla charged, trying to kill me, I slipped between his legs and got on his back.

I tried to shoot the Gorilla in the head, nut I was out of Darts. Then I stuck a hidden blade into the Gorilla's skull. The primate issued a final roar and fell to the floor.

"Mallah!" shouted brain and turned in his direction. "You killed him!" he shouted and released a dangerous looking red beam. I rolled to the side. Then Aqualad grabbed the brain with his water whips and threw him into the wall. Superboy struck the wall and debris rained down on the brain, pinning him in one place.

"We got you," I said, and walked up to the brain.

"You'll answer for that boy," replied the brain.

After everything was settled with the animals, Captain marvel waved to us. "All right, I'll take the brain and deliver him to the authorities." he said and flew away together with the brain.

When I climbed on to the ship Aqualad looked at me. "Today you saved us," he said

"I did nothing, Aqualad" I replied.

"No, I did nothing that would unite the team. You are the one who got us to work together when necessary."

"I agree with Kaldur," said Robin coming closer. "If not for you, we could have failed this mission completely."

"I think you should be captain," said Kaldur and I looked at him in shock.

"Captain?" I asked. "I only recently became part of the team."

"But you proved that you are able to make difficult decisions when necessary. You're not afraid to sacrifice yourself for the mission and even forced us to listen to you today," said Robin, looking over at me.

"What do you think?" I asked Megan, Superboy and Artemis.

"I agree with Robin," replied Artemis, "Today we could have been hurt and just because you got the situation in hand, we avoided problems."

"I think so too," replied Megan.

Superboy only nodded.

I looked at them all. They trusted me, but I didn't deserve that trust. Next time my actions could get them killed. I knew I wasn't supposed to refuse, but I had a mission. "I can't be team captain. I have some personal issues and questions, and I can't concentrate fully on the team, " I said seriously, "But I am always willing to help."

"Anything we can help you with?" asked Aqualad.

"Thank you, but I need to do this for myself," I said and smiled, "Well let's go home. I'm tired of this jungle."

They all nodded and went into the bio-ship. The team plus one, it seems Superboy had acquired a pet wolf somewhere along the way.

When they arrived, I silently made my way to the Zeta tube. When I was going to teleport. I was brought up short by a voice, Aqualad's.

"Naruto wait!" he shouted and walked closer.

"Yes?" I replied looking back at him.

"You should write a report about Missy and give it to Batman, I forgot to warn you," said Kaldur.

"Now I have reports to write?" I thought and sighed

"If you want I can write this report for you. But you owe me," suggested Kaldur

"All Right. I'll buy you some fish sticks," I said, and walked to the Zeta tube.

Kaldur laughed and anything else he was going to say was lost as I stepped into the Zeta tube and teleported away.

As soon as I materialized in Star City, I got a call from Edward.

"Yes Edward," I said as I walked onto the roof.

"Naruto, we have a problem." he said.

"What happened?" I asked looking over the city at night.

"The bosses of the gangs of the Star City decided to unite against us," Edward said in all seriousness.

"What do you propose to do?" I asked.

"My man said that they are all going to meet at the hotel Star," said Edward, "We can attack them, but it will attract a lot of attention and we will probably lose a lot of people."

Then I came up with a plan, "Tell Icicle Jr. and Deadshot to meet me on the roof of the building opposite the hotel." I said and walked towards the hotel. "You have to raise a ruckus on the streets. Distract the heroes from the hotel until we get through." I told him.

"You sure you can handle it? There's a whole army." asked Edward.

"Yes," I said, I went into his apartment and pulled out pistols with silencers. He also took out the orange mask. Obito Uchiha should appear again.. When I got to the hotel, Deadshot and Icicle were waiting for me.

"Hey Boss," said Icicle with a smile. Deadshot only nodded.

I nodded "Here's the plan. I'll go in through the main entrance. You, deadshot will be on the roof opposite and shoot any guards you see and those who try to escape."

"How many people are there?" he asked.

"Kurama how many people in the building?" I asked.

«**One hundred and twenty**," replied Kurama.

"About a hundred and twenty people. Only kill the guards and Bosses of the group. I don't want any civilians hurt."

"What do I do?" asked the Icicle and looked at the building.

"You're gonna come in the back door and sneak into the security room and destroy all the records made by the security cameras. Once you are familiar with this it will help me," I replied.

"You all know the plan," I said and headed down to the street level. I pulled out my orange mask and dressed.

"**I disabled all the cameras in the two-block radius**." warned Kurama.

"Begin," I thought and went into the hotel. All the guards were dressed in a simple black suits and black sunglasses. A few sat on the couch in the lobby, the other stood by the door. Two security guards approached me. They might have wanted to ask me something, but I had already activated the hidden blades and stabbed them in the throat.

I sheathed the hidden blades and pulled out my guns, then started shooting. Then all hell broke loose. Deadshot took out his targets, I saw the goal and shot. Everything was going too easy. I noticed that one of the elevators was moving down. Not hard to guess who was in it.

I took out an exploding blade and threw it into the Elevator as soon as the door opened. As the knife flew inside, I hid behind the counter and waited for the explosion.

"Naruto, I'm in the room, no one is moving anymore and the files have been destroyed," said the Icicle on the radio.

I moved out from behind the bar and pushed the button for another Elevator. "Good now go and eliminate the guards, while I sort out things with the bosses," I replied before I entered the elevator

I pressed the button for the top floor. Once the Elevator began to rise, I opened the hatch in the ceiling and climbed to the top. I was crouched low, waiting when the elevator stopped. As soon as the Elevator doors opened the security guard started shooting. I waited until they finished. When the shots stopped, I pulled out another knife and threw it in.

"He killed John," I heard the shouts of the guards and then there was an explosion. Once the dust cleared, I came down and stepped out of the Elevator. Half of the guards were dead. Others were still alive. I finished off the guards quickly and went into the room where things were strangely quiet.

"They're waiting for you on the other side of that door." warned Kurama.

I pulled out several explosive knives and threw it at the door. "Kurama When I say so, turn the lights off in the entire hotel." I ordered.

I ran to the door. "Come on" I hissed impatiently, just before it blew up. "Now, Kurama," I thought as I made a dive and slipped past the bullets fired at the now missing door. Because of the dark nobody saw it. Activating the night vision on the mask, I started shooting. All that the enemy saw were sparks from the bullets and the death cries.

When I ran out of bullets, I activated the hidden blade. Soon the shooting stopped. "Kurama turn on the lights," I said and disabled the night vision. When the lights came up it exposed a massacre with Piles of bodies and I stood in their blood. In the corner of my eye I saw movement. Sharply turning around I saw that one of the leaders was trying to crawl away.

I followed him. The man was badly wounded and rapidly losing blood. When I approached, the man rolled over and lay on his back.

"We had to act before...hee," he said, and spat out a clot of blood "After the Russians… I knew it was going to happen hee hee...»

"It was necessary" I said and raised the gun "Last word?"

"See you in hell… Bastard» he said and I shot him in the head.

"We are done" I said and walked onto the roof. Using rope dart I quickly moved to another building. After a couple of minutes I was home. Entering through the window, intent on going to take a shower.

Once out of the shower I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I still saw those people from the hotel and the blood. Was I any better than Falcone? This question had bothered me ever since I started this. Because Falcone also killed for the sake of power as I did. Only difference is that I killed for rhe brotherhood, and Falcone for himrself.

Whether I was better than those with whom I fought? I killed criminals. The gang considered it right. But because of me many people have lost loved ones. And my friends, I betrayed them and almost let them die. Until now I thought that everything I had done was right, because it's for the good of the Brotherhood. But now I wasn't so sure. How to understand what is right and what is not.

I remembered the words of the creed. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted," I said. I was still searching for the meaning of that credo ever since left Gotham. If nothing is true, what would I believe? If you can do anything where is the boundary of my actions?

Going to the Kitchen I found a new letter. "We need to meet, Jade."

I crumpled the letter and threw it in a dumpster. "What else does Ras want?" I thought. Deciding to leave it go for the night, I went to bed. I only wanted to go to sleep and forget. But before I got to bed, I contacted Kurama.

"Kurama, I need to know all the weaknesses of the justice League and the team." I told him.

"**I'll start searching,**" answered Kurama.

**So what do you think? Write in the comments :)**


	12. Battle against fate

**Hello everyone I am back. Sorry it takes so long, there must be a reason. My beta wrote a few words below.**

**Editor's note: Hi, this is cheshirejin, the English editor for this story. I have been receiving the translated work from Tom2011 and turning the rough translation into what I hope is a more readable English version. It has been fun and a bit of a challenge at times. Some things have taken while for me to figure out. At one point I was looking at 'things that were eaten by the fog', and finally something clicked that it meant 'information stored on the cloud'. In that way it is kind of like a word puzzle. I like puzzles. I am having a really rough time right now with some health problems. (Chemo is no fun) So if someone wants to pitch in and help editing to get this done faster, pm me and I will get you up to speed on what we've been doing.**

***The pov of this chapter is going to change from first person to third person as some of the readers have requested.***

**End of editor's note**

**Well now you understand what the problem is. Also I started learning and I'm very busy but I will continue this story. Question to readers: Who else should join the team Naruto. I already have a couple ideas but I could use some. Enjoy the story.**

Naruto was walking through Star City. Several weeks had passed since the incident at the hotel. Star City was now completely under the control of the brotherhood. There were still petty criminals around, but nothing serious. But things were not going as smoothly as he wanted. Edward had to return to Gotham. His absence was quickly noticed and the Penguin, together with black Mask, tried to attack old Gotham. And that was just part of the problem.

The attack on the hotel had come to be called the Star City massacre. The man in the orange mask became an official threat. Even the League began to look for him and not only him. Batman was searching for Icicle jr. because witnesses saw him at the hotel. All of this was information that Kurama had collected.

When Naruto asked him to collect information on the League, he had underestimated Kurama's skills. He found not only the weaknesses of the team and the League, but also profiled their personalities, found the names of their relatives, and any other useful information that could be used against them. It was dangerous. If this kind of information got into the wrong hands there would be huge issues all around.

While Edward was absent, Naruto had to control the city, and also to go to Gotham Academy as well as work with the team. His relationship with Barbara had deteriorated after their conversation. In addition, Dick began to follow him. Secretly of course but Naruto could always spot it.

In addition Icicle Jr. had not been heard from for the last two days. When he reached the right of the building Naruto went inside and climbed to the fifth floor.

Naruto knocked on the door but nobody answered. Then he knocked again louder. The door slowly opened and he saw Cameron. The smell of alcohol was thick.

"And here's the boss" said Icicle stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Once inside, Naruto saw bottles of whiskey on the floor amidst a terrible mess. Cameron went inside and took another bottle. It was almost empty. He went to drink it but Naruto grabbed the bottle from him.

"Hey give that back," he said and tried to take the bottle.

Naruto only shook his head. Moving the bottle aside, he looked at Cameron. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm a little drunk," he said weaving into the room, he sat on the sofa. It was covered with a lot of trash and remnants of different food.

"I can see that, what is going on?" said Naruto sitting down opposite him.

"How can you all just sit here like nothing happened?" Cameron asked.

Naruto blinked, he didn't understand the question. Fortunately Kurama seemed to grasp it.

"He asked how do you handle the fact that you killed those people," said Kurama in his head,

"Thanks Kurama" replied Naruto.

"You feel guilty for killing those people?" he asked Cameron.

"I see their faces. All those guards that we killed." Cameron replied and looked at the floor.

Naruto stood silently and walked to the window and looked out over the city. It was broad daylight. People hurried back and forth on their own business, not noticing that the world has changed. They had no idea about the Brotherhood or Light or the myriad of other threats that existed. Sometimes he envied them. Just live without knowing everything.

"How'd you manage that?" suddenly asked Cameron.

He hadn't been paying attention to what Cameron was saying. His attention was attracted by a group of children. Apparently they had a tour or something. They laughed and had fun, so carelessly. Maybe he's doing all this for them? For someone else to have had the opportunity to live such a life and not look on as anything you love is burned in the fire. Questioning why he's doing this still hurts him. Although maybe he just found the answer.

"Come here," asked Naruto and continued to stare out the window. Cameron stood up and walked over to him and together they began to look out the window.

"What do you see?" asked Naruto.

"E-m people" answered confused Cameron. He obviously didn't understand.

"Exactly, people. They don't know about the threats. About the Brotherhood or the Light. They live and enjoy life. For their sake, we do it. That night in the hotel we killed a lot of people. But thanks to that, life in Scar City is safer for them." Naruto and looked at Cameron. "What we do is not easy. Just remember about the people and that what we are doing this for their benefit, even if they never know about it."

"I'll try," he replied.

"And remember," said Naruto as he picked up another bottle, "This is not the solution. Alcohol may ease the pain but after that will only come back worse," he tossed the bottle away and walked to the door. "Get some rest. I will give you two days, then you will help me with the brotherhood."

Cameron nodded.

Naruto left out of the building and decided to go for a walk. Honestly the business at the hotel, gave him no peace either. They perpetrated a massacre. Kurama was charged with finding information on all the dead and their relatives. He gave them all the money to their accounts that would at least try to make amends. As much as it itself was not justified, murder is murder.

"**Naruto, somebody's watching you,**" warned Kurama.

"Who?" asked Naruto, trying not to show that he noticed something.

"**It's Jade,**" he replied.

"Oh, great. Now she knows where Cameron lives. Find him a new apartment and I'll deal with her." said Naruto as he turned into the alley and hid. Jade followed him. Naruto abruptly grabbed her and pinned to the wall.

"Why…" Naruto was cut off when Jade kissed him. Naruto grabbed her waist and pinned to the wall. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"You don't call, you don't write," Jade said with an impish grin, "I was getting worried."

"I was busy" said Naruto and pulled away from her, backing off a few steps. He was still angry with her and Ras for the attack on his team.

"Ras was impressed. You were capable of doing what was needed." she said and walked over to him. Her hand touched his chest.

"What else does he want?" asked Naruto immediately. Ras wouldn't have sent her here without a reason.

"Can't I just see my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Don't play around Jade," said Naruto seriously and removed her hand from his chest. "You really feel something for me? Or is our relationship just another part of the mission?" after saying this Naruto noticed Jade's eyes flash with anger.

"I'll tell you this one time, Naruto." she said and grabbed his jacket, "Yes, I work for Ras but my relationships are none of his concern." Then she pulled him close and kissed him harder.

Naruto kissed back and hugged her. "Looks like I'm in love," he thought to himself, smiling into the kiss.

Frightened shouts and cries interrupted their kiss. The earth opened up and huge plants attacked the city. Naruto's Communicator lit up with a message from Batman. He was waiting for him at Mount Justice.

"Got to run," Naruto hollered and ran out of the alley. "I'll call you" he shouted. But Jade had already disappeared.

Naruto changed into his uniform and quickly found a Zeta tube. Upon Teleporting to the mountain, he noticed that everyone was already assembled.

"Let's start," said Batman, and pointed, activating the screen.

"Worldwide huge plants are attacking people. After analysis, we confirmed that they were created using the serum known as Cobra-venom," said Batman.

"This is not the first time that this serum has been used by villains." Kaldur said firmly, "They cooperate like the justice League heroes do each other."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," replied Batman. Suddenly the screen lost picture.

"Wow, dude," said kid Flash and looked at Robin.

"Someone broke into the satellite." said Robin and looked at the computer on his wrist. "All satellites are down."

"Puddin, it works!" suddenly there was a signal again showing Harley Quinn and behind her, the Joker.

"Harley, get away from the camera, this is my finest hour!" shouted the Joker and pushed her away. Behind the scenes she could be heard hitting the wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen around the world. You might wonder what this cute clown maniac is doing in your TV." said the Joker and walked right up to the camera.

"Well, I want to say that this is a new TV show. Let's call it 'Destroy the City of the Day'." shouted the Joker and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHHA We will destroy your cities live. Isn't it wonderful" then the Joker made a serious face. "Attention the following data frames are recommended for children and the faint of heart."

"Joker's enough fooling around," said a New voice with a European accent. He was dressed in a nice suit and on his back he wore a green cloak. "We are the League of Injustice. We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you want the attacks stopped, it will cost ten billion dollars. All instructions have been sent to the UN."

Suddenly the camera turned again and there was the Joker. "But I ask that you do not pay. Give me time to have some fun without Batman. Hear my Bats, I can be fun without you." shouted the Joker and the signal cut out.

Robin again turned on the video and stopped the picture on the villains. "Joker, Count Vertigo, Atomic skull, Bizarro, poison Ivy, Wotan and Harley Quinn. Seven dangerous villains," he listed off the known members of the League of Injustice.

"Light is trying to divert attention from himself," thought Naruto, "Smart."

"Here's your secret society of villains," Wally muttered and folded his hands.

"Not so secret anymore," replied Artemis

"Maybe after India, they decided not to hide anymore," suggested Kaldur.

"And that is their mistake," said Wally, "now let's go and chop these Plants into a salad."

"The plants are League business. You get another job," said Batman.

"Oh, come on!" groaned Wally.

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder "If the League is fighting with those plants, who do you think we're fighting?"

"I don't know," shrugged Wally, and then Artemis pointed to the Screen, "Oooooh Cool."

"The plants should have a control center," continued Batman, "You must find it and destroy it."

The serious way he looked at Batman, "You sure?" he asked.

"They are ready" Batman nodded, "You'll be able to find them?"

"I Can," answered the Zatara there was a map and he uttered a spell. "New Louisiana."

"Well, We will go help the people until you destroy the control center," said Batman.

They all headed to the bio-ship. As they sat Naruto noticed that Kaldur was carrying a bag. "What's in the bag?" asked Naruto.

"A plan B if things go wrong," he replied.

Naruto only nodded, deciding to trust Kaldur. After that, they began to discuss the plan. While the team distracts the villains Robin must destroy the center. Honestly Naruto was nervous and not just him. Everyone checked their equipment. Here Megan grabbed her head.

"Ah! my head,"she moaned.

"Do the Martians get seasick?" asked Robin.

"And she really is greener than usual," said Wally.

"It's not me, her..." Megan groaned.

"I'm fine," said Artemis thinking that Megan meant her.

"Not you, ship. She's trying to protect us but..." she said , and then the ship began to lose control.

And then there was a strong blow, and they fell into the water. Fortunately all were fastened. Suddenly the ceiling of the ship was torn open by Bizaro.

Megan screamed and grabbed her head. Superboy quickly got up and shot threw Bizaro through the side of the ship and far away. water began to flow in through the holes in the ceiling.

"Megan open the door we need to get out" shouted Naruto.

"Doing just that," she said and opened the hatch. Naruto and the others were able to swim to shore, but the bio ship sank to the bottom.

Megan looked at the bio-ship. "She's stressed and she needs time to recover." she said.

Kaldur looked at them all. "You all know the plan. Megan, Robin, proceed." but then they were attacked. Count Vertigo used telepathy and stunned everyone. Fortunately the mask was protecting Naruto against such attacks.

"Kneel before the Count," he shouted and stepped up the attack. Naruto quickly approached him.

"Not in this life," shouted Naruto and right hook knocked the Count. But then came Bizarro and with one blow sent him into the river. In the water Naruto felt that he was being grabbed by a vine. Fortunately Kaldur managed to pull him out.

When Naruto wanted to say thank you, he noticed that Harley crept up behind Kaldur with a hammer.

"Watch it," shouted Naruto but it was too late. From blow of the hammer Kaldur lost consciousness. Looking around he noticed that the others were unconscious as well. Here towered over him Harley. "Pleasant dreams." she said and hit it with a hammer.

When Naruto woke up he noticed that they were in a cage made of magic, no soubt the work of Wotan. Kaldur tried to destroy it but his knowledge of magic was not enough. They would need to take out Wotan and the cell will disappear.

Suddenly the Bio-ship swooped in and attacked Wotan. He lost control and the cage disappeared.

Naruto noticed the Count and decided to immediately eliminate him. But when he reached for his dart pistols he noticed that they had been taken. Fortunately he had built one dart into a hidden blade for just such an extreme he tried to get to the Count he was attacked by Harley. Using the hook blade, Naruto jumped over her and got the opportunity to shoot. The dart hit Count right in the throat. Now he would sleep for about twelve hours.

Then Naruto heard an explosion. Turning around he saw that the control center of the plants was destroyed. Robin stood on the roof across from the remnants of plants and smiled. Then the Joker came up behind him and hit Robin flat in the back shoving him off of the roof, but Megan managed to catch him.

"You ruined all the fun, you little brat! That's why I don't want kids Harley!" he shouted.

"Enough," said Wotan and released the zipper on all of them. Naruto fell to one knee and tried not to scream. Aqualad looked at Megan. "Plan B," he said, and Megan nodded. From the bio-ship a bag fell to earth next to him. Kaldur opened it and pulled out the helmet of fate. But when he was going to put it on, the Joker appeared and hit Kaldur with a spring loaded Boxing glove.

The helmet flew off and fell in front of him. Naruto knew what he must do. Naruto took off his mask and hood and quickly grabbed the helmet.

"**Naruto stop! Don't wear the helmet**" shouted Kurama in his head.

"I must," said Naruto and out it on. There was a bright flash and there was Dr. fate.

"Finally a good body," yelled Nabu "After so many thousands of years," instead of the usual form of Doctor fate, he had new armor, a strong shoulder strap, an armband and the helmet glowed with power like the sun.

Wally looked at Dr. fate. "Well that's different, something's definitely wrong," he cried.

"Nabu!" shouted Wotan who had suddenly appeared before him, "I have been preparing for your return," he said and released enormous energy bolt on Nabu.

"Ghost!" shout Robin fearing that his friend had been injured by what had happened. But when the energy dissipated, they saw that Nabu was surrounded by a Golden shield.

"Let me show what I'm capable of," said Nabu and raised his hand. He released a fiercely bright yellow beam. Wotan tried to defend himself but ray easily broke through his defenses. There was an explosion. When the dust settled Wotan fell to the ground. Upon seeing this the other villains surrendered, except the Joker. Then the League arrived.

"It's over," said Batman.

"I don't think so, Batsy," said the Joker and remote activated the plants. They released clouds of Joker toxin."AHAHAHA all of you die here," he cried out.

Nabu quickly used magic to clear the gas, but when all the gas has disappated, Joker had disappeared along with it.

"He escaped," said Batman, by his voice you could tell he was angry.

"Nabu," said Wally and walked closer "That body you're in, Naruto, will hardly suit you as a carrier. Let him go."

"You're a fool, boy just like everyone." he said "This child is a store of enormous energy and its potential is limitless. He's the perfect body for me."

"You can't just take his body" shout Robin

"Yes, if you think we'll let you, you're a fool" said Artemis.

"I'm not interested in your..." Nabu stopped abruptly and froze.

"What happen?" asked Superboy and looked at the League in search of an answer. But they didn't know.

(In the helmet of fate)

When Naruto put on the helmet, he was suddenly in a dark room. Opposite him was an old man who just stared at him. Honestly this situation caused him severe discomfort.

"Hello young man," the old man said. He had a cane and a pocket watch. And he was dressed in an old suit.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Kent Nelson is very nice to meet you" he replied.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto, looking around.

"We in the helmet of fate," replied Kent.

"Why do I feel so familiar with this place?" asked Naruto. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the entire room lit up. The room had a lot of different books and other stuff. But Naruto was attracted to the statue. It was Dr. fate and he had the Apple of Eden.

"How many years have I worn this helmet and I never saw this," said Kent, surprised.

"**Naruto you have to fight it,**" Naruto heard the voice of Kurama. Turning around he saw Kurama in the guise of a Fox.

"**Don't let him control you**" he shouted. There appeared Nabu and he attacked Kurama.

"You're not taking my new body. I will NOT ALLOW IT!" yelled Nabu. «Not again»

"Hey leave him alone," shouted Naruto and pointed to Nabu. Then to his surprise an energy beam shot from his hand and hit Dr. fate. Nabu was thrown to the side and Naruto ran to Kurama.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes, I told you not to wear the helmet.**" said Kurama, and struck him on the head with his tail.

"I had to do something, or we all would have died," replied Naruto.

"How dare you attack me boy!" shouted Nabu. He through a few energy balls at them. Naruto raised a barrier.

"**Listen Naruto,**" Kurama said and looked at him. "**You must defeat him or he will hold you captive here, forever.**"

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Naruto sarcastically. Still defending himself from the Nabu's attacks.

"**You have to knock him out quickly and the longer he owns your body, the stronger are his chances of winning,**" replied Kurama and disappeared.

"Well thank you captain obvious." replied Naruto and raised a smoke screen. Creating a clone of light, Naruto sent him to attack Nabu and slipped behind him. Nabu quickly destroyed the clone. But didn't notice as he crept up. Naruto was about to strike but instead of Nabu before him was his mother.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Mom?" said Naruto in shock. Then her eyes glowed yellow and she picked up the bookcase and threw it at him. Nabu smiled thinking he had won.

But then Naruto threw the bookcase off of himself and stood up. Now he was furious. How dare Nabu used his mother guise. Collecting energy Naruto created a huge nine tails Fox and attacked Nabu headlong.

"AAAAAA!" with a cry of rage Naruto, riding on the nine tails Fox attacked Nabu. Nabu gathered a huge ball of energy and wanted to throw it at Naruto but he was too late. The fox swallowed Nabu. Suddenly there was an explosion and Nabu flew from the mouth of the Fox, breaking the statue. The fox disappeared due to the explosion.

The statue was destroyed by the force of the impact, and Nabu was lying on the floor. He was still in the guise of Kushina. Naruto jumped onto him and started beating Nabu.

"You're not her!" screamed Naruto, and continued to yell "You're nobody!" he shouted and hit even harder.

"I'm the Fate," yelled Nabu as he took the form of his father. He threw Naruto and created a sword of light. Naruto using the hidden blade and blocked the blow of the sword. Then using the hook blade he grabbed Nabu and threw him across his back. With Nabu again lying on the floor. Naruto sat on him and started punching him again.

"Don't." Wham "Dare." Whap "assume." whop "the Look." Whump "of My"Thump "Parents," Naruto gathered a huge yellow ball in his hand. When he wanted to attack in front of him was himself.

"Accept your fate," said Nabu in his appearance and smiled "Sooner or later you'll be mine."

"Maybe," said Naruto and looked at Nabu "But not today," and unleashed a ball of energy on Nabu. There was a strong explosion and dust. When the dust cleared Naruto barely climbed out of the crater. Slowly the room began to disintegrate and he felt the control of his body returned to him.

Nearby Kent stood and looked sadly at him.

"I thought you were the one who Nabu was looking for, and I could finally gain my freedom," he said. "I'm afraid Inza will have to wait a little longer."

"I'm sorry old man, but I don't want someone using my body except me," replied Naruto.

"Well, then I'll be waiting and good luck," said Kent and smiled at him "You obviously need a lot of luck."

Naruto nodded and the room vanished in a white light.

(Real world)

Naruto removed the helmet and saw that everyone was looking at him with wide open eyes. Then he felt weak and fell to his knees. Diane quickly ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Did Nabu let you go?" asked Wally not allowing him to answer.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I had to kick his ass to get out," said Naruto "I will Honestly tell you. Nabu is a dick."

"You won against Nabu and took off his helmet, on your own will?" asked the surprised Zatara.

"Yes" said Naruto, "That bad?"

"How did you do that?" quickly inquired Zatara "no one has been able to resist Nabu."

"Not now Zatara," Diane replied with anger, "don't you see he's tired?"

Naruto wanted to say that he was okay but he felt that he was dizzy. Suddenly the darkness swallowed him.

He saw the life of his ancestor. This time he was training with swords with Ras. They moved so quickly. Suddenly, he knocked the sword out of Ras's arms. But when he tried to make another shot. Ras caught his arm and wrenched it. Arashi dropped his sword and Ras caught it. Then he put the blade to his throat.

"You can knock the sword out of my hands." he said.

"Next time I'll try to finish properly master" replied Arashi.

Then came one of the /ras's servants. "Sir, it's all over."

Arashi quickly ran up to him "And?" he asked.

"It's a boy sir," replied the shadow.

Arashi quickly ran. He broke into a room. Inside was Jessica and she was holding the child. "Arashi he's so beautiful," she said.

Arashi slowly walked over and sat on the bed in front of Jessica. She gave him the baby to hold. "What should we name him?" she asked.

"Minato," replied Arashi and smiled "Minato Namikaze." Then Naruto woke up.

Opening his eyes he noticed what was at Mount Justice in the medical unit. Getting up from the bed he tried to understand what just saw. This was the birth of his father. His father. Honestly he was shocked. Suddenly the team came in, along with Batman and Zatara.

"Naruto you're awake" Megan shouted and flew up to him.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"You've been asleep for two days" replied Batman. "You can leave us alone. Zatara and I have to talk to Naruto."

The team did not want to leave, but after dark glare Batman they were quickly gone.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Tell me what happened in the helmet of fate, when you fought Nabu."

Naruto nodded and told them a slightly edited version of the story of how he fought with Nabu. Without mentioning the presence of Kurama or how much power he used.

Batman nodded. He knew what Naruto said wasn't the whole story, but decided not to ask. Then he looked at the Zatara. "After you lost consciousness, I decided to check you for magical potential," he said.

"And?" said Naruto fearing that they learned something.

"You're not a mage," he said and calmed Naruto "But you have a lot of energy," he said showing some sort of chart.

"You have enough energy to fuel the city for a month," said Batman, and looked at him with his dark gaze.

"I don't understand what that means," said Naruto scratched his head.

"You have power and you have to learn to control it," said Zatara.

"How?" asked Naruto. Honestly he didn't want the League to know that he has these abilities and was hoping to keep them secret.

"Zatara has made a training schedule for you. It should help to find out what those abilities are, and learn to control them."

"Okay, maybe now can I go home?" said Naruto and stood up. Two days is not a short time and he need to figure out how to beat things in Star City.

"Yes, you may go" said Batman. In his mind now there was one question. Who is Naruto Namikaze and what he's capable of?

Naruto nodded and left the infirmary. his team was waiting in the main hall.

"Hey Naruto," shouted Wally and ran up to him, "What did Batman want?" he asked. Naruto just noticed that Wally wore a cast on his arm.

"Apparently I have some sort of energy and it was his way of telling me," replied Naruto.

"So now you, are also a metahuman?" asked Robin.

"I don't know yet, I haven't noticed any powers" said Naruto and sighed. "I have to go, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course" said Aqualad ,"We are glad that you're okay," he said and the others all agreed.

"See you later," said Naruto and walked to the Zeta tube. In a second he disappeared.

Appearing in Star City, Naruto went to talk to Kurama. He wanted to know about the helmet and how Kurama knew about it. Was defeating Nabu the only way to remove the helmet every time?

"**Edward wants to talk to you at the bar,**" said Kurama, before he could even ask one question.

"I'm going," replied Naruto. But when he was going back to be a Zeta tube Kurama stopped him.

"**Wait, I want to check something,**" he said.

"What..." Naruto wanted to ask as he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash.

He found himself in the alley across from the bar.

"What was that?" shouted Naruto mentally.

"**I finished the teleport technology. We don't need the Zeta tubes any more.**" answered Kurama.

"Next time Warn me in advance," said Naruto and walked to the Bar. Edward sat at the bar drinking whiskey. That surprised Naruto.

"Why are all my friends starting to drink?" asked Naruto Sitting opposite him. Edward immediately put the glass in front of him and poured him a whiskey too.

"We have a serious problem, Naruto" he said and took a sip.

"What happened?" asked Naruto and pushed the glass away.

"The penguin made an appointment to meet with me. He's at the club." he said and took another sip.

"And for that you're drinking?" asked Naruto surprised. Honestly meeting with the Penguin was not a pleasure cruise, but to drive him to drink?

"Let me explain" Edward said and looked at me. "If I do not come there will be war. And if I come, he will likely kill me. I did not have enough forces to repel the Penguin and Black mask and even if I did, I don't want war."

"Shit!" said Naruto and took a sip. Suddenly the guard that stood at the entrance to the bar flew inside beaten. Edward wanted to grab the gun but Naruto stopped him. With Edward drunk it was better not to take up arms.

The girl came in. She was wearing a purple suit with an open abdomen and combat boots. She wore a purple mask hiding her face, and in her arms she held a crossbow. Naruto knew who it was. Kurama was gathering information on people who would later join the brotherhood. Among them was Helena Rosa Bertinelli AKA the Huntress. Some of her methods were too radical for her to be friends with the League.

"Which one of you caused the massacre in Star City?" she asked and pointed the crossbow at him.

"The man in the orange mask" replied Naruto "As I recall."

"He works for this guy." she said and pointed at Edward. "After the gang leaders died you took the city." Naruto was surprised she had gathered that much. If she learned that, Batman definitely will know soon enough if not already.

"Why?" Edward asked "Oh, do You want to get drunk with us?"

"I wanted to become an ally to the mask, and to say thank you, among the leaders killed that night was the murderer of my parents," she said.

"There are three rules if you want to join us," said Naruto.

"What rules?" she asked.

"Not to kill innocents, not to do anything that leads back to us and it is desirable not to attract attention," said Naruto seriously.

"Well if so then I'm in. and pour me a shot." she said and sat down beside Edward. He just nodded and poured her a glass of whiskey.

Naruto once again looked at Edward, "So when are we going?" he asked.

"What's this we? I have to go there alone, Naruto." he said, seriously.

"Don't be silly, you and I started it together and we'll finish it together if we must," replied Naruto and took another sip.

"What meeting?" asked the Huntress.

"With the penguin on which we may all die," replied Naruto happily.

"We?" she said and looked at Edward.

"He is the expert on suicide missions, not me. So you ask him what his crazy plan is." Edward said and laid his head on the bar.

"We three go in, if we run into danger you will protect Edward and I will kill penguin." replied Naruto and looked at her.

"So when?" asked Naruto again.

"The tenth of October, on your birthday," Edward said, raising his glass.

"Not a bad day to die." replied Naruto and clinked glasses with Edward and then chugged. Everything was becoming interesting and fun.

**Well write what you think in the comments and a little spoiler. Naruto soon to leave the young justice League. I think everyone understood that he will not last long on the team.**


	13. important meeting

**Hello everyone and this is Chapter thirteen! I know it was a while ago but my beta was much more important than my story. Now when she got better I think the story continue. I'm working on Chapter fourteen so maybe after the new year you will be able to read it.**

Naruto was having a nightmare. He was in a burning building and his parents were in front of him, but when he tried to help them they moved away.

"Wait, I can help you!" shouted Naruto and tried to catch them.

"You can't," his mother replied just before she was swallowed by the fire.

"No!" shouted Naruto and woke up abruptly. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. It was four in the morning of the tenth of October. His birthday. Previously, he loved his birthday. In the morning his mother allowed him to eat Ramen for Breakfast and hisdad took a day off for the whole day and they spent time together.

But then there was the murder of his parents. They were killed the eighth of October, and the tenth was the day the funeral was held. Uncle Jim was trying to celebrate his birthday a couple of times along with Barbara, but it never felt right. To laugh and to rejoice in that day. Instead, he withdrew. He would find a quiet place and wait for the day to end. Eventually Uncle Jim gave up, but not Barbara. Every year she tries to throw him a party and make the day happy for him.

From his dark thoughts he was distracted by Jade. She lay opposite him and looked concerned.

"Nightmare again?" she asked and put her head on his chest.

"Yes, fire again and I couldn't save them." said Naruto and hugged her.

Memories of last night came back to him. After he got drunk with Edward, he headed home. Once inside the apartment he decided to take a shower and go to bed. Whipping off his armor and clothes, he headed to the bathroom, naked. But when he opened the bathroom door. He saw Jade was already there, naked as well. Apparently she also wanted to take a shower.

Instead of yelling or acting surprised, she climbed into the shower and smiled at him. "Care to join me?" she asked. Naruto quickly appeared next to her in the shower.

After they took their time in the shower, although they may have been more dirty than washed, she asked to stay with him a couple of days. Naruto agreed and now every night she was there with him.

The battle with Dr. Fate left its mark. He could now calmly handle the appearance of his parents. Instead of smiling mother, he would see golden eyes trying to kill him. Same thing with father.

He told her about it. He told about the massacre at the hotel and other things that he did. After he told her she accepted it. She's the only one he could trust with all what he did.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. He said he had a meeting today with the penguin. Her reaction was expected. She wanted to go with him. But after a long conversation and a couple of broken things he was able to dissuade her.

"Couple of hours," replied Naruto and kissed her.

"That means we have time," replied she climbed on him.

They both were sweaty and tired, catching their breath. Naruto wanted to get out of bed and go get a shower, but he was stopped in his tracks when Jade said something unexpected.

"I love you," she said quickly. Naruto froze and looked at her. In her eyes was visible fear and question. Did she want to know if he loved her back? Previously, he couldn't tell but these days they had spent together. He could relate to her so well and so freely. The answer was obvious.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too Jade," replied Naruto. After that, he got up and went into the shower.

Having washed, he went into the bedroom to change. He wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. Shoes he decided to wear black shoes with an orange stripe. Jade was still laying in bed hugging his pillow as she slept. Apparently she decided to go back to sleep. He wanted to stay with her, but he had things to do. He left the apartment and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Kurama can you teleport me to Marcus's cafe? We need to talk," Naruto asked and waited for a response.

"Don't move. I need it to fix on you," replied Kurama. Five seconds later, Naruto disappeared in a Golden flash.

The new teleport technology was a huge help for Naruto and brotherhood, but it has its deficiencies. The first drawback was that for five seconds the person has to be still so that their place of origin was fixed. Second, only one person at a time can be teleported and finally, teleport worked once every ten minutes. It needed time to recover before it could be used again.

Once in the cafe, Naruto walked into Marcus's office. A couple of days ago Marcus was looking for information on the Penguin. But when Naruto watched one of the arms transactions he noticed something he didn't like.

Flashback

Naruto was on one of the buildings watching Penguin's people show weapons to new buyers. For two days he and Kurama had been gathering dirt on the Penguin. He was able to make a record of arms sales, but he didn't have any solid evidence and these guys were about to show him where they warehoused the illegal arms.

If he and Edward didn't survive the meeting with the Penguin, this information would go straight to Uncle Jim. Then one of them appeared around the corner. He dragged a boy behind him. After looking, Naruto knew the boy.

"What is he doing here?" said Naruto.

It was Jack. Judging by the bruise on his face the Guy that was pulling him along, Jack did not give up without a fight. Naruto knew what they would do to the kid, and decided that he had to intervene.

Naruto jumped over to another building and was directly above one of about sixteen thugs. He jumped from the roof and sank his hidden blade right into the neck one of them. Then he quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground.

Pulling a dart gun, he fired three shots at the guy who was holding Jack. One of the men reached to get an Aka-47 out of the box with all of the weapons. Naruto quickly ran up and stabbed him with the hidden blade in the shoulder. The man screamed. Then Naruto shot a dart in the guy's neck. The smoke almost cleared. Naruto threw the exploding knife in one of the weapon crates. Then he grabbed Jack and using rope dart climbed onto the roof of the building.

After a few seconds there was an explosion. Naruto picked up Jack and ran. The police and Batman would be there soon. They needed to hide. After they ran a couple blocks, Naruto put a Jack on the ground.

"What the hell were you doing there?" shouted Naruto. The whole surveillance had gone to hell, and he still doesn't not know where the warehouse is.

"Marcus told me to help the Brotherhood. He said that if I want then I can help" replied Jack quickly.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. 'To Help The Brotherhood? He is twelve years old, God damn it!'thought Naruto

"You're gonna go to the cafe and will no longer help the brotherhood," said Naruto and was about to leave. But he was stopped by Jack.

"I can decide what I want to do, and if I want to help I will." he cried.

"No you won't, it's not for you. Go to a cafe and help Marcus, we'll talk later" said Naruto angrily.

"But.." Jack wanted to argue more, but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Move!" he shouted, and Jack ran. He had to have a serious talk with Marcus.

Flashback end

Opening the door to Marcus's office. Naruto walked inside. Marcus stood in front of the bookcase and was looking for something. Seeing him he turned and looked at Naruto. He doesn't look very good. He was too pale and he leaned heavily on a cane as though it was difficult for him to stand on his feet.

"I waited for you days ago," replied Marcus and sat at his desk.

"Why is Jack looking for information for the Brotherhood?" asked Naruto.

"Because he wanted to help and I let him," replied Marcus and pulled out the pills he was after.

"He is twelve years old, God damn it!" shouted Naruto.

"He decided to," Marcus firmly replied as he took the pill.

"It wasn't his decision, it was yours," said Naruto, pointing at Marcus. "You need to say no to him, then he won't risk his life needlessly."

Marcus opened one of the drawers in his Desk and pulled out a folder. "It's Penguin's warehouses that he found over the last three days," said Marcus, and put the folder on the table.

"And did you know that he was nearly killed him at one of these meetings?" asked Naruto, holding up the folder.

"You saved him, didn't you?" replied Marcus.

"I'm not going to always there to help!" shouted Naruto and threw the folder at Marcus. A page from the folder flew up into the air.

"The boy made a choice," Marcus said firmly "I'm the leader of the brotherhood and you will do as I say."

"He doesn't know what goes on," said Naruto "don't let him be involved in all of this, it is just luck he wasn't injured."

"No," replied Marcus, "If you have nothing more to say, you can go."

Naruto left and slammed the door behind him. On his way out, he met Jack.

He looked at him. "I heard you talking with Marcus," Jack said.

Naruto sighed. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Jack.

"Listen Jack, I'm glad you want to help," he said, and he knelt on one knee and looked Jack in the eye. "But this is real life" said Naruto and paused trying to put his thoughts into words, "She's dangerous and full of bitter solutions. When I invited you here to the cafe, I thought I was helping. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Naruto, I'm not a child. I can decide what to do for myself," Jack said. In his eyes Naruto saw determination. As much as he wanted to, he would not be able to change Jack's mind.

"Then promise me you'll be careful," asked Naruto "And you need at least a hidden blade."

"I already got it," Jack said and showed him the blade on his right arm. "Marcus gave it to me after what happened when you saved me."

'Well, of course, to dissuade him from the Affairs of the Brotherhood is not possible. However, to give a twelve years old boy edged weapons, is no problem.' thought Naruto and shook his head.

"I have to go so take care of yourself," replied Naruto and hugged Jack. During the time he had gotten to know the boy. He was like a younger brother.

Jack responded to the hug. "I will," he said.

"Kurama look after him," asked Naruto as he walked away from Jack. He had to go to Edward and to discuss a plan of action. But when he came out of the cafe he was met by Uncle Jim.

"Uncle Jim, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"We need to talk, Naruto," he said.

"I'm busy, maybe another time?" asked Naruto. He wanted to leave but Jim stopped him.

"No, we need to talk," he said seriously.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"Where were you the night of the murder of Joe Simons?" asked Jim.

"In the cafe, helping Marcus," replied Naruto crossing his arms on his chest.

"Who can vouch for you, besides Marcus?" Jim asked.

"You think it's me," said Naruto. He knew that this conversation will take place sooner or later, but today he had too much to do.

"Answer me, Naruto," he said and looked me in the eye.

"I don't have to do this," said Naruto. He was going to leave again but Jim grabbed his arm.

"Don't make me do this Naruto. Not today" said Jim.

"I'm not," replied Naruto.

Jim sighed, «Well have it your way, Naruto Namikaze, you are arrested on suspicion of murder," he said, and cuffed him. "You have..." wanted to say Jim but Naruto cut him off.

"I know all of this, let's just go to the station," said Naruto and let Jim lead him to the car. Jim just sadly looked on as Naruto to get in the car.

"Tell Edward that I'll be late," Naruto instructed Kurama.

"Understood" replied Kurama "Should I call a lawyer?" he asked.

"Wait, I will attempt to get through this myself, if I can't," then Naruto felt a tightness in his belly "do as you wish," said Naruto and closed his eyes. He had already strongly distanced himself from Jim and Barbara. Calling a lawyer would probably alienate him even further.

Upon reaching the police station, Jim opened the door for him and he got out of the car. He went into the station and Jim put him in a chair. There were some punks sitting around near where he was seated.

"Naruto wait here," Jim said and went somewhere.

One of the punks that was sitting next to him leaned over to him. "What were you arrested for, kid?" asked the lad. Naruto could feel breath on this guy. He smelled of alcohol and something rotten.

"Does it matter?" asked Naruto. He looked at one of the photographs on the wall. It was his father and the other detectives. What would his father think of him now? Seeing him handcuffed and suspected of murder.

"Wait I know you" said punk, "You're the son of that detective,"

From these words, Naruto stiffened. Noticing this punk continued.

"Exactly, your mother burned alive," he said, "I was there when it happened, Oh how she screamed. That's what happens when you cross paths with Falcone. It is a pity that..." but Naruto didn't let him finish.

A swift kick to the head broke the guy's nose. But when he wanted to make the next shot a couple officers grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"I'll kill you!" shouted the punk and angrily looked at Naruto.

Jim came in, seeing this he grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Take Naruto to a room for interrogation," he said.

Naruto was taken to the room and the handcuffs were removed. The room was ordinary with two chairs and a table. Also one wall was lined with mirrors which probably hid watching detectives. Naruto sat on a chair and waited. He didn't wait more than a couple of seconds before Jim walked in.

He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and he was a little pale. Jim always looked like that. After the death of his parents and his wife disappeared, Jim threw himself into the work. And the work of the Commissioner demanded heavy loads. He was forty years old but looked sixty.

Jim sat down opposite him and put the folder with his case on the table. It was not his first visit to the police, but it was his first time in the interrogation room.

"Naruto, where were you the night of the murder?" asked Jim.

"In the cafe, with Marcus," replied Naruto.

"What were you doing there?"

"Helped Marcus with work and preparing ramen," said Naruto and leaned on the chair.

"The murder occurred somewhere between eleven and one o'clock at night. The cafe was closed." he said and looked Naruto in the eye "Where were you?" he asked.

"I live on coffee, even when we are closed I sometimes cook in the kitchen and to help Marcus." replied Naruto.

"One of the witnesses claims that you left of the cafe at eleven-thirty," said Jim, "and after the Joe's death, you quickly left the city."

«I left to think about my life and start over," said Naruto "and who is your witness?"

But Jim had no time to answer. In walked a man. He was wearing a severe black suit with a gray tie. In his hand was a briefcase. The person was wearing glasses and a small beard with streaks of gray.

"Good afternoon, my name is Isaac Nacevski. I am the lawyer for Mr. Namikaze," he said "You haven't got a warrant for the arrest and interrogation of my client. You will have to let him go."

"A lawyer?" he said and looked at Naruto. Himself Naruto only frowned.

"Kurama, I said I will handle it," Naruto told Kurama in his thoughts.

"I didn't call him, it was Edward," replied Kurama, "Jack saw how you were taken, and told him."

"Why him and not Marcus?" asked Naruto. He was surprised that Jack knows Edward.

"Jack helped Edward while you were unconscious. Looks like they became friends," said Kurama.

«What else did Jack do while I was gone,' thought Naruto, angrily. The whole situation pissed him off, Jack could suffer if things continue like this.

"Come on Mr. Namikaze, I have a car waiting," said the Lawyer. After those words, Jim looked at him even more suspiciously.

"I'll explain later uncle Jim" said Naruto and walked out of the office. After Naruto left, Jim came into the room across the hall and met Batman.

"Well what do you think?" he asked the defender of Gotham.

"He was hiding something, and that lawyer?" said Batman, and he looked at Gordon, "The bulk of his clients are high class criminals, how is it that he works for Naruto?"

"I'm afraid that they may have something in common. Could you look after him?" asked Jim and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Jim went to the table and pulled out a lighter. Lighting it he turned around and Batman was gone.

"Oh, Minato, I'm sorry that I let this happen to your son," he said and looked at picture with him and Minato.

After leaving the police station Naruto saw the old man's Impala. Behind the wheel was Helena.

"Get in, we need to go," she said and opened the car door.

Naruto sat in the car and looked at Helena, "Take me to the cafe."

"Edward is waiting for you at the bar," she said.

"I have something to do first, I'll see you in the bar later," replied Naruto.

"Fine," she started the car and drove off. After a couple of minutes they were in the cafe. Naruto got out of the car. "Keep an eye on Edward and tell him I'll be right there."

Helena just nodded and left. Naruto walked into the cafe and went up to the second floor. Going into his room he sat down in the Lotus position and closed his eyes. He needs an alibi for the evening and he knew what to do.

A ball of light enveloped him, as Kurama had taught him, he made a clone of himself. Opening his eyes, in front of him sat his copy. Naruto tried to get up but felt weak.

"Damn, need more practice," said Naruto, shaking his head. He looked at the clone. "You'll be here all day today to help Marcus. Keep in mind that everyone can see you."

The clone nodded then he got up and left.

"Kurama, teleport me to the base in the Star city," asked Naruto, and after a few seconds he disappeared.

Appearing on base, Naruto went into one of the rooms. This was where the suit of the man in the orange mask was stored. He could make his illusions, but the costume would stop a bullet if it came to that. Putting on the suit, he changed his appearance and became Obito Uchiha.

Next came weapons. He took the his grandfather's sword of and secured to his back. Taking a pair of pistols with silencers and explosive knives. Several smoke bombs and flash grenades. After he was ready, he again disappeared in a Golden flash.

He appeared in the center of the room. His attention was attracted by the fact that Helena and Edward kissing passionately. Naruto decided to wait thinking that they will notice it and stop. But after a few seconds he realized that it was useless.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Naruto, his voice disguised. Sometimes it was hard to get used to the fact that he has a different voice.

Helena quickly bounced from Edward and pulled out a crossbow. Wearing a red evening dress with a slit up her leg. Her crossbow was aimed right at his head so he could not fully appreciate her figure.

"Since you're here we can head out to the meeting," Edward said as if no one was aiming for his head.

"I thought we'd wait for Naruto," said Helena and dropping the crossbow.

After her words, Naruto realized that she did not know that he is the man in the mask. Before Edward had a chance to say something, Naruto spoke first.

"Naruto had another important mission and he will not be able to attend," replied Obito.

Edward looked at him with question in his eyes. Naruto only shook his head. The fewer people who know that he is the man in the orange mask the better.

"Well, the cars already waiting for us so let's go." Edward said and held out his hand to Helena. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. They left the place where they waited, walking up to three armored jeeps. They sat down in the one in the middle.

Their trip was in silence. Their plan was fairly simple. Penguin only invited them to a meeting, but Naruto decided to protect them and told about meeting Black Mask. He's definitely coming and bringing a pair of thugs with him. Having Black Mask at the meeting, the penguin will not dare to act.

And in case things go bad, Deadshot took position in front of club penguin and icicle Jr. got a job as a waiter at the club. Deadshot was to kill the penguin, and icicle Junior Black Mask while Naruto and Helena distract the guards and Kurama teleports Edward to a safe place.

Even if they all die there, Edward will still be able to use the chaos after the death of the penguin and Black Mask to capture the underworld of Gotham. Although Edward is definitely going to be pissed when he finds out about it.

They pulled up to the black door. Penguin's men were waiting for them. The guard opened the door for them and they got out of the car. Once people penguin noticed him they tensed. A woman stepped forward. She was in a beautiful silver dress and was holding a tablet in her hands.

"Mr. Cobblepot did not say that you would have a guest." she said and looked at Edward.

"My friend insisted, I hope it's not a problem miss?" Edward said and smiled at her.

"You can call me Lisa," she said and smiled to him.

"We will soon be joined by Mr Sionis." said Naruto as he stepped forward. He noticed the fear in the girls eyes when she looked at him. "Add it to the list."

Lisa took a deep breath, "I will inform Mr. Cobblepot."

"We'll wait for him inside," said Helena, and took Edward by the hand. They went to the door. One of the guards wanted to search them but Lisa shook her head.

They went inside. Club iceberg was just a smokescreen for the criminal Affairs of the penguin. Although the club also brought no small income on it's own. Also inside was a casino. The club itself was furnished very luxuriously. Different statues and paintings adorned the walls and floor.

A couple of minutes walk brought them to a large door. One of the guards opened the door. Inside was a spacious room with a large carved Desk. The room itself was luxurious. At the head of the table sat Cobblepot.

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was born into a wealthy and influential family. But he has not inherited a pleasing appearance for which many mocked him. Then he began to engage in crime and quickly gained power thanks to the ingenuity and cunning of his plans.

He had a small stature and he was chubby. But looking into his eyes you could see the cruelty and ambition. He was wearing a black coat and a black top hat. He looked elegant but old-fashioned.

"Glad you could make it to the meeting, although you were more than I expected," he said and looked at Edward.

"My apologies Mr Cobblepot, I hope that we did not cause too much trouble," said Edward.

"I was planning to organize a meeting in my office, but given that black mask will come too, we have to fit here," said the penguin, and gave a sign with his hand to one of the waiters in the room. "Bring our guests a drink."

"I'm afraid we will give up the booze, I hope you understand," said Naruto and looked with one eye mask on the penguin.

"Yes, Yes of course we have a lot to discuss with a fresh mind." he said. Suddenly Lisa came and whispered something in the ear of the penguin.

"Ah think Black Mask has arrived," he said and looked at Edward "Please sit down."

Naruto nodded. Edward sat down on the right of the penguin next to him Helena village and Naruto sat in third. After a couple minutes Black Mask entered the room. Real name Roman Sionis. Also from a rich family. Parents died when he was eighteen. They died in a fire.

After the death of his parents, he inherited their condition and cosmetics company. But he turned out to be a poor businessman. After he lost the company. He created his own gang. Selling drugs and brutally eliminating competitors, he rose quickly and became a criminal leader.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. He also wore white gloves on his hands. But attention was attracted by a skull mask and eerie red eyes that were visible from under it. He was accompanied by several guards and a girl with a clipboard and glasses. He sat to the left of the penguin.

"So everyone is here," said the Penguin.

"Yeah, you wanna tell me why I'm here?" asked Black Mask and glared at Edward.

"I was also concerned about this issue," said the Penguin.

Edward just smiled at them "You're here because we need to solve our problems," he said.

"What is this problem boy?" asked the Black Mask. His voice was rough and loud.

"The general coexistence, a turf war would attract too much attention to us. And we all don't want that." said Edward. Naruto decided to be silent and leave the negotiations to Edward.

"We are all honest businessmen and we have nothing to fear, unlike you" said the Penguin, looking pointedly at Edward.

Then Edward pulled out two file folders. One of them he gave the penguin and the other a black mask.

"In these folders there is enough information to put you both away," said Edward. Penguin opened the folder and began to study it and black mask gave it to his Secretary.

"How did you get all this?" said the Penguin, looking at Edward with concern in his eyes.

"Surveillance and threats mostly," replied Naruto. Half the information was collected by Kurama, another was gathering himself. Initially he wanted to give it to uncle Jim but Edward convinced him not to. If the Penguin and Black mask went into hiding they would just stay hidden and continued to rule their territories.

Killing them was not profitable. Chaos would ensue and until they restore order hundreds would die around Gotham. All that remained as an option were these negotiations.

Having started the war, we'll all be under the watch of the FBI and Batman," Edward said, «It is in our interest to cooperate."

"Because of you I lost income in old Gotham, what would you offer as an alternative?" asked the Black mask.

"We will help tip to transport the goods across our docks for free, but drugs will not appear on our territory," Edward offered.

"And I need a favor in star city," said the Black Mask.

"What favor?" asked Naruto and looked at him.

"The cartel was intercepted by one of my parties. Their leader now in Star city, kill him and I agreed," he said.

"We need all the information on him," said Helena. All evening she first joined the conversation. Naruto said nothing, deciding to leave it to her.

"My Secretary will give you everything," said the Black Mask.

Naruto looked at the Penguin. He was still perusing the folder and only occasionally glancing at them. Then he met his gaze he put the folder aside and looked at Edward.

"I want you to find some dirt on Commissioner Gordon and we have a deal," said Cobblepot, and looked at Edward. Naruto tensed sharply. He will not let the Penguin have dirt on Uncle Jim. He might lie and deceive him and Barbara, but this wasn't going to happen.

Fortunately, Edward always knew what to say, "We already searched and nothing was found on him."

"Then kill him," suggested the penguin.

"We're trying to avoid the attention of Batman and not to engage him." replied Naruto.

"Then you have nothing for me," he said. "Let us say you'll owe me a favor and I need the port in the star city. We agreed?" asked the penguin.

"Everything will depend on the terms of that favor, , you know what I mean," replied Edward.

"Sure, sure, well if so then we are agreed," he said, and decided to shake Edward's hand.

"Naruto you have guests," Deadshot told him on the radio.

"Who?" asked Naruto. Black Mask and the Penguin looked at him not understanding who is the question addressed.

"Batman, Green arrow, Black Canary and I think green lantern," he said on the radio.

"Here comes Batman with him and several members of the justice League" said Naruto and stood up. "Helena, go with Edward while I'll distract them." said Naruto and walked towards the door.

"I think I'll go too," said the Black Mask, and stood up. He quickly left the room with his people.

"You will pay for the damages, and try not to destroy my club." said the Penguin, standing up. "Good Luck gentlemen's,» he said and left.

Naruto walked out the door and headed to the dance floor. In the club there were many people, it was necessary to get them rid of. Naruto pulled out a gun and fired a few shots into the air. The gunshots all the shouting started to run that got the crowd to start shouting, screaming and running. After a few seconds the club was empty.

Suddenly Batman punched through the glass on the roof and went inside he was flying with green lantern. It was Hal Jordan. Black Canary knocked the door down and entered through the main entrance. But where is the green arrow? Then Naruto's instincts shouted at him about the danger from behind. Making a somersault in the direction Naruto dodged the arrows.

He was surrounded.

"Well it will be easy or the hard way?" asked green lantern.

The question Naruto answered by using telekinesis to throw green lantern into the wall. Hal punched the wall and disappeared. Then Batman threw a couple of batarangs. and green arrow shot an arrow.

Naruto pulled a table onto it's side and used it as a barrier. Then he heard Batarangs started to make noise. Realizing what was happening Naruto threw the table into the Black Canary. She easily dodged but the blast threw her to the side.

Suddenly a green chain flew toward him. Naruto smashed on the floor a smoke bomb and made a somersault to one of the stone walls. But when he tried to get out the stun grenades, he was hit dead on with Canary's Cry. On the strength of her scream, he flew a couple of meters and crashed heavily into the wall.

"Damn that hurts!" thought Naruto. He had rolled sharply to the side as Batman tried to hit him with a knee to the chest. From the force of impact Batman left a dent in the floor. Using telekinesis Naruto lifted him into the air and used him as a shield from arrows shot by green arrow. Arrows that contained liquid cement which quickly covered Batman for a couple of seconds and brought him down.

But green lantern using the ring created a huge hand. Grabbing him, he threw him into one of the walls.

"I think we're even» cried green lantern .

Black Canary being next tried to punch him. Naruto caught her leg and hit on pressure point. He shifted a bone in it's socken and she gave a cry of pain. Then Naruto, using telekinesis once more lifted her in the air and threw her into green lantern.

Suddenly he felt like someone stabbed him in the back. Jumped to the side he saw the fist of Batman before he hit him. Naruto was thrown into the wall. Batman tried to make another shot but Naruto caught his fist. He tried to break his hand but Batman hit him with a knee to the liver. After he has freed his hand and threw it to the side. There he Waited for the Green arrow. He released it a few arrows.

Naruto created a Golden shield and fended off the arrows.

"Kurama get me out of here!" shouted Naruto in the head "at this rate, I won't survive this fight."

"You must not move at least five seconds," replied Kurama calmly.

"Oh, like that's going to be easy!" thought Naruto sarcastically and again dodged another arrow. Using telekinesis, he gathered all the things in the room and surrounded them. After with a cry he pushed them away. Batman was able to Dodge but Green Arrow was hit by a table that threw him a few meters.

Green lantern released in a beam of energy and Naruto had to create a shield. On the strength of the hit the shield wavered but did not collapse. Then Naruto began to count.

"One," the shield began to crack, "Two," his hands began to ache, "Three," the shield shuddered, "Four," Black Canary used her scream. "Five," the shield fell, but before the blow hit him, he disappeared.

When the dust settled, Batman saw that Obito was gone. Green arrow ran up to Black Canary and helped her to sit on the floor.

"Birdie, are you okay?" he asked with a strong concern in his voice.

"Looks like I need to go to the med Bay," she said. Green arrow smiled and kissed her.

"How did he escape?" Hal asked Batman.

"Teleported a second before impact," replied Batman raising his wrist and opening the computer. It was a replay of their fight and the moment when Naruto teleported.

"This may be one of his abilities," said Batman, and added in summary Obito Uchiha new record.

«Obito Uchiha aka the Maelstrom"

"The age of twenty years, may be younger."

"Powers: Telekinesis, the ability to create a barrier and possibly teleportation," added Batman.

Note: Knows martial arts may have been trained in the League of shadows.

"So what now?" asked Green arrow as he carefully lifted Black Canary into his arms.

"I have something to check on while you go back to base," said Batman. He shot his grapling hook quickly and as soon as it caught the ledge, he was gone.

Naruto appeared in his shelter in star city. He collapsed succumbing to a feeling of extreme weakness. The disguised appearance disappeared and now he was on the floor trying not to faint.

"Kurama what's wrong with me?" asked Naruto in a weak voice.

"You spent too much energy," said Kurama.

"Last time was not like this," said Naruto through sighs.

"This time you tried too much, a Clone and a battle with the League you're exhausted and it's dangerous" said Kurama. Naruto noticed that the voice of Kurama too weak like him.

"What's dangerous?" asked Naruto.

"If you spend too much energy you will die," replied Kurama.

Naruto wanted to ask why Kurama didn't say this earlier but felt weak and he lost consciousness.

He stood over the body of a woman. It was raining heavily and her blood mixed with water in a puddle on the floor. She had bright red hair. At first Naruto thought it was his mother, but the facial features were completely different. Although there were some similarities.

He took out an envelope and laid it on the woman's body.

"I'm sorry that you became a part of it," he whispered. After that, he turned and walked away. Then Naruto woke up.

Naruto barely opened his eyes. He felt the weight on his chest. Sitting up he saw that jade was sleeping on his chest. Her face was peaceful but tired. Coming to silently he looked around. He was still at his base in Star city.

"But why is she here?" thought Naruto as he looked at the ceiling.

"I called her when you fainted." answered Kurama. "She was getting close and I called her."

"Thank you," said Naruto. Suddenly he had a vision. He was at Mount Justice with the Team and they celebrated his birthday. Also there was Barbara and she was happy. Even Red Tornado and Shazam. There were many other images in his head but these were the most vivid.

"What is that?" he asked Kurama. It was like a memory, but nothing he had done to remember.

"Your clone celebrated a birthday with your team. They had a party for you knowing that your birthday is coming up. Barbara was happy. I ran your clone, so almost nobody noticed the difference," said Kurama.

"Almost?"asked Naruto.

"Well when I blew the candles out, I used the fire extinguisher," said Kurama

"Why do you use the fire extinguisher?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you people put candles on the cake? It's just not safe" answered a question with a question Kurama.

"A tradition," said Naruto sarcastically.

Naruto felt strange. On one hand after a long time, he was able to spend time with Barbara on the other it wasn't him. It was all terribly wrong. There was no changing it now though.

"Kurama, can I ask a question?"

"What?" asked Kurama.

"Doctor fate, how did you know that I would win?" asked Naruto.

"My Creator was the one who created this helmet. Its purpose was to assist Nabu in the fight against chaos but Nabu used helmet and seized control of his body. Like all artifacts, it is not intended for ordinary people. Your genes are from the first civilization, he was able to get more power." Naruto could feel the sadness in the voice of Kurama. Himself Naruto was surprised by this turn of events. The helmet was also an artifact powerful enough.

"Maybe I should put a helmet. Away from all," thought Naruto.

"Don't do it, no matter How awful Nabu was, the world needs doctor fate." Kurama dissuaded him from such thoughts.

"Fine," thought Naruto and closed his eyes. He was still tired. But from the beginning he stood up and helped Jade to lie down on the bed. He lay down beside her and hugged her.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Jade, semi sleepy.

Naruto just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks," he said and hugged her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything," replied Naruto and closed his eyes. Maybe today was not such a chopping block day. **I hope you liked it. I must say Naruto is not omnipotent and he was lucky in this fight. The clone Naruto act like in the manga. Secrets Naruto become a strong burden for him. His relationship with jade is very serious. Plus I'm a little romantic :) Not a big tenderloin in a future Chapter.**

"Naruto..." Megan whispered and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She was on her knees and clutched at the wound on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Megan" said Naruto and pointed a gun at her head.

«Bam!»

**The plot thickens!**

**Happy new year all of you**


	14. Victims

**Hello this is not new chapter. My beta have rewrite last chapter. I want say something for readers. First why you always ask what happened next or why Naruto do this or that. I will write why he do this things in the future chapters. Second Naruto not like Sasuke. Sasuke always think about revenge and don't care about his friends. So they are NOT SAME! Third Naruto can't talk with Kuram because if Kurama answer Martian banter will be find it. All their mind was connected. I think it was easy to understand but okay my fault. I'm working on new chapter so enjoy this one and wait for new one. My beta write message. **

"Release the drones," said Batman before the picture appeared. Only a couple of hours ago, they learned that an alien ship was approaching Earth. Batman, along with the main forces of the justice League, decided to meet aliens in space. After a couple of minutes alien's intentions became clear.

Naruto watched as key members of the Justice League were defeated after only a couple of minutes.

Zatara contacted them, his image appearing on the main screen, "Red tornado, you have seen the situation?"

"Yes, the air defense is broken. It is necessary to mobilize ground forces."

"Understood," replied Zatara and he disappeared from the screen.

Red tornado turned to us. "If we fail to protect the earth, you will be this planet's last stand," he said as he headed towards the Zeta-tube.

"We'll be ready," replied Aqualad before red tornado disappeared.

"What's the plan?" asked Naruto looking at the team.

"Human weapons can not harm them," said Robin, and played the video where the military tried to fight the invaders.

"So we need to know their weaknesses and our possible actions," said Aqualad.

"That's where the aliens are now," Robin said as he opened up a holographic map of the earth.

"It seems this got lost," said a Superboy, pointing to a lone red dot on the map near the North pole.

"That is where Superman's fortress of solitudes is, perhaps the aliens sensed energy from the fortress and sent the intelligence," said Robin

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" asked Superboy with sadness in his voice.

"Conner..." said Megan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed "There is a lot about Superman I'll never know."

"Looks like we have a plan," said Naruto walking towards the bio-ship.

"Yes!" Shouted Wally "Learn their secrets, and kick some vile alien ass."

Artemis hit Wally on the shoulder.

"Hey, what?"asked Wally with annoyance in his voice and rubbing his shoulder.

"Two words: Martian and Kryptonian," Artemis replied and went to the bio-ship.

"Well, not all aliens are nasty," Wally spoke up again and looked at Megan with a blush on her cheeks.

Megan only rolled her eyes and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Naruto noticed that the Superboy tensed when Wally started flirting with Megan.

"Did they know each other?" thought Naruto and looked at them.

Deciding it was not his business, he tried to focus on the mission.

"We're here, get ready," said Megan.

Naruto remained on the ship and watched the radar. He didn't have the necessary abilities for tackling the alien weapon on his own, without Kurama's help, and he preferred the team not know about that.

"Everyone ready?" asked Aqualad

"Yes" they all answered at once.

Megan, using her telekinesis, turned off the alien's communications. "The link is broken and the motor is down," she informed the team.

Artemis produced some arrows with liquid cement, "They are sealed inside." The aliens opened fire indiscriminately.

Aqualad jumped out from under the ice and distract them. This gave Superboy time to jump on the ship and disarm the gun with the help of Robin.

"Now to figure out where the weapon attaches to the ship," Robin said and opened the wrist computer. "Here, here and here," he indicated three points. Megan used telepathy and quickly disconnected the weapon.

While the team was dealing with the weapon, Naruto learned to control the Martian ship. It was an invasion and if something happened with Megan, they will be left without their only means of transportation and weapons.

"You all good?" asked Naruto, "What about the weapon?" as he took control of the ship.

"We got it," replied Superboy.

"I'll fly to you," said Naruto and dropped the ship in front of the team. To manage the bio ship was not so difficult. The ship itself was trying to help him in the maneuvering.

"Reprogramming the system to utilize the weapon system of the ship," said Megan and started the implementation. "I am deactivating camouflage while I work on this."

Then Naruto noticed two signals on the radar. "We have a problem," he said running to the control panel. He tried to activate the weapon system but the ship did not respond.

"Megan, open fire!" said Aqualad.

"Can't until the integration is complete," replied Megan.

Naruto opened the door of the ship and ran to the exit. "Quickly get inside!" he shouted.

"Hide, I will stall them," said Artemis as she fired a couple of explosive arrows. One arrow hit a ship and the other hit the driver of the other ship, he collapsed not far from Artemis. But the first ship remained intact and opened fire.

"Artemis, behind you!" shouted Megan.

Naruto tried to use telekinesis and to grab Artemis, but it was too late. Beams shot through her.

"No..." whispered Naruto and looked at the place where Artemis had been two seconds ago. Death was not new to him, but this time he could have saved Artemis and did'nt.

"Artemis!" shouted Wally.

"Everyone inside, now!" ordered Aqualad and using their water carriers, he destroyed the alien ship.

"I will destroy them all, even if it's the last thing I do." Wally said with fury in his voice.

The flight was quiet, nobody had anything to say. Naruto clutched his mask in his hands. He could have saved Artemis and he knew it. All he had to do was use his abilities, but he preferred to hide them, and because of this, Artemis died. His friend.

With all this invasion he forgot about the Kurama and brotherhood. He need to mobilize forces.

"Kurama get in touch with everyone and check if they have everything in order," he said directing his thoughts to Kyrama and closing his eyes. He would have time to grieve about the Artemis later, but he needed to be in focus now.

Instead of the usual response from Kurama he was met by silence. "Kurama can you hear me?" Naruto asked again, and again only silence.

When Naruto wanted to try once more to communicate with Kurama he was distracted by Wally.

"No , no , no," shouted Wally, as he punched at the dashboard.

"We don't have time for sorrow," Aqualad said and stood up "And now we need to get together and strike back to make sure that her loss was not in vain."

"Back to the mountain?" asked Megan, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, the hall of justice. We need to show people that there are still heroes who can protect them and there is still hope remaining."

They quickly reached Washington. The American military had tried to push back the aliens but suffered serious losses.

"Superboy come on!" said Aqualad and Megan opened the hatch. Superboy jumped on one of the invading ships. And Megan using cloaking on the bioship opened fire on the rest. In a few minutes, three alien ships had been destroyed.

The soldiers gave a joyful battle cry. One of the soldiers pointed to Superboy. "Superman, I told you he didn't leave us."

"I don't know, he is too small and where's the cape?" said his friend.

"I'm not Superman," Superboy replied and Naruto along with the team exited the ship.

"I don't know who you are son but it doesn't matter you saved us and that is what's important," a man said as he walked out of the crowd of soldiers. Naruto immediately realized that this was their commander,

"I'm not Superman," Superboy repeated.

"Tell that to the enemies," Aqualad stepped forward and stood before the Commander. "General Wade Eling, the U.S. air force" he said.

"Aqualad , justice League" replied Aqualad "We will help you to collect alien weapons and to reclaim what belongs to earthlings."

They decided to regroup in the hall of justice. Kurama still didn't make contact and that caused Naruto to be all the more disturbed, but he could not deal with that at the moment. Naruto also realized how much the brotherhood depended on Kurama and his help.

"It seems there is nobody there," said Robin looking over what was left of the hall of justice. The once majestic statues of the justice League were completely destroyed. And the rubble was scattered around the main hall.

Megan flew up to the statue of the Martian hunter and started to cry. Naruto understood what she felt. Suddenly she went flying and using telekinesis lifted the statue head to reveal the real Martian hunter underneath it.

"Uncle John!" said Magan and she was going to fly to him but Aqualad stopped her. Naruto pulled out his guns and pointed them at the Martian hunter.

"Read his mind first, it may be a trap," said Aqualad and looked at Megan.

"It's him, he's real and he's alive."said Megan in a joyful voice.

"But we saw you shot down, you and Superman and all the others," said Superboy not understanding what was going on.

"Yes I remember," he said, as Megan helped him up off the floor, "But I don't remember how I escaped."

"Did you change density and then let the beam pass right through you?" suggested Megan.

"But we saw he was gone, disintegrated along with the rest of the league," said Naruto, he still didn't trust John,"this doesn't make sense."

"I had to say something important but I can't remember," J'onn said grabbing his head in pain.

"It looks like the beam has fried your brains when you went through," said Robin.

"Hello Wally," said kid flash through mental links and slapped his head.

Kid flash grabbed Robin and ran to the ship.

After a couple of minutes they were all at the ship.

"These rays are Zeta waves," joyful said Wally, "The beam doesn't kill but teleports, Artemis and others are still alive!"

"Maybe but..." Robin started to say something, but Wally didn't let him finish "No, they are alive."

"Maybe that's what you wanted to say," Megan said to the Martian hunter.

There waws no time to rejoice, the alien attack had begun.

"Megan, get the bio-ship," said Naruto and took shelter from the beam.

But the beam hit the bio-ship and it disappeared.

Megan fell to the floor, grabbing her head.

"Megan!" shouted Superboy scooping her up and carrying her to shelter. Aqualad helped J'onn to hide.

"We need to retreat," said Robin ducking into a hiding place. They moved deeper into the building but they encountered a dead end.

"We're trapped," said the General

"Maybe not," said Aqualad forcing one of the doors open.

"We can teleport to the cave, but we need to hurry," Naruto said and took his position.

"I can only teleport one at a time" J'onn answered and stood behind the console.

"The soldiers go first," said Aqualad.

"No, start with Superboy and the team," shouted Naruto and it was at this point the aliens struck one of the walls.

"Come on we'll stall them," said the General and began to shoot.

"Manual control, Martian hunter 07."

One by one they began to transport out. Superboy was offered to go first but refused and sent Megan instead. While the rest made their escape, Naruto threw a pair of explosive knives. Because of the explosions one of the soldiers was pinned under some loose stones. Superboy wanted to help the soldier, but Naruto pushed him away.

"Go, I'll handle this," Naruto ran up to the soldier and pulled him out of the rubble. He dragged him back to shelter. Taking out a few knives, he gave them to the soldier.

"Can you throw?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" stammered the soldier.

"Aqualad, send J'onn next," Naruto shouted and threw a light grenade.

"Agreed," replied Aqualad and threw J'onn into the portal. Then Naruto noticed that one of the beams heading for Aqualad. Using telekinesis Naruto pushed him to the side but did not calculate the force. Aqualad flailed against the wall and fell.

"Aqualad get up!" shout Naruto and used the Golden shield. Aqualad slowly stood up and grabbed his head.

He saw the battlefield. Soldiers killing each other and Naruto with a gold sphere in the middle of this madness. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto what have you done?" he asked.

"Aqualad move!" Naruto shouted but it was too late the Golden beam hit Aqualad.

"Sir, I'll buy you some time," the soldier said and walked out of the shelter to attract the attention of aliens. He threw out almost all of the knives and jumped to another shelter.

Naruto jumped into the portal. He fell to the cave floor and struggled to his feet.

"Where's Aqualad"? Wally asked.

"He didn't make it," said Naruto, and stood up. He unplugged the portal and sat down in one of the chairs in the cave.

The whole team gathered in the main hall. Robin stepped forward "The mission is clear," he said and opened the image on the host computer. "If you think that the enemies teleport their victims..."

"I'm sure," Wally said and looked at Robin

"Then they most likely on the main ship." The ship itself was very large and spiked.

"We will need to create a diversion to get inside. Superboy" said Robin as he looked at Superboy.

"No! he wants to sacrifice you," shouted Megan "Aqualad wouldn't do something like that."

"Aqualad is not here," said Naruto "But there is another way." Then Naruto got a phone number and gave it to Robin."Call this number and get a picture on the big screen."

"Whose is this phone number?" asked Robin but Naruto didn't answer.

The loss of Artemis and Aqualad was enough. They could be alive, but Naruto felt he had lost enough friends. He could not contact the brotherhood without Kurama, BUT there were other allies.

"Naruto is that you?" asked Jade once she appeared on the big screen.

"It's..." Wally started to say, but Naruto said it first. "It's Cheshire, a killer from the League of shadows."

"Jay, I need to talk to him," said Naruto. He was glad that Jade was alive but now the fate of earth was in the balance.

"He is the one who says when he meets with who, and you can't just waltz in making demands," she said and crossed her arms.

"Jade," said Naruto and sighed "We don't have time I need his help."

"And who are you talking about Naruto?" asked Robin with a frown.

"Just, give me a couple minutes," she said, and the signal cut out. Immediately the team came down with questions.

"What does this mean?" cried Wally and looked at Naruto.

"You need help and I am appealing to those who can give it," replied Naruto. He understood what it all meant. He was no longer part of the team not after what he was about to do, but perhaps they would all live and that was more important.

The signal appeared again and there was Ra's al Ghul.

"Naruto, I did not expect that you will attempt to reach me," he said in a calm voice.

"I wouldn't, if not for the end of the world," replied Naruto and frowned. "I need your assassins to distract the aliens."

"You're asking me to give you all the power of the League of shadows, and why should I?" he asked.

"You know I'll do anything you ask," said Naruto. Naruto didn't always understand the phrase "Deal with the devil" now it looks like he concluded.

"You will be my heir as soon as the invasion to end, without hesitation fulfill any of my orders and if you try to cheat me, I will kill everyone you care about," said Ras and then he waited for the answer.

"I agree," replied Naruto after a moment's thought.

"Well then, my League is at your disposal," said Ras and the signal was switched off.

As soon as Naruto turned to the team. Robin punched him in the jaw. Naruto was capable of blocking the blow but did not. He deserved it.

Rising from the floor Naruto was sent to the Zeta-tube. There was no going back.

The plan was simple, the League of shadows would attack the command ship while he and the team snuck inside and rescue their friends. Before they left, the team made a statement to the world. They instilled hope in the hearts of the people.

"Jade I want you to hide," Naruto said over the radio.

"What do you mean? I command the forces of the League of shadows," she said.

"Jade please" said Naruto. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

"No, Naruto I'll give you time, as much as you need," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jade," he said and turned off the Radio.

The League began the attack exactly according to plan. Robin decided to lead the infiltration party, and asked Superboy to help the League of shadows with their attack.

The hangars of the mother ship opened and they were able to get inside. But from the hangars escaped a swarm of ships.

They managed to penetrate to the Central core as all the aliens were distracted by the League of shadows.

But their presence did not go unnoticed. Naruto took out a pair of explosive knives and threw them. From the explosion of smoke rose and he disappeared behind the wall.

"Go, I'll hold them off," said Naruto again and threw the knife. Robin nodded and they ran off.

When they disappeared, Naruto used all of his abilities. His telekinesis quickly dispatched several dozen aliens. He released several gold balls that exploded upon contact with the aliens.

"Robin, you found the captives?" asked Naruto.

"No prisoners, the crew are all dead, and we set the explosives," said Robin.

"Understood, where are you? I'll try to get to you." said Naruto and slung another gold ball toward the aliens.

"No, it's too far, go on without us," ordered Robin and Naruto heard an explosion on the radio.

"I'm not leaving you!" shouted Naruto dodging a beam.

"Go without us," said Robin, and turned off the Radio.

Naruto was going to go for Robin and kid-Flash. But alien reinforcements arrived and thronged him and he was forced to retreat.

Naruto struck a hole in the hull of the ship and jumped falling several meters into the street. He wanted to try to get on the other side but there was an explosion. He managed to activate the shield. Flying a couple dozen meters he lost the shield as he hit the ground hard.

With difficulty, Naruto knelt down and looked at the ground. His mask was shattered and he grasped it, but when he touched the mask a bright light came out of it.

After a couple of seconds, in front of him stood Kurama in his Fox form.

"Kurama?" said Naruto with difficulty. Because of the fall and explosion, he had broken some bones and damaged some organs.

"Remember, Naruto," said Kurama and touched his tail to his head. And Naruto remembered, training, the team, the League and all they had done. This situation was an illusion.

"How I can Wake up?" asked Naruto. It was supposed to be training but became a nightmare.

"Megan, I feel whatever is happening is her doing. You have to deal with her" said Kurama

"Deal with?" asked Naruto.

"You know what I mean, or your entire team may die," replied Kurama.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He already knew how to do it. As soon as he opened his eyes in front of him lay a gun.

Incendiary bullets, Kurama modified and strengthened them. Taking the gun, Naruto immediately looked in the direction where Megan was. Since it was an illusion he had to do was think and he was beside her. J'onn was next to her on the ground.

"Naruto you're alive!" shouted Megan and flew to him. Naruto closed his eyes and gathered forces. This test became a real nightmare and it is time for him to Wake up. Naruto raised a gun and shot Megan in the stomach.

Her wide eyes told him what she was feeling at this moment.

"Megan" cried the Martian hunter and tried to attack Naruto. But Kurama grabbed the shoulder of the Martian hunter and captured him. "Do it, Naruto," said Kurama telepathically, and in a Golden flash disappeared together with John

"Naruto..." whispered Megan with wide eyes. She pressed the wound on her stomach and made a distressed noise at the burn.

Naruto looked into Megan's eyes and felt like a monster, and maybe he was a monster.

"I'm sorry, Megan," said Naruto as he pointed the gun on her head.

"BAM!"

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around he saw that everything was in order and even Megan seemed normal, he sighed. Rising, he walked away from everyone.

"Kurama get ready to teleport me,"

"Don't do something stupid," replied Kurama.

"Too late," he answered.

"Naruto, where's the artifact?" asked Aqualad.

"And how are you affiliated with Ras al Ghul?" asked Robin after Aqualad.

"Ras al Ghul?" Batman frowned and looked at Naruto.

"The artifact is hidden and well protected," said Naruto. He was feeling very dizzy but he forced himself to stand up straight.

"You killed those soldiers!" shouted Aqualad

"I saved our lives!" shouted Naruto in response. He saved Aqualad and didn't regret it.

"You are going to become the heir of Ras al Ghul, is that true?" asked Robin.

"I haven't decided yet," said Naruto.

"Why, Naruto?" asked Wally, "I thought we were all friends."

"Yes, we are friends and as your friend I will protect you all," Naruto thought and sighed. He knew what to say and do. They will hate him and never forgive it, but it was the only way he could protect them.

"No, Wally," said Naruto and harden his gaze, "We are not friends, my mission was to infiltrate the team and spy on all of you," he could hear their gasps and intakes of breath at these words.

"I was the one who deactivated the security system at Mount Justice and allowed the brother and sister of the red tornado to get in."

Naruto noticed how Batman slowly reached for his batarang, and that Superboy was ready to jump on him.

«All of you don't have idea agains what you are fighting said Naruto to Batman, after these words, Batman threw the batarang.

"Now," said Naruto and disappeared in a Golden flash.

**Betta note: I am back, cancer sucks, chemo sucks too, and it took a long time to get back on my feet somewhat. I am sorry it took so long to get back to doing this for Tom, (Whose grammar is probably very good in his original language, but the online translation it pretty rough). I hurried through this chapter, so it could have been better, but I wanted to get something back to him for being so patient through all of this nightmare. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
